Silent Jealousy
by Titta Fen
Summary: Sakura encontra Sasuke com Karin, qual será a reação dela? e Sasuke, até quando vai deixá-la em segundo plano? Itachi vai atrás de Sakura, mas qual o real motivo dele? contem spoiler, se não estiver lendo o manga, não entre! xD Péssimo sumário lol
1. Chapter 1

_Situando as coisas: bom, pra quem ta seguindo o manga vai entender, se não, é melhor não ler, contem spoiler... n.n_

_Não leiaaaaa... avisei! u.ú_

_Resumindo:_

_Sasuke montou o time "Cobra" composto por mais três membros e está indo atrás de Itachi. O time 7 está com o mesmo objetivo, ir atrás de Itachi para encontrar Sasuke._

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente u.u_

Silent Jealousy

Cap. 1

Ela corria e corria. Não acreditava que tinha visto aquilo. Não podia ser. Depois de tanto tempo, tanta devoção, era assim que retribuía. Não podia estar acontecendo aquilo. De forma alguma.

Quando viu a cena, não soube o que fazer. Queria se enterrar no buraco mais próximo, queria sumir ou queria que ela sumisse.

Não pode agüentar, mesmo que tivesse se prometido tanto, não pode segurar algumas tristes e desapontadas lágrimas. Torceu para o que estivesse vendo não fosse verdade, limpou os olhos, tentou enxergar melhor, mas estava. Era o que ela realmente estava pensando.

E pensar que gastara tanto tempo de sua vida devotando-se a ele. E ele ali, curtindo a vida, nem se importanto com ela, afinal, ele sabia que ela o esperaria. Não, isso iria acabar. Não iria mais se importar com aquele traidor.

Por muito tempo esteve cega em relação a ele. Era um amor idiota, apenas idealizara uma pessoa que não existia mais. Ele não era o mesmo. E o pior, ele gostava de quem estava se tornando. Não se importava com ela ou com Naruto, apenas consigo mesmo. Seu ódio o consumira, a sede de vingança o manipulava e ele gostava disso.

Logo aquele ex-companheiro estaria se tornando um verdadeiro Nukenin. A vila não poderia deixá-lo livre por mais tempo. Ele era um traidor e Konoha apenas tentava se iludir.

Sakura já pensara nisso diversas vezes e ver seu amor se corrompendo trazia um sentimento estranho de que ela mesma gostaria de por um fim nisso. De acabar com isso com suas próprias mãos.

No entanto, aquela vozinha infantil ainda estava presente, aquela voz esperançosa, que acreditava no bem, em um final feliz. Mas depois daquela cena, a vozinha pareceu sumir e dar lugar para o seu lado mais sombrio. Aquele que acreditava não ter esperanças.

Pouco tempo antes.

Sakura estava voltando de uma rápida missão para depois prosseguir com Naruto em busca a Sasuke.

Seu coração havia se enchido de alegria e esperanças quando ouvira as notícias de que Sasuke conseguira matar Orochimaru. Achara impossível e um pouco assustador, mas afinal de contas, era o mais novo prodígio dos Uchihas e se alguém pudesse evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo, definitivamente seria ele.

Mal podia se conter para chegar logo em Konoha. Quanto antes o achasse, melhor. Talvez até mesmo agora ele poderia estar voltando para Konoha. Estava apenas a um dia de viagem e descobriria o que ela e Naruto fariam em seguida. Bendita hora em que Tsunade havia lhe dado esta missão de emergência.

Não era a toa, a pessoa que ela atendeu era de extrema importância para as relações com Konoha e havia sido envenenada. Apenas ela conseguiria administrar isto com total eficiencia, sendo que Tsunade não poderia deixar a vila para tais problemas. Fez com a maior rapidez possível, administrar um antídoto fora mais difícil do que pensara. Era um veneno muito raro e consumira muito de seu chackra. Mesmo assim, recusou a oferta de passar mais um dia naquela cidade. Ansiava por voltar o quanto antes.

Partiu emburrada. Estava ansiosa e feliz. Finalmente o encontraria, nada lhe deixava mais alegre e sorridente.

A noite estava chegando, dali algumas horas teria que parar para descansar. Diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, estava exausta. Conseguiu localizar um riacho próximo e aproveitou para se abastecer. Havia bebido quase toda a sua água.

Estava ali, tranqüila e feliz quando ouviu vozes. Uma voz que não ouvia a muito tempo. Tudo o que tinha em suas mãos caiu nas águas do rio. Felizmente seu desleixo não fez muito barulho devido a proximidade com o rio.

Enfim, ele estava ali. Muito mais cedo do que pensara. No entanto, sua vontade de correr para abraçá-lo diminuiu ao lembrar-se do ultimo encontro, que não fora nada bom. Naqueles dias ele tentara matar seu time inteiro sem piedade, como se estivesse possuído, totalmente fora de si. Não, não era mais o mesmo, não poderia simplesmente sair correndo para saudá-lo.

Determinada com sua decisão, levantou-se e sorrateiramente encaminhou-se para uma moita, de forma que pudesse enxergá-lo escondida e avaliar a situação. Havia mais vozes ali. Espreitou os olhos. Ainda não escurecera, poderia vê-lo com clareza.

Mas preferiria que não estivesse tão claro assim. Seus olhos arregalaram. Não pode se conter ali parada. Levantou-se bruscamente chamando a atenção de todos, que a olharam assustados por não sentirem sua presença.

Uchiha Sasuke estava ali, mas não só. Havia mais dois homens e, o que mais lhe doeu o coração, uma mulher que abraçava ternamente o braço de Sasuke. Este não possuía expressões com tal ato da mulher, mas tampouco parecia querer tirá-la dali.

A estranha mulher de cabelos vermelhos e óculos de massa preto sorria debilmente e tentava a todo custo manter seu contato com o Uchiha, praticamente arrancando-lhe o braço de tanto puxá-lo para si. Quando viu Sakura, sua boca se abriu sem emitir som algum, para depois de alguns segundos se recompor.

Karin: O que...? Como não...? – ela olhava para Sakura incrédula por não a ter percebido ali, afinal, sua habilidade primordial era detectar presenças e qualquer tipo de chackras.

Já Sakura não conseguia se mover. Estava ali, paralisada, olhando fixamente para Sasuke e a mulher ao seu lado.

Suigetsu: Que coisa rosada mais linda! – Disse o outro companheiro do grupo de Sasuke, Suigetsu, era um rapaz de cabelos brancos e dentes afiados. O modo como ele olhava Sakura dava a impressão de que era um maníaco ou selvagem.

Karin: Uhm... não acho não. – Karin disse como uma criança que faz birra, enciumada com o modo em que a intrusa olhava para Sasuke.

O tempo em que ficou ali, olhando-os pensativa, pareceu uma eternidade. Pensou em como era tola por se preocupar tanto com ele, em ficar o esperando com falsas ilusões, em como fora ingênua ao acreditar que ele também sentia o mesmo por si. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, algumas timidas lágrimas começaram a cair. Quando percebeu que estava chorando igual a criança tola que tinha tanta vergonha, ficou com raiva de si mesma. Não se fortalecera tanto para ser derrubada com tão pouco. Com apenas uma cena desta.

Seu olhar e postura mudaram. As lágrimas pararam de cair e dava espaço para uma Sakura repleta de raiva. Raiva de si, raiva dele e raiva daquela outra que tinha o que tanto ela lutara por.

Sakura: Tra... i... dor! – disse firme, encarando-o com todo o ódio que conseguira. Com toda a desilusão que agora a consumia.

Suigetsu: uhm? Você a conhece? - perguntou ele despreocupado para Sasuke, mas ainda mantendo o olhar selvagem na jovem.

Sasuke não respondeu. Como esperado. Mantinha-se parado, apenas se movendo por causa dos puxões de Karin. Seus olhos encontravam os de Sakura com indiferença, com menosprezo. Como se a imagem de sua ex-companheira fosse algo depreciativo. No entanto, este era o seu olhar, o olhar normal que direcionava a tudo, o que realmente pensava, apenas Sakura e Naruto um dia conseguiram lê-lo.

Juugo: O que esta havendo, Sasuke? O que devemos fazer? - Sakura quebrou o contato visual com Sasuke por alguns segundos para ver quem era aquele outro rapaz. Um rapaz muito maior do que os outros e de cabelos alaranjados de nome Juugo olhava dela para Sasuke com uma expressão simpática.

Sakura: TRAIDOR. Como pode? - ela voltou-se para Sasuke com fúria, ignorando os outros presentes. - Agora o vejo como devia ter visto anos atrás!

Sasuke não disse nada, continuou apenas lançando-lhe um olhar desdenhoso. As palavras dela não lhe feriam e ela sabia disso. No entanto, a sua gritaria causou uma reação estranha no rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, que não reparou, pois logo após o silêncio de Sasuke e os sentimentos confusos em si, virou-se e começou a correr para onde seus pés lhe guiassem.

Juugo: Não! – Juugo colocou suas mãos na cabeça, como se este ato pudesse para a dor e as manchas que começavam a aparecer por seu corpo. Parecia estar ficando insano, até seus olhos estavam mudando de cor.

Estava correndo aos tropeços, sem saber exatamente para onde ia, mas precisava ir. Sua vontade era de esmagar a cara daquela oferecida e a de Sasuke, mas sua raiva era tanta, que tinha que se controlar para não fazer besteiras. O melhor que pode fazer foi deixa-lo ali e partir.

Mal começou a correr com seus pensamentos e sentiu alguém a seguindo e com ele uma destruição do local onde estavam.

Apesar de ter partido dali super veloz, algo estranho a alcançou e a atacou. Desviou por pouco daquela mão enorme. Que diabos era aquilo? Estava exausta e já teria que lutar?

Não conseguiria lutar aflita daquela maneira. Ou talvez isso só lhe fizesse ter mais desejo de espancar qualquer um que lhe aparecesse na frente. Foi o que aconteceu.

Reparou então a transformação que sofrera aquele rapaz mais tímido do grupo, que tinha inclusive uma aparência pacata, calma, mas agora, parecia que apenas o desejo de matar passavam por aqueles olhos.

Antes que pudesse refletir, Juugo a atacou, e ela contra atacou com seus socos concentrados de chackra, acertando-o de raspão, o que o fez voar longe e arrebentar algumas arvoras. A destruição de seus golpes era famosa, nada menos digno de uma pupila da Hokage.

Juugo: Forte! Forte! – Ele olhava-a louco e não tardou a avançar, dessa vez acertando em cheio no estômago de Sakura. Com o impacto, ela foi arremessada até uma árvore, onde bateu e caiu, quebrando vários galhos pequenos até parar com um baque no chão duro, cuspindo sangue. Apesar da queda, ela não tardou a levantar.

Com sua força sobre-humana, arrancou a árvore e a arremessou contra seu oponente que se desviou com facilidade, mas isso era só para o distrair.

Com uma brecha aberta em sua defesa ao escapar da árvore, Sakura, com uma certa quantidade de chakra em suas mãos como bisturis, totalmente afiados, golpeou-o de volta na boca do estômago e depois lhe acertou a nuca.

Suigetsu: Interessante! - analisou-a atento - Quem é ela, Sasuke? – estava ao lado de um Sasuke concentrado na luta.

Os dois caíram. Juugo cuspindo sangue e voltando ao seu estado normal com dificuldades para respirar enquanto Sakura caiu desacordada por seu abuso na quantidade de chackra.

Sasuke ao vê-la caindo não conseguiu resistir a um estranho impulso. Avançou e a pegou no ar em um piscar de olhos. Sua ex-companheira havia se tornado habilidosa, mas ainda fraca.

Karin: Sasuke? Deixe-a aí! – Karin encarou-o um pouco irritada.

Sasuke: Cale-se.

Juugo: Arght... o que... eu a machu... ela esta bem? - Juugo estava sentado agora olhando preocupado para a jovem.

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, só desmaiou por exaustão. – disse ele com uma Sakura desacordada em seus braços. Não pode resistir ao impulso de pegá-la e agora, encarando aquela face pálida, com algumas lágrimas quase secando, uma face triste, não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação estranha em si, que não sabia ao certo o que era.

-_ Posso ficar com ela? – Foi a pergunta de Suigetsu que chamou a atenção de todos por alguns segundos, encarando o ninja que estava praticamente babando em cima de Sakura.

Sasuke: Não se aproxime. - respondeu curto e grossamente, com receio do que aquele maníaco poderia ter na cabeça.

Karin: O que há com você? - Resmungou de longe - Nunca o vi demonstrar preocupação por mim...

Suigetsu: Se você desmaiasse e parasse de falar, eu ficaria feliz, Karin. - Respondeu com um sorriso debochado, recebendo em troca uma Kunai em sua direção, a qual pegou facilmente.

Sasuke: Vamos voltar. - Cortou ele antes que os dois começassem a brigar mais uma vez. Ninguém mais se atreveu a perguntar o que ele iria fazer com a Kunoichi, apenas o seguiram calados.

Voltaram ao abrigo que estava utilizando há dois dias enquanto Karin tentava localizar o chackra de Uchiha Itachi, irmão de Sasuke, o que ele desejava matar.

Ali havia uma pequena caverna. Pequena em relação a largura, mas bastante profunda, provavelmente utilizada outras vezes como abrigo em alguma das guerras do passado. Levou Sakura para a caverna e a colocou no chão sem muito cuidado, retornando aos seus afazeres.

Karin: Deixe essa garota lá mesmo! – ela protestou irritada.

Sasuke nem lhe disse nada, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar um pouco assassino, o que fez Karin ficar quieta pelo resto do dia e concentrar na sua função.

Quando terminou de afiar sua Katana, foi sentar-se ao lado de Sakura. Juugo foi o único sem receio para se aproximar, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke e olhando para a garota.

Juugo: Ela me acertou em cheio. – disse massageando sua barriga. – acho que ela fez alguma coisa com aquele chakra partindo de suas mãos.

Sasuke: Hum... - ele encarou Sakura e pensou um tempo. Sabia que ela tinha se tornado aprendiz de Tsunade - bem possível, ela é uma ninja médica.

Juugo: Você a conhece?

Sasuke: Sim. Minha ex companheira de time.

Juugo: Uh, ela é muito bela.

Sasuke: E irritante.

Juugo: Não gosta dela?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando-a sem sentimentos. Longe, vazio. Sem querer, teve o impulso de tirar uma mecha de seus cabelos que estava sobre os olhos dela, mas notando o que estava fazendo, parou. A mecha estava entre seus dedos. Aquele ato espantou-o, mas terminou de fazer o que pretendia.

Juugo: Ela te chamou de traidor? Da sua ex vila?

Sasuke: Não creio que foi nesse sentido. – agora seus olhos voltaram-se para Karin, que estava de costas para ele, emburrada, junto a Suigetsu.

Juugo: O que pretende fazer com ela?

Sasuke: Partiremos amanhã de manhã. Ela que se vire.

Falando isso, apenas levantou-se e foi buscar um pouco de água. Voltando, pegou um pano e limpou o pequeno fio de sangue que escorria pela boca de Sakura.

A caverna era um pouco comprida, mas estreita. Logo começou a chover e ele levou Sakura mais para dentro, afim do espaço poder abrigar a todos.

Karin: Ela só esta ocupando lugar. – mais uma vez Karin com aquele manhoso e emburrado tom.

Logo os outros adormeceram. Deixando Sasuke ali, só com a Sakura adormecida. Esses pensamentos o perturbaram, pois agora também estava sozinho e seu psicológico estava um pouco alterado. Da ultima vez que a vira, na verdade mal a vira. Apenas concentrara em tentar matar Naruto e nem reparara nela. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que cortaria todos os seus laços. Ela não era nada. Apenas uma ninja qualquer.

Precisava pensar assim para completar a sua missão. Sentimentos apenas serviam para tornar fraco e ele precisava ser forte para destruir seu irmão. No entanto, vê-la apanhando de Juugo deixou-o desconfortado, algo que não esperava de si. Não podia regredir agora.

Estava ali ao lado dela pensativo quando notou um certo movimento provido da moça de cabelos róseos curtos. Ela espreguiçou-se e lentamente abriu os olhos, movendo as mãos imediatamente para a barriga e a outra para a nuca, lugares aonde havia sido golpeada.

Quando terminou de abrir os olhos, pode focá-los em uma criatura conhecida. Foi aí que se lembrou do que acontecera. Olhou-o com ódio e ele pode sentir sua tamanha fúria.

Tentou se levantar, mesmo com a tontura forte. Não queria ficar ali perto daquela gente. Não obteve sucesso, pois ele segurou-lhe o pulso.

Sasuke: Deixe disso e deite-se. – ele ordenou frio e seco, como sempre.

Sakura: Sasuke... eu... você... – ela tentou falar, mas era ódio demais, não conseguia desabafar. Sakura nunca o tratava antes sem o seu costumeiro 'kun' ao final de seu nome. Aquela forma de tratamento o deixou com um nó na barriga, um desagrado grande que talvez nunca havia sentido.

Ele apenas deixou de encará-la. Talvez se sentindo um pouco culpado e também irritado por ela estar ali. Por que diacho tinha que entrar em sua vida novamente. Deixando-o com aquelas sensações que tanto treinara para não sentir.

Sakura: Eu vou embora. – concluiu, já que percebera que não conseguiria dizer nada a ele.

Sasuke: Esta chovendo. Pare com isso e descanse logo, Sakura.

Sakura: Baka. Não me importo se esta chovendo, no momento, só quero distância sua! – ela se levantou, estava falando baixo até agora, já que havia percebido que os outros estavam dormindo ali, mas estava difícil se controlar. – e pensar que estava alegre por descobrir sobre Orochimaru, que eu e Naruto estávamos cheios de esperanças em encontrar Itachi para te encontrar! – ela olhou-o com ódio.

Então ela sabia sobre Itachi. Não era de se esperar, provavelmente procuraria sobre isso.

Sasuke: Vocês vão atrás de Itachi? – ele perguntou sem olhá-la.

Sakura: Se com isso fossemos te encontrar. – ela respondeu cabisbaixa e então olhou para a mulher que estava ali. – espero que sejam felizes. – e se retirou apressada, tão rápida que Sasuke apenas ficou com a boca aberta para pronunciar algo e novamente com aquela sensação irritante.

Estava frio e a chuva aumentava este fato em umas três vezes mais, encharcando as roupas e deixando-a sem nada para se aquecer. Deveria ter seguido o conselho de Sasuke para ficar lá, mas era impossível ficar ao lado dele. Encontraria outro lugar para se abrigar.

Continuou correndo o mais rápido que seu corpo já exausto aguentava. Percebeu então estar sendo seguida e tentou aumentar a velocidade. Ao conseguir distinguir o chackra que vinha ao seu encontro ficou com mais raiva ainda. Não queria vê-lo mais, já era o bastante para um dia.

Então sentiu a desilusão cair totalmente em si quando uma mão agarrarou-lhe o pescoço de forma violenta, chocando-a contra a árvore mais próxima com um baque devido a velocidade dos dois. Novamente aquele olhar assassino de Sasuke, repleto de ódio. A outra mão dele estava próxima da bainha de sua Katana.

Sasuke: Se vocês atrapalharem meus plan... - começou a falar entre dentes e em seu tom mais frio o possível, esperando que conseguisse colocar algum medo.

No entanto, mal pode terminar de falar. Habilmente Sakura soltou-se e, segurando-o pelo pulso, rodopiou, atirando-o longe.

Sakura: Canalha! – ela gritou com desprezo. Sabia que ele estava fora de si, mas jamais imaginara ele utilizando um golpe tão repugnante como tentar estrangulá-la. Cada vez se mostrando mais patético.

Partiu para cima dele, que estava intacto no chão. Estava com sua raiva renovada e furiosa, uma mulher assim tende a causar grandes estragos e era o que ela desejava. Tentou golpeá-lo, uma, duas, várias vezes, mas ele se desviava e ela acabava derrubando árvores, causando enormes crateras no chão, menos ferimentos a ele.

Não sabia de onde estava retirando chackra, pois já estava exausta antes mesmo de lutar com Juugo. Talvez fosse o sentimento insano que pairava sobre si que a fazia ir além de suas forças e expectativas. No entanto, não era suficiente. E ela sabia desta dura e humilhante realidade.

Sasuke: Você quer morrer, Sakura? – ele perguntou frio como sempre. Segurando o cabo de sua espada, pronto para desembainhá-la. Talvez fosse mesmo mais fácil eliminar o seu problema, não podia ter empecilhos em seus planos e ela já mostrara estar sendo dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: Idiota! – disse sem pensar nas conseqüências, o atacou com tudo, usando toda a sua força e velocidade.

Ele barrou seu soco com sua espada, ainda embainhada, e foi arrastado um pouco para trás. Seus olhos estavam agoras cerrados, mostrando a sua completa irritação e fúria, além de suas intenções.

Sasuke: Está patética... - ele vociferou. - olhe para você! Não merece nem que eu a mate.

Era verdade. Mesmo que fosse terrível admitir, mas lutar daquela forma, contra alguém com chackra total era idiotice. Sabia que seu raciocínio não era dos melhores, mas ele falando a verdade crua e fria assim a chocou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Ouvira várias vezes ele a humilhando, chamando-a de fraca. Treinara arduamente para que isto nunca mais acontecesse e tinha certeza de que se ela estivesse em boas condições, conseguiria tirar aquela expressão de superioridade facilmente.

Sakura: Você não compreenderia, Sasuke, o que eu e Naruto possuímos. - ela começou a falar fracamente - nós não desistimos, mesmo quando é impossível o que queremos, somos fortes de espírito, nós lutamos de nosso modo até o final, não precisamos nos corromper que nem certas...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Sasuke velozmente a derrubou, caindo sobre ela, com sua espada apontada para o seu pescoço e um brilho no olhar perigoso.

Sasuke: Não abuse de minha paciência! – disse encostando ainda mais a lâmina de sua espada no pescoço dela, enquanto sua outra mão prensava-lhe o braço, mantendo-a imóvel.

Era cômica a situação, pois apesar do brilho assassino em seus olhos, ela pegou-se assustada com a reação dele e ainda mais com a sua, estava chocada. Sempre imaginara tendo contato com ele e aquela aproximação deixou-a envergonhada. Porque ele tinha que se aproximar dela? Não encarava mais os olhos dele e sim os seus lábios, um pouco contraídos de fúria e então seus braços quase brancos e molhados. Era estranha aquela sensação. Ao menos tempo agradável por sentir o corpo de quem amara por tanto tempo tão perto, seu calor, sua respiração, mas também a enfurecia, pois ele novamente tentava matá-la e humilhá-la.

Sasuke: É melhor você e o Naruto não atrapalharem em meus planos contra Itachi, entendeu?

Sakura: Vá pro inferno, Sasuke-kun!

Opa, o tratamento. Aquela aproximação realmente mexera com ela, isso não podia continuar. Depois de tudo, depois dessa forma que ele a tratava, ela não podia se sentir atraída mais por ele. Isso era demais até para si, que sempre fora apaixonada por ele. Reunindo suas ultimas forças, deu-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga com a mão livre. Bom, pelo menos tentou.

xxxx

_Ahh... eh minha primeira fic do naruto n.n, é que sou viciada em HitsugayaXHinamori xD_

_Onegaiii, deixem reviews, pq se não eu não consigo me inspirar! TT-TT_

_O que vocês acharam? xD ta ruinzinhu? ù.ú_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_

_xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buuuuu_

_Corri para posta-lo este final de semana, mas atrasei os estudos T.T, por uma boa causa, é claro. xD_

_Nossa, eu tava relendo o cap. 1, realmente rosada pra lá e pra cá u.ú, muito obrigada por avisarem n.n_

_Naruto infelizmente não me pertence... T.T_

xxxx

_Sasuke: É melhor você e o Naruto não atrapalharem em meus planos contra Itachi, entendeu?_

_Sakura: Vá pro inferno, Sasuke-kun!_

_Opa, o tratamento. Aquela aproximação realmente mexera com ela, isso não podia continuar. Depois de tudo, depois dessa forma que ele a tratava, ela não podia se sentir atraída mais por ele. Isso era demais até para si, que sempre fora apaixonada por ele. Reunindo suas ultimas forças, deu-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga com a mão livre. Bom, pelo menos tentou._

Cap. 2

Sasuke se desviou da cotovelada sem muitos problemas, até lentamente, mas abriu brechas para que Sakura soltasse o seu outro braço e começasse a se debater. Cansado da inutilidade do ato dela, ficou imóvel enquanto a sentia desferir golpes já enfraquecidos pelo cansaço.

Estava encarando-a, mas não percebera isso, seus pensamentos estavam longe. Repetia internamente o som da voz dela ao pronunciar seu nome com o tratamento. Não soube quando retirou a lâmina do pescoço dela, depositando a katana ao lado de seu corpo, enquanto mantinha seus dois braços em volta dela, impedindo que escapasse.

Aquele tratamento havia voltado e gostou da reação que ela demonstrou ao se aproximarem. Não entendia o porque, jamais se importara com isso, mas sentiu choques elétricos percorrerem-lhe o corpo. Sakura estava concentrada demais em se soltar para perceber o conflito interno dele, não reparou de início o quanto ele a secava, seus olhos procuravam uma brecha entre os braços dele, uma forma de escapar, de atingir algum ponto fraco.

Estava bem mais alto, muito mais alto. Reparou ela. Um palmo e mais um pouco ainda acima de si. O corpo que antes fora de um adolescente, agora tinha se transformado em um homem. Seus braços estavam mais definidos, mas não exageradamente. Podia ver os músculos rígidos sustentando-o a alguns centímetros acima de si, centímetros estes que desejava serem maiores para poder escapar ou talvez menor, se fosse em uma diferente situação.

Notou que a lâmina, antes pressionando seu pescoço com insistencia, sumira. Este ato chamou a atenção dela para finalmente perceber que ele estava a analisando de uma forma diferente. Sem o deboche dos ultimos anos, mas também um olhar que não compreendia. Um olhar penetrante. Ele inclinava sua cabeça um pouco por causa da diferença de tamanhos. A chuva escorria dos cabelos dele para a testa dela.

Aquele olhar a fez esquecer-se de sua tentativa de fuga. Estava curiosa com a mudança de comportamento. Parecia mais com o Sasuke que conhecera. Será que ele ainda estava ali?

Sasuke não se reconhecia mais. Não devia estar pensando em coisas banais, como a forma que ela havia crescido, as diferenças em seu rosto, aqueles lábios cerrados e um pouco trêmulos por causa do frio e a expressão incômoda tentando se desvencilhar dele. Estava ofegante e ele sabia que ela estava exausta há algum tempo. Lembrou-se de quando era mais novo, de como fora ela uma das primeiras pessoas a tratá-lo amavelmente, a cuidar dele. No entanto, quando ela precisou, não foi ele quem cuidou dela. Um brilho de raiva passou por seus olhos no instante em que ela encarou-o, fazendo se esquecer do que pensava e apenas ficar ali, admirando aqueles olhos verdes espantados, com um pouco de raiva, irritação e vergonha.

Apesar dos ferimentos e da exaustão ela estava muito bela. Havia se tornado uma atraente mulher, não podia negar. Não queria ter mais sentimentos, mas contemplar beleza não tinha problemas. Lembrou-se de quando a chamava de irritante. Ela irritava-o constantemente, mas porque sempre fazia com que perdesse o controle de seus emoções.

Os olhos dela começaram a mudar e viu então uma profunda tristeza se abater sobre ela. Desistiu de fugir, já sem forças, tanto físicas como psicológicas. Tinha que parar com as emoções idiotas que estavam invadindo-lhe. A vontade imensa de trazê-la mais para perto de si, de fazê-la parar de tremer, eram sentimentos inúteis. Apenas o levariam ao fracasso. Mas porque não conseguia deixá-la ir? Porque tinha que impedir que ela e Naruto atrapalhassem seus planos. Nada mais.

Não aguentando mais, ela abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos calmamente, tentando desta forma controlar as suas emoções. Ser olhada daquela maneira a fazia se arrepiar. Aqueles olhos a fizeram se lembrar de sua paixão por eles. Não devia. Não depois de vê-lo com outra. De vê-lo tentar matá-la daquela forma.

Não conseguia compreender o que ele expressava. Continuava de olhos fechados, torcendo para que ele parasse com isso. Que parasse de alimentá-la com falsas esperanças, pois certamente, em menos de um minuto, voltaria a ser aquela pessoa fria, sem consideração por ninguém.

No entanto, os minutos estavam se passando e ele não parava. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, sabia que ele a encarava. Mas ela só conseguia ver a imagem de seu amado agarrado por outra sem se preocupar. O que ele queria agora? Duas ao mesmo tempo?

Sakura: Se você já disse o que queria, deixe-me ir embora. – respondeu seca e fria, assim como ele costumava falar. Sentiu a chuva começar a cair mais sobre seu corpo e então percebeu que ele estava se levantando, os olhos agora voltados para algum ponto qualquer da floresta em volta.

Lentamente foi se levantando, como se estivesse amarrado a um enorme peso dificultando-a se mexer. Devia deixá-la ir. Poderia matá-la a qualquer instante. Não tinha dúvidas, poderia. Se quisesse. Não havia necessidade. Precisava dela para entregar o recado a Naruto. Isso, era por isso que não iria matá-la e não porque não conseguia. Não porque sentia um desejo cada vez maior de aumentar o contato entre eles.

Ela também começou a se levantar, sem tirar os olhos dele, como se esperando qualquer ataque. Quando ficou em pé, não se moveu por alguns instantes, medindo a situação.

A sua roupa encharcada não contribuiu em nada para acalmar os impulsos dele, que agora tinha a visão de seu corpo inteiro. Ela estreitou os olhos em sua direção, reparando o que ele estava olhando. Com raiva, começou a se virar para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas algo a fez arregalar os olhos, talvez algo que jamais imaginasse que aconteceria.

Sasuke: Matte... – ele segurou-lhe o pulso, com uma delicadesa que desconhecia. Sakura o olhou intrigada, mas corou assim que seus olhos se encontraram. Era estranho o modo que ele a olhava agora. Nunca o tinha visto olhando-a assim.

Corada daquela maneira fez Sasuke acatar seus impulsos irracionais.

Mal pode ver quando ele rapidamente tomou-lhe os lábios molhados e trêmulos. Um beijo calmo e delicado, somente prensando-se contra os lábios dela, suavemente. Mas foi se tornando cada vez mais impulsivo, como se necessitasse daquilo. Passou-lhe uma mão pela nuca e a trousse mais para si. Aquele calor que vinha do corpo dela estava lhe atordoando, queria junta-la a si ainda mais.

Com um desejo árduo segurou a cintura da ninja, apertando-a e a trazendo mais para si, no entanto, Sakura ao perceber a mudança do ritmo começou a se lembrar da cena que vira.

Estava enlouquecendo com tamanha proximidade, ainda mais com os incessantes pingos caindo-lhe em sua cabeça, enormes gotas que logo foram aparadas por uma das mãos de Sasuke ao acariciar seus cabelos.

Sentiu a língua do ninja chocando-se contra seus lábios afim de transpassa-los. Talvez estivera tão ansiosamente esperando por isto que permitiu de imediato. Esse homem que a beijava não lembrava em nada ao Sasuke que imaginara. Os lábios quentes dele, levemente pressionados contra os seus e a sua lingua acariciando-a com ternura a confundiam. Se abrisse os olhos provavelmente encontraria outra pessoa a sua frente, pois Sasuke não beijaria assim.

Uma das mãos de Sasuke foi escorregando para a barriga da kunoichi, o que a fez despertar. Com esse toque conseguiu recobrar os sentidos, um pouco a contra gosto, mas não podia ceder desta maneira, mesmo que ele estivesse sendo diferente, sabia que voltaria em um instante a ser a pessoa arrogante e sem coração que era.

Sem pensar outra vez, empurrou-o e socou-o, mas sem toda sua força, quase nada, aliás. Tentara soca-lo com toda sua força, mas definitivamente não conseguiu. Amava-o mais do que o odiava naquele instante.

Sakura: Não se atreva! – disse o mais fria possível, encarando ele e notando um brilho em seus olhos pretos. Sasuke sem entender, nem preocupou-se em desviar do soco e vendo que não havia força ali ficou olhando-a interrogativo.

Sasuke: Sakura, o qu...?

Sakura: Volte para sua amiguinha e me deixe em paz! – ela quase berrou, mas segurou uma lágrima que queria cair. Não iria chorar mais na frente dele.

Sasuke: Ah... é isso. – ele deu um passo a frente, enquanto Sakura recuou um. – Ciúmes, Sakura?

Sakura: Esta contente com isso, é? – ela debochou, olhando-o cínica.

Sasuke: Digamos que sim. – um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios, fazendo Sakura enrubescer. Ele avançou rápido e logo estava na frente dela de novo. Céus, ele não estava ajudando ela a manter a sanidade, ainda mais com aquela camisa branca transparente que ele usava. Desviou o olhar daquele corpo antes que ficasse totalmente rubra, se já não estivesse.

Era estranho. Ele definitivamente era estranho. Porque só agora estava falando assim, e das outras vezes? Será que estava apenas se divertindo?

Sakura: O que você quer com isso? – ela perguntou, referindo-se com a distância entre os dois, ele estava quase colado nela, mas sem tocá-la.

Sasuke: Não é obvio?

Sakura: Não serei mais um brinquedinho em sua mão, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Brinqu...?

Desta vez ela utilizou uma de suas bombinhas que impediam a visão por um curto período e aproveitou para fugir o mais rápido que podia, antes que algo muito bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo acontecesse. Não podia ser assim, amava-o, mas não aceitaria isso, não aceitaria ser usada para satisfazer desejos e depois ser descartada. A forma como ele a olhou quando se levantou, apesar de tê-la feito se arrepiar, também a deixara com raiva. Pervertido.

Sasuke apenas ficou ali, olhando-a partir, desanimado. Sabia que não adiantaria em nada segui-la. Nessas horas sentia falta da outra Sakura, que jamais sairia dali, que sabia esperar por ele, acontecesse o que fosse.

No entanto, aquilo não tinha futuro mesmo. Tinha negócios para tratar e não podia se distrair com coisas banais como um mero romance. Era mesmo bom que ela tivesse ido embora.

Nem sabia o porque dela ter despertado tanto o seu interesse assim de ultima hora. Foi então que começou a pensar no porque agira daquela maneira, seguido por meros impulsos. Parara de raciocinar desde o instante em que viu a cara incrédula dela ao vê-lo com outra. Ela definitivamente ficava linda enciumada.

Isso era algo impossível. Não podia dar esperanças a ela. Estava certa, afinal, em ter partido. Se alcançasse os seus objetivos, poderia pensar nisso. Consertaria o que havia acontecido e certamente ela o perdoaria, se é que tinha que o perdoar por algo, não fizera nada de errado. Nunca prometera nada a ela. Nem também afirmara que não prometeria. De fato, sempre pensou em utilizá-la para reconstruir seu clã. Estes planos deviam esperar no momento, depois a convenceria do melhor.

Sakura conseguiu escapar e sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que desta vez ele não fora atrás de si. Realmente ele só queria usá-la para se satisfazer. Como podia ser tão tola em se apaixonar por uma pessoa dessas que nem tinha consideração por si? Realmente patético. Ele não merecia isso.

Chegou a Konoha muito além da exaustão. Não sabia como ainda estava conseguindo correr, mas correu. Quando chegou nos portões da vila e viu Genma, o rapaz de cabelos medianos e lisos que sempre andava com um senbom na boca, a olhar intrigado, viu-se perdendo os sentidos, por fim, a exaustão tomando conta de si mais uma vez.

Tsunade: Sakura, o que aconteceu? – praticamente berrou nos ouvidos da pupila. Mal abrira os olhos, se deparando com o teto branco de um dos quartos dos hospitais e logo depois a cara irritada de Tsunade.

Sakura: Sumimassem Tsunade-sama! – tentou escapar do campo de ataque da hokage - eu passei mal e parei um pouco para descansar. – uma desculpa totalmente esfarrapada.

Naruto: Ne... Sakura-chan, você esta bem? O que você teve? - ouviu a voz de Naruto do outro lado de sua cama e percebeu que estavam ali também Kakashi e Sai.

Tsunade: Sakura, você chegou aqui há dois dias exausta, o que aconteceu para te deixar assim?

Sakura: Dois dias? Estive apagada por tanto tempo assim?

Tsunade: Nunca a vi tão exausta como desta vez, o que houve?

Sakura: Eu... bem, quando administrei o antidoto eu quis fazer rápido - ela começou a sorrir, tentando fazer com que eles acreditassem - e dae utilizei muito mais chackra do que o normal. Sabem como é, queria voltar logo para irmos atrás de Itachi. Por isso também vim o mais rápido que pude, sem descansar e minha ansiedade não me deixou medir a gravidade em que se encontrava minhas energias. Só isso.

Tsunada ficou encarando-a, enfurecida. O temperamento daquela mulher era assustador. Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos loiros e logo após cruzou os braços, como que avaliando a situação.

Tsunade: Bom, se é isso que você diz. Então agora terá que esperar mais ainda. Como pode ser tão descuidada? Esperava mais de você Haruno Sakura!

Naruto: Ei, vovó Tsunade, não briga com a Sakura-chan! - começou o outro loiro.

Tsunade: Naruto! Já disse para não me chamar de vovó!

Pelo menos o alvo de Tsunade mudou e Sakura pode respirar em paz. Mentir para sua shishou era complicado, mas não conseguia contar o que havia acontecido. Não queria falar, para parecer que não fosse real. Não queria dizer que perdera a vontade de 'resgatar' Sasuke. Naruto não a perdoaria.

Sakura teve que ficar o resto daquele dia e mais a manhã do outro de repouso. De tarde pode ir para sua casa, onde tomou um belo banho, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naquela cena. Sasuke e aquela outra. Juntinhos. E depois, ele tentando matá-la e beija-la. Como se atreveu? Mas... fora tão bom sentir o toque de seus lábios quentes e carinhosos, ainda mais sentir o desejo que ele possuiu naquele instante por ela. Era a primeira vez que tinha visto seus olhos daquela maneira, com um brilho diferente.

Passou a mão pelos seus lábios enquanto sentia a água caindo-lhe pelos cabelos. Logo estariam atrás de Uchiha Itachi e realmente não sentia vontade nisso. Encontra-lo seria encontra-la.

Sasuke dizia não ter espaço para sentimentos, mas como então estava ele lá, com aquela kunoichi vulgar? Agarrada nos braços dele como uma oferecida? Socou a parede, causando uma pequena rachadura. Isso que tentara não usar força.

Seu banho deveria estar demorado demais, pois sua barriga estava roncando insistentemente. Era melhor arrumar algo para se distrair, pois ficar remoendo aquele dia apenas a faria destruir sua casa. Após o banho, veria de comer em algum lugar.

Quando ia sair, encontrou Naruto, Sai, Hinata e Tenten. As duas amigas que estavam com saudades. Hinata era uma garota bem tímida, mal conseguia conversar sem gaguejar, tinha os olhos brancos por causa da habilidade byakugan de seu clã Hyuuga e agora seus cabelos pretos lisos estavam bem longos. Tenten era uma ninja habilidosa, inteligente, muito bonita e especialista em armas, sempre com seus cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques.

Estava com saudade de seus amigos. Talvez depois da situação que passara, conseguiria se distrair com eles.

Tenten: Sakura, como você esta? - perguntou-lhe com um de seus sorrisos simpáticos.

Sakura: Melhor agora, como estão vocês?

Naruto: Ei, Sakura-chan, o que você acha de comer ramen?

Sai: De novo Naruto? - Sai, apesar de sua falta de emoção, tentou demonstrar uma leve irritação, o que acabou sendo cômico.

Hinata: Eu que... quero, Naruto-kun... - timidamente, ela encarando-o esperançosa.

Por fim, acabaram comendo mesmo ramen. Algo que Naruto fazia diariamente.

Karin ao acordar e ver que aquela ameaça rosa não estava mais ali não pode se sentir mais aliviada. No entanto, Sasuke não respondia o que havia acontecido, por mais que o cutucasse e o paparicasse, ele apenas a espantava para longe.

Karin: Melhor que ela esteja bem longe, por que senão... – ela tentou fazer uma cara má e agarrou o braço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Melhor me soltar. – aquele tom ameaçador a fez rapidamente obedece-lo. Estava demasiadamente frio e estranho.

Juugo: O que você fez com ela? – ele chegou bem perto de Sasuke para os outros dois não o ouvirem.

Sasuke: Nada. Ela foi embora assim que acordou, ainda bem.

Estava acostumado a falar sem sentimentos, mas desta vez sentiu-se mentindo. Maldita hora em que aquela ex companheira linda havia aparecido. Estava prestes a vingar-se, não podia ficar mais se distraindo com falsas alegrias.

Com a habitual cara fechada, conduziu o grupo de encontro ao seu amado irmão.

xxxx

_Minnaaaaa_

_domo arigato pelas reviews kawaaaiiss, vocês não sabem o quanto me inspiraram a escrever... fiquei tão feliz, 26 reviews só no primeiro capítulo olhos mais do que brilhando_

_E continuem apontando detalhes, erros de digitação, é muito bom xD_

_Novidadiii: "sim, vou sair falando pra todo mundo" eu fiz um desenho do Orochimaru, Tsunade e Jiraya quando pequenos numa camiseta e pintei em preto e branco com o símbolo do naruto em vermelho, ficou tão kireeeeeiiii "babando na camiseta", demorei um dia, mas ficou muittoooo kawaaiii! "louca pra fazer outra". Só falta secar... são três dias até eu poder usar T.T_

_Bom, como eu não estudei quase nada essa semana... isso que quer passar na São francisco u.ú, eu vou tirar o atraso final di semana qui vem e as vezes eu não consigo postar, mas vou tentar... n.n_

_Domo arigatoo pelas reviews, novamente xD to saltitando até agora_

_Um abração di ismagar_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	3. Chapter 3

_NÃAAAAAAAOOO ... , o manga tomou um rumo diferente do que eu tava pensando, melhor ainda heheh... eu acabei esperando um pouco pra ver o que ia acontecer n.n... bom, lah vai..._

_Demorei pra postar pq eu queria ver o que ia acontecer xD_

_Naruto não me pertence... u.ú_

Cap. 3

Sakura acordou com um som irritante e incesante. Ainda sonolenta, não conseguiu distingui-lo de imediato, saber se era a realidade ou um sonho.

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN! - com aquele grito na porta de seu quarto, pulou da cama assustada. Como diabos ele tinha conseguido entrar em sua casa? E porque inferno estava berrando assim?

Maldição. O dia que Naruto parasse de perturbar, seria o dia mais feliz para si. Terminou de levantar para abrir a porta antes que aquele loiro gritasse estridentemente mais uma vez.

Sakura: O que foi? - encarou-o mortalmente, deixando seu mau humor matinal cair sobre ele.

Naruto: É... - ele recuou um pouco por segurança - Yamato-taichou mandou avisar que iremos sair mais cedo, as sete.

Sakura: Certo. Não podia ter esperado mais um pouco para me acordar? São duas horas da madrugada Naturo!

Naruto: É que... eu não conseguia dormir...

Sakura: E por isso veio fazer eu não dormir também?

Naruto: Desculpa, Sakura-chan - Naruto abaixou a cabeça com um olhar desolado. Infelizmente, surtiu efeito, pois não conseguiu mais ralhar com aquele idiota.

Sakura: Tudo bem Naruto. - falou por fim, vendo um sorriso aparecer na cara dele. - Só espera um pouco que vou tomar um banho e já vou pra sala.

Naruto: Ei, ei, Sakura-chan, vamos assistir um filme?

Sakura: Tanto faz.

Dormir apenas três horas e já se deparar com um elétrico Naruto não era para qualquer um não. Mas também não conseguiria deixar o amigo sozinho.

Os cinco dias que passou na vila foram monótonos, mas a fizeram pensar mais uma vez sobre suas atitudes. Sobre Sasuke. Sobre sua personalidade. Estava vivendo sua vida em função de uma pessoa que não se importava com ela. Se esforçou para se tornar a melhor ninja médica por causa dele que tanto a chamava de fraca, se esforçou para ser a mais forte em relação aos seus golpes, tudo para ser digna dele e em nenhum momento, parou para pensar no que queria para si.

Estava se perdendo, aliás, já estava perdida. Vivia em função de outra pessoa! Isso tinha que mudar, tinha que se achar, se descobrir, e não fazer as coisas da forma que uma pessoa esperava que ela fizesse.

Tomou a decisão na noite anterior. Não iria mais se importar com ele. Iria ajudar Naruto a traze-lo de volta para a vila, mas não porque o amava. Nem o conhecia mais, como podia falar que o amava? Precisava de alguém que a amasse por quem ela era e não a quisesse por seu corpo, por luxúria. Precisava se respeitar mais, se dar mais valor e o primeiro passo para conseguir isso, era deixar de pensar no Sasuke que esteve apaixonada por sua infância toda. Ele nunca fora alguém digno de ser amado, só pensava em si, egoísta, idiota.

Percebeu que até aquele momento, estava apenas embaixo da ducha, enquanto a água quente escorria por sua cabeça que não parava nem um momento de pensar no que fazer. Tentou cortar os pensamentos e enfim, tomar seu banho. Não perderia mais tempo pensando nele e sim em si mesma.

Sakura: Pronto, Naruto, terminei o ba... o que estão fazendo aqui? - ela olhou para sua sala lotada de pessoas. Hinata, Kiba, Sai e Shino, comendo pipoca e a espalhando pelo seu sofá limpinho. - Naruto!

Naruto: É que ninguém estava conseguindo dormir. - ela o encarou suspeita, esquecendo-se ao ouvir a campainha tocar. - deve ser eles!

Quando abriu a porta, ficou espantada, era Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji e mais três pessoas que não via a muito tempo, que jamais imaginaria entrando em sua casa, aparentemente, em uma festa particular. Temari estava mais alta e ainda mais bela, não carregava seu leque, vestia um short preto curto, como normalmente eram todas as suas roupas e uma blusa roxa, cor que ela realmente parecia amar. Kankurou estava sem a maquiagem na cara, o que dava-lhe um ar totalmente diferente, era a segunda vez que o via sem aquelas pinturas e devia dizer que seu rosto era particularmente bonito, muito bonito. Quando o vira pela primeira vez, foi quando estava tentando salvá-lo da morte, por isso, não contou direito, mal reparou nele.

Já Gaara, aquele que quase a matara, assim como a Naruto e Sasuke, estava mais alto, mais maduro, encorpado, seus cabelos vermelho fogo estavam apenas um pouco mais compridos e arrepiados, deixando-o com um charme. Mas nunca esqueceria o que aqueles olhos verdes um dia lhe demonstraram. Foi uma das vezes em que mais temeu pela sua vida. Lembrou-se então de Naruto e ela mesma fazendo de tudo para salvá-lo das mãos da Akatsuki, de como ela e a vovó Chiyo conseguiram derrotar Sasori, uma de suas melhores batalhas, e do sacrifício para salvar Gaara, aquele rapaz que mudara tanto. Será que um dia Sasuke mudaria assim como Gaara?

Naruto: Gaara! - ouviu Naruto berrar ao seu lado e abraçar o amigo contente. Aquele amigo que nada mais era que o Kazekage de sua vila. Um Kazekage em sua casa. Porque?

Tentando não se enfurecer de início, cumpriu a etiqueta e comprimentou todos os amigos, por ultimo, os três irmãos de Suna.

Temari: Olá, Sakura, como esta? - Temari lhe deu um abraço apertado.

Kankurou: Linda como sempre. - Ele também tinha crescido bastante, estava com a voz séria, apesar do elogio. Ele lhe deu um sorriso amigável e a abraçou fortemente. - Minha salvadora! - disse ao soltá-la. Jamais se esqueceria do que aquela kunoichi fez por ele.

Gaara: Oi. - foi a vez de Gaara, sério e frio, assim como uma pessoa que conhecia, mas seus olhos mostravam muito mais do que de Sasuke, mostravam uma parte humana. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, não se surpreenderia, afinal, ele não devia gostar muito de contato físico. Estendeu a mão para apertar a dele e então, sentiu-o puxá-la para um abraço amigável. - Faz tempo - disse simplesmente, depois de a soltar, deixando-a confusa.

Naruto: Ei, testuda, o que você fez para a gente comer? - era a voz de Ino abrindo a sua geladeira. Pensou em ralhar com ela, mas lembrou-se de seu principal problema.

Sakura: Naruto? - ela chamou docemente, mas firme o bastante para ele nem pensar em desobedecê-la - por favor, venha cá. - o conduziu até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Ele a olhava assustado, tentando se manter distante dela. - o que esta acontecendo? Decidiu acordar a todos?

Naruto: Sakura-chan, calma! Pensamos em fazer uma reunião antes de irmos... para despedir sabe?

Sakura: Despedir? Porque?

Naruto: Ora, quanto tempo acha que iremos ficar atrás da Akatsuki? Sakura-chan, se você ainda não esta preparada, pense bem, pois isso vai ser difícil, vamos passar anos os caçando, anos fora de nossa casa. - ele falou em um tom que Sakura jamais pensou ser possível. Naruto amadurecendo? Mas ele tinha razão, não tinha parado para pensar nisso.

Sakura: E porque na minha casa?

Naruto: Porque a sua é a maior que não tem pais! - ele disse sorridente. - além do que, a anfitriã não paga as despesas, lucro para você!

Sakura: Mas tem a casa destruida. - ela falou mais para si d que para ele. - escuta, o que o Kazekage esta fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Ah, ele veio discutir umas coisas com a vovó Tsunade.

Sakura: Estou dizendo aqui em minha casa - ela o encarou enfezada.

Naruto: É que eu estava com saudade deles - ele tentou sorrir para ela docemente, conquistando-a. Não se importava de tê-los ali, eram bem vindos de qualquer forma.

Sakura: Uhm.

Naruto: Vamos voltar? Temos só algumas horas.

Quando voltou a sala, reparou com surpresa o tanto de comida que Ino estava retirando de sua geladeira. Jurava que nunca tinha comprado aquelas coisas. Não enquanto sã. Mas não pode se negar a comer um pouco daqueles salgadinhos que estavam na mesa.

Gaara: Sakura. - ouviu uma voz suave atrás de si e reparou que Gaara estava ao seu lado, também pegando salgadinhos.

Sakura: Ei Gaara, como esta?

Gaara: Bem. Você esta preparada?

Sakura: Como?

Gaara: Para encontrar Sasuke. - aquela pergunta foi como um balde a água fria sendo jogada em si. Ficou encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. Não, não estava preparada para encontrá-lo daquela forma que encontrou e talvez estivesse conseguindo se preparar para a outra vez, mas jamais saberia a resposta ao certo.

Você gostava bastante dele não? - desta vez foi outra voz vindo do outro lado, era Kankurou ali, olhando-a calmamente. Como eles sabiam tanto sobre a sua vida, não sabia, nunca tivera muita amizade com eles. Carinho e respeito sim, mas não imaginava que fosse mútuo. Se bem que salvara ou auxiliara a salvar a vida deles.

Sakura: Eh... gostava, coisa de criança. - respondeu sem graça.

Kankurou: Sei - Kankurou sorriu, um sorriso lindo, acolhedor, carismático, que a encantou e fez ficá-lo olhando abobada. - você esta dispersa, ou é impressão?

Sakura: Im... impressão. - sentia-se com vergonha ao lado dos dois irmãos - Vocês vão ficar muito tempo aqui?

Kankurou: Na verdade não, vamos partir amanhã. Gaara queria ver Naruto antes de vocês partirem.

Sakura: Sério? - ela olhou para Gaara, que apenas sorriu timidamente.

Gaara: Naruto é um bom amigo, já me ajudou diversas vezes, vocês dois aliás, e eu gostaria de retribuir. Sakura, eu nunca lhe disse antes, mas sei de todo o seu esforço no passado, obrigado.

Sakura: Não fiz nada, Chiyo e Naruto são os...

Kankurou: Nem vem, sem você eu não estaria aqui! - falou desta vez Kankurou, passando a mão pelos ombros dela em um semi abraço amigável. - se dê mais valor, moça.

Sakura: É, acho que você tem razão...

Kankurou: Agora, me diz se você não concorda comigo...

Gaara: Kankurou! - Gaara vociferou.

Kankurou: Gaara e sua amiga Ino não combinam perfeitamente?

Sakura: Como? - ela engasgou com sua esfirra, quase cuspindo tudo para fora. Depois olhou para Ino e reparou como ela ficava lançando olhares a cada instante para Gaara. - Nossa! Como não tinha visto isto antes? Sério? - ela olhou para Gaara que estava com um olhar assassino direcionado a Kankurou.

Gaara: Não, é imaginação do meu irmão, não ligue para as bobagens que ele fala.

Sakura: Não sei não, não me parece imaginação, a Ino não para de te secar. O que você acha dela, Gaara?

Kankurou: Ele não para de falar dela, Sakura. Ela ficou como a guia dela aqui de Konoha e foi tão amável com ele que ele não consegue mais...

Gaara: Kankurou, já chega! Pare de imaginar coisas. Ela é apenas uma boa amiga. Com licença Sakura. - ele saiu calmamente, apesar de sua leve irritação.

Kankurou: Não acredite nele, ele nunca assumiria para alguém coisas assim.

Sakura: É, a Ino tem sorte... - ela sim estava agindo certo, se apaixonando por alguém que saberia lhe dar valor, que lhe daria carinho, respeito, amor. Gaara fora uma pessoa cruel, mas Naruto o ajudou a recuperar a sanidade. Agora ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, conhecida por sua capacidade de conciliação, de amizade, de nunca perder a calma. Um bom Kazekage, o melhor de Suna, pelo que ouvira. Um bom homem.

Kankurou: Como? - Kankurou a tirou de seus pensamentos, mas ela apenas o olhou confusa, sem entender o que ele estava perguntando. Não se lembrava de ter falado nada. - porque a Ino tem sorte?

Sakura: Ah... é que, bem, ela se apaixonou por uma pessoa boa.

Kankurou: Uhm, entendo. Você acha que se apaixonou erroneamente por Sasuke? - ele perguntou diretamente, mais uma vez fazendo-a arregalar seus olhos. - essas coisas você não pode controlar, Sakura. Mas nunca se esqueça, você em primeiro plano. Não se destrua por alguém que não te considere. Você merece alguém bom, que te dê valor - ele passou a mão em suas costas, levemente, não se insinuando, mas sim como forma de lhe dar apoio - mas antes precisa se dar valor. É o primeiro passo.

Sakura: É, você tem razão. Obrigada Kankurou.

O resto da pequena festa passou conversando com Temari e Kankurou, que estavam loucos para saber notícias suas. Depois a conversa de todos mudou ao notarem como Gaara e Ino conversavam intimamente, por fim, e o mais curioso de tudo, Gaara mandou todos para algum lugar e disse que gostava dela "qual o problema de vocês? Não posso gostar ou me apaixonar por uma pessoa? O que tem de curioso nisso?" e virou-se irritado para Ino, que estava espantada, levando-a para fora do apartamento para que pudessem conversar a sós.

Ino: O que você disse lá dentro, era verdade? - por fim perguntou Ino.

Gaara: Sim. - ele virou-se para ela, seus olhos verdes concentrados nos azuis dela. - eu gosto de você.

Ino: Mas... esta se apaixonando por mim? - ele sorriu levemente, se aproximou dela sem tirar o contato dos olhos.

Gaara: Sim. Agora o que resta a saber é... e você? - ele perguntou quando estava a alguns centímetros da boca dela, ainda a encarando com seus olhos verdes sedutores e brilhantes. Podia sentir sua respiração próxima e o calor que emanava do corpo dele, ocasionando um delicioso arrepio em todo o seu corpo. Gaara a encarava como se estivesse tentando ler sua mente ou devorar sua boca. Como resposta, ela se aproximou dele, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus. No início, ele ficou impressionado pela atitude dela e a deixou livre, apenas sentindo aquela leve pressão em seus lábios, esquentando-os. Sentiu como eles eram macios e estavam secos. Esta resposta era mais do que precisava dela. Ela manteve a pressão, como que insegura se estaria agindo certo sem provocá-lo, afinal, ele era o Kazekage, era estranho beijá-lo.

Após senti-la retesar-se, Gaara passou uma mão na cintura dela lentamente, antes de por fim, puxá-la para si. Ino soltou um suspiro com a atitude dele e entreabriu os lábios. Satisfeito com o que provocava nela, ele começou a mordiscar seus lábios levemente, sentindo a respiração dela se alterar. Eles ainda estavam secos, por isso, deu-lhes um leve beijo seguido de um chupão, acariciando-os com sua lingua. Ino levou uma de suas mãos ao peito dele, acariciando-o ali enquanto enlouquecia com o maravilhoso beijo.

Ele passou uma mão em sua nuca, firmando-a em seus cabelos levemente e fazendo com que inclinasse um pouco mais a cabeça, o que a fez entreabrir ainda mais a boca como em um convite para ele aprofundar o beijo e ele não se seguraria. Chocou sua boca com um pouco mais de volúpia, explorando cada canto dela com sua lingua - gostei da resposta - disse quando os separou momentaneamente, retomando os lábios dela em seguida.

Naruto: ELES ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO! - ouviu a voz de Naruto berrar de dentro da casa e não pode deixar de pensar em idiota.

Ino: Temos platéia... - falou Ino acariciando os cabelos acima da nuca dele.

Gaara: É, e da mais chata. Deixe eles. Já já tenho que ir embora, quero aproveitar o nosso tempo juntos - ele acariciou sua bochecha com os nós dos dedos.

Ino: Ah é... - ela falou pensativa. - bom, legal...

Gaara: Ino?

Ino: Oi?

Gaara: Não se preocupe, não vou me afastar de você - sorriu discretamente para ela - vamos dar um jeito na distância. Infelizmente eu não posso vir para cá, se você quiser ir para Suna algumas vezes, já conheceu lá?

Ino: Não... mas tenho a floricultura para cuidar aqui, meus pais precisam da minha ajuda.

Gaara: Entendo. Bom, mas alguns dias só não complicariam, não? Posso pedi-la como em missão também. Uma missão onde você poderia ficar em minha casa, conhecer toda a cidade, os melhores lugares, ver se sou mesmo um bom cozinheiro como dizem... e vamos pensando em como fazer, sem esquentar a cabeça. - ele foi cada vez puxando-a mais para perto e começou a beijar seu pescoço - você ainda vai me deixar louco. - falou com uma voz rouca enquanto ouvia uma exclamação de Naruto e de Kiba que agora parecia também estar ali. Temari falava algo sobre algo que também não se preocupava em ouvir.

Ino: Combinado. Vou adorar conhecer a sua casa. - ela sorriu para ele antes de ele a beijar mais uma vez.

Sakura: Naruto, pelo Kami, deixa os dois em paz! - Sakura gritou pela enéssima vez, até que por fim desistiu de só falar e o puxou a força da janela. - caramba, como você é irritante!

Temari: Quem diria, estou tão orgulhosa do meu irmãozinho! - falou Temari contente. - finalmente agindo como um homem.

Ao puxar Naruto, não pode deixar de ver Gaara e Ino ali na frente, abraçados e se beijando apaixonadamente. Por alguns segundos ficou imaginando como seria ter alguém que realmente gostasse de si.

Kankurou: Ei, Saki, o que houve? - Perguntou Kankurou ao seu lado. De onde ele tinha tirado ele apelido? - vem, puxa logo o naruto.

Sai olhava os dois distante, apenas analisando. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas algo não lhe agradava ao ver aquele homem perto de Sakura. Precisava procurar em um de seus livros e descobrir o que era essa sensação. Desviou por fim, a atenção dos dois e se concentrou na conversa com um eufórico Lee.

Quando chegou perto do horário de partir, Sakura foi atrás de sua mochila, já pronta, com algumas coisas necessárias para se passar um bom tempo fora. Naruto e os outros que iam partir também já estavam com as suas. Eram umas seis horas quando começaram a se despedir.

Gaara e Ino já haviam se despedido, pois os irmãos Sabaku tinham que ir pegar as suas coisas e finalizar a conta no Hotel.

Sakura se despediu dos que estavam ali.

Tenten: Qualquer coisa só chamar a gente, ok? Se cuidem - disse Tenten enquanto a abraçava. Neji depois lhe deu um rápido abraço e voltou para o lado de Tenten, com quem jamais iria admitir, mas que sempre estava ao lado.

xxxx

Estavam correndo, saltando, prosseguindo fazia quase um dia quando finalmente Yamato decidiu dar-lhes um descanso merecido.

Yamato: Bom, acho que progredimos bastante hoje. – e então, majestosamente surgiu uma pequena mansão de madeira, feita pelo ninja. – descente para um descanso, não?

Naruto: Nunca mais dormimos ao relento com o capitão Yamato. – sorrindo alegremente enquanto caminhava para a casa.

Sakura: Hai... ainda bem.

Por mais que tentava se distrair, sempre as cenas do outro dia voltavam a sua mente e quanto mais isto acontecia, maior era sua vontade de socar até a morte duas pessoas. Definitivamente era uma pupila digna da hokage.

Sai: Porque você esta com esse olhar assassino? – perguntou-lhe com seu habitual sorriso falso.

Sakura: Nem queira saber.

Com isso ela seguiu Naruto, deixando um Sai assustado. Ainda se lembrava do soco que a companheira havia lhe dado quando se conheceram, usando seu sorriso inocente como isca.

Naruto: Uh, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo lá sozinhos? – um bico se formou enquanto ele olhava emburrado para Sai.

Sakura: Naruto! O que mais estaríamos fazendo?

Sai: Heheh, quer mesmo uma resposta?

Ele olhou sedutoramente para Sakura, que sentiu um arrepio subir em sua espinha. A reação de Sakura o fez se sentir diferente, ela havia se assustando por breves instante, atingindo uma coloração um pouco rosada nas bochechas. Seria vergonha? Talvez tivesse usado a expressão errada ao falar aquilo, apesar de ter gostado de vê-la assim.

Sakura: Não. Definitivamente. – seu tom mostrava claramente a mudança de seu humor, ainda mais com o forte baque da porta, ao entrar no quarto destinado a si.

Naruto: O que foi isso?

Sai: Baka... como você é lerdo - fora uma tentativa de chamar a atenção dela, como aprendera em uma lição de conquistar garotas. Não sabia o porque, mas aquele volume tinha despertado seu interesse.

Naruto: Nanii?

Sai: Só disse a verdade.

Naruto: SAI! – Ele já ia avançar em cima de seu companheiro quando Yamato apareceu, segurando-lhe pela gola de sua blusa.

Yamato: Já chega, o que disse sobre isso? – aqueles olhos aterrorizantes fizeram Naruto temer mais uma vez. Eram estranhos, maníacos, aquele olhar.

Naruto: Ok, ok! Esta tudo bem, não é Sai?

Sai: Humpf. Medroso.

Sorte a de Sai ter saído de perto depois de falar aquilo ou talvez a de Naruto também, na frente de Yamato não seria bom começar uma luta entre companheiros.

Yamato: Naruto, venha comigo.

Naruto: Hai. - os dois saíram daquele acampamento monstruoso em silêncio e foram um pouco para dentro da floresta.

Yamato: Naruto-kun, você deve saber que a sua nova técnica afeta o seu bra...

Naruto: Eu já sei. Não se preocupe.

Yamato: Não a use caso não necessite, entendeu?

Naruto: Hai, demo, se encontrarmos o Sasuke, ele provavelmente vai querer lutar, então eu...

Yamato: Somos um time, não tente fazer a luta individual...

Naruto: Mas é...

Yamato: Naruto, as conseqüências poderão ser graves, lembre-se do quanto demorou a recuperação de seu braço ao usa-la uma só vez.

Naruto: Yamato-sensei, eu quis aprender esta técnica unicamente para esta luta.

Desistindo, Yamato apenas fica observando a escuridão e as formas que a pequena iluminação lhe dava.

Yamato: Alguém esta vindo...

Naruto: Nani? – ele já estava pronto para atacar quando viu aquele ser familiar. – Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Oe, Naruto, Yamato-sensei.

Naruto: Ah... o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Kakashi: Tsunade nos mandou. – ele apenas sorriu e ao seu redor apareceram Hinata, Kiba com Akamaru e Shino.

Naruto: Oe, Hinata-chan, como esta linda de novo! – disse todo abobalhado sem perceber o que este simples elogio causara na garota.

Yamato: Então a hokage decidiu reconsiderar?

Kakashi: Hai... será difícil capturar Itachi com um time só.

Yamato: Certamente.

Kakashi: Tudo bom, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Hã? – tinha certeza absoluta que estava escondendo bem seu chakra, sendo pega de surpresa pelos sensei. Talvez fosse seus sentimentos que a estavam deixando distraída demais.

Havia seguido os dois desde que saíram daquela pequenina casa e desde que Naruto falara da luta com Sasuke, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos. Não era somente uma luta para Naruto, ela também tinha o direito de espanca-lo até a morte.

Kakashi: Ei, Sakura? Você esta me ouvindo?

Sakura: Hã?

Naruto: Sakura-chan, você não me parece bem! – disse inconformado com o estranho comportamento da amiga, tinha certeza que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia de forma alguma imaginar algo.

Sakura: Iee, não é nada não, vamos, vamos.

Yamato: Naruto, Sakura, vão dormir um pouco.

Sakura: Hai. – e voltando-se para os recém chegados. - é bom tê-los conosco. – ela sorriu docemente, porém, seus pensamentos estavam longes.

Talvez até fosse melhor deixar a luta de Sasuke para Naruto, aí ela poderia pegar a outra. Definitivamente iria pega-la. Soca-la tanto, mas tanto que... ela parou com esses pensamentos um pouco antes de socar a porta, reparando no que estava fazendo. Não tinha que ficar com raiva dela. Pena, isso sim. Porque ela estava com alguém incapaz de demonstrar sentimentos. Isso, não estava com raiva daquela moça, apesar de ser realmente oferecida, fato, mas isso não importava, agora não tinha mais sentimentos por ele.

Foi para dentro daquela mansão e encontrou Sai sentado na área principal, lendo um livro de capa preta sem título.

Sai: Eu sinto que você não esta muito bem.

Sakura: eh, eu também. - ela falou tentando forçar um sorriso.

Sai: é aquilo, né? Que você falou na festa...

Sakura: Aquilo o que? - ela se espantou, não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, não conversara com ele na festa.

Sai: Sobre Sasuke. Ouvi a conversa entre você e Kankurou - ela o encarou, sem saber se ficava irritada por ele ter ouvido uma conversa particular ou feliz por ver que tinha mais alguém querendo a ajudar.

Sakura: mais ou menos. Eu não consigo me decidir. Sai, por favor, não quero falar disso agora.

Sai: quanto mais você evitar o assunto, mais vai ficar difícil, feiosa.

Sakura: é, eu sei, mas não tem o que fazer. Eu infelizmente ainda sinto muita coisa por ele, não sei porque, realmente, eu mal o conheci, mas não consigo parar, mesmo ele sendo um idiota arrogante e traíra.

Sai: nossa... quanta raiva. A melhor coisa, Sakura, seria você esquecer ele... mas eu li que a gente não manda no coração. Tão pouco podemos mudar alguém, sem que ele queria ser mudado - ela ficou encarando-o. Não sabia ao certo, mas parecia ser a primeira vez que ele a chamara por seu nome.

Sakura: Você tem se informado bastante. Bom, acho que vou dormir, estou cansada e amanhã continuamos correndo e procurando.

Sai: É, é legal aprender sobre sentimentos. Boa noite feiosa, e relaxe. - ele sorriu para ela. O porque de todos estarem sendo tão amigos com ela, não sabia, mas sabia que eram boas pessoas. Seu ciclo de amizades estava se mostrando em algo grandioso, mesmo que não quisera isso. Agora via o quanto aquelas pessoas ao seu redor faziam diferença, que eles a consideravam e estariam ali para ajudá-la, que lhe davam valor, diferentemente de outra pessoa.

Enfim, foi dormir, ou melhor, tentou, mas não conseguia com tanta ansiedade e raiva dentro de si. Seus pensamentos tramavam inúmeras estratégias para sua vingança e para parar de pensar assim, de deixar Sasuke.

Talvez caminhar um pouco a fizesse se sentir melhor, mas quando abriu os olhos, notou um vulto parado em sua frente. Sua primeira reação foi gritar e assim tentou, mas o vulto rapidamente ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tapou-lhe a boca.

Não pense nisso! – ele apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando-lhe leves arrepios.

xxxx

Definitivamente aquela ex companheira estava lhe dando trabalho. Toda hora a lembrança daquele beijo vinha-lhe a mente. Não suportou quando Karin disse que Kakashi estava por perto. Sabia que ela estaria por aí. Simplesmente despistou seu time para que não se encontrassem.

Separou-os bem e sorrateiramente foi de encontro a ela. Tinha coisas para resolver.

Sakura estava tentando lhe dizer algo, mas com sua boca tapada não era nada fácil. Estava ficando irritada quando ele finalmente tirou a mão.

Sakura: O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixinho, se acordasse alguém, iria virar um transtorno.

Sasuke: Porque vocês estão aqui?

Sakura: Oras, já não lhe disse antes? Tsunade nos mandou atrás de Itachi e de você.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu disse para vocês não me atrapalharem.

Sakura: Você não é o único que quer Itachi morto, deixa de ser egoísta. – ela olhou-o com fúria, mostrando que definitivamente ainda estava muito, mas totalmente zangada com ele.

Sasuke: Egoísta?

Sakura: Sim, extremamente, além de um fraco, traidor, orgulhos...

Antes que pudesse continuar, ela já estava no chão com Sasuke por cima, segurando-lhe a garganta, dificultando sua respiração.

Sasuke: Você que é fraca! – vociferou em seu ouvido, com os dentes praticamente cerrados.

Sakura estava estática abaixo dele, aquele corpo quente em cima do seu, aquela proximidade, mas os olhos dele, ainda mais chamando-a de fraca a enfureceram como se estivesse vendo-o beijando Karin.

Sakura: Sasuke, saia de cima de mim agora – ela respondeu num tom mais ameaçador do que o dele, seus olhos estavam demoníacos. – saia daqui antes que eu perca a calma... – inconscientemente ela pode sentir o chakra fluindo para seus punhos, muito, mas muito, iria arrebenta-lo se não conseguisse se acalmar, mas talvez devesse mesmo acabar com aquela face orgulhosa.

Sasuke: Uhm... – definitivamente ela ficava linda furiosa daquela maneira, dava-lhe até um arrepio na barriga, aquele olhar ameaçador dela se impondo. A tentação da proximidade era muita, mas se a irritasse, provavelmente ela acordaria a todos e principalmente o escandaloso Naruto.

Sakura: O que você esta esperando? – não pode resistir, socou-o no rosto com quase toda a sua força e um filete de sangue foi jorrado daquela fria boca, assim como ele quase capotou para o lado. Sakura não havia usado toda a sua força.

Sasuke: Oe, isso doe. – estava acariciando seu rosto enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda permaneciam rentes ao corpo de Sakura, sustentando-o em cima dela.

Sakura: Precisa ainda muito mais disso, seu traíra! – ela estava quase alterando sua voz quando ele novamente postou-lhe a mão em sua boca. O que aconteceu com tudo o que havia pensado, de não se importar mais com ele, de se dar mais valor, procurar alguém que realmente a merecesse.

Sasuke: Droga, você acordou alguém... – ele disse com a voz pesada. – Sakura, - ele se levantou passando antes a mão pelos lábios dela – eu não... – não teve tempo, se falasse mais alguma coisa seria pego.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, o que esta havendo? – Naruto chegou um pouco atrasado, Sasuke já havia partido deixando apenas Sakura com o punho cerrado e os olhos arregalados.

Sakura: Ah... um... um sonho, pesadelo... – justificou-se, por estar com aquela quantidade imensa de chakra reunida.

Naruto: Definitivamente quero dormir longe de você.

Sakura: Naruto... saia daqui!

Naruto: Oe, calma Sakura-chan, já vo indo, só queria saber se... ta bom, já fui!

xxxx

_Nossa... esses dias veio um monte de parente e visitas aqui em casa... aí complicou pra escrever u.ú, ainda mais com o rumo que o manga ta tomando, xD_

_Bom... é isso, espero que tenham gostado, e REVIEWS! ONEGAAAAII! Elas são a fonte di minha inspiração e oia que ela ta meio ruim, então ajudem n.n_

_Domo arigato por toodassss as reviews!_

_GOMEN NE pela demoraaaa!_

_Detalhe: só agora eu aprendi a responder as reviews n.n"... santa lerdeza... ù.ú_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	4. Chapter 4

_Neeeee... desculpem a demoraa... eh que a falta de inspiração tava grandi u.ú_

_Ahhh... honestamente axo que não ficou tão bom... mas... como sou sempre pessimista, então vou esperar a opinião di vocês xD_

_Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u_

xxxx

Cap.4

No outro dia os oito se reuniram e foram para uma cidadezinha a meio dia dali. Quando chegaram, Kakashi começou a dar instruções. Estavam procurando por rastros de Sasuke.

Como meio de comunicação, Sakura recebeu dois dos cachorros de Kakashi e assim partiu em sua busca.

Estava correndo a uns vinte minutos quando um dos cachorros parou subitamente.

Sakura: O que foi?

Cachorro: Esta fraco, mas o chão aqui tem o cheiro de Uchiha Sasuke.

Cachorro2: Aliás, você esta com cheiro de Uchiha Sasuke...

Sakura: Sério?

Sakura ficou pensativa, mas seguiu os cachorros. Provavelmente Kakashi já deveria saber, ele possuía um faro magnífico, mas porque não falavam nada não conseguia adivinhar.

Aquele encontro noturno fazia-a desejar não encontra-lo mais. Seus desejos não foram atendidos. O que encontrou a fez perder toda a linha de raciocínio que mais uma vez tinha construido. Encontrou o time Hebi, e ali estava aquela ruivinha se agarrando a Sasuke, se oferecendo, esfregando os peitos no braço dele. Aquilo fez o sangue subir. Queria espancar alguém e no momento, aquela ruiva estava pedindo e muito.

Cachorro: Oe, Sakura, é melhor manter a distância.

Sakura: Avisem os outros.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, avançou para ela. Lançando-lhe kunais e então, com um salto, preparou um tremendo soco.

Karin: Mas o que...?

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Vocês...! – ela olhou furiosa, para os dois e lançou kunais nos dois. Sasuke se afastou e então Sakura foi na direção de Karin.

Seus socos estavam acabando com o relevos, criando imensas crateras como nunca antes havia feito. E então, um deles atingiu Karin em cheio, que foi jogada longe, mas mesmo caída, Sakura não parou, estava partindo pra cima dela quando sentiu-se presa por braços rígidos e severos.

Sasuke: Já chega. – sua voz fria prevaleceu ali. Karin se levantou, sentindo-se triunfante por ter o mais novo Uchiha a protegendo. - esta agindo como criança, Sakura.

Sakura: Oe... Sasuke, não se atreva a encostar em mim de novo! – com isso seu chute foi direcionado àquela região. Ele a soltou um pouco desconcertado com as palavras dela.

Shino: Sakura?

Kakashi: O que esta acontecendo aqui? – ele olhou para a pupila espantado.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Essa luta é minha! – ele emburrou.

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Sakura: Fica com ele, não me interessa mais. – respondeu desdenhosamente. – eu só quero acabar com ela.

Kakashi: Oe... acalmem-se... não era isso o planejado.

Juugo: Karin? – ele havia acabado de chegar, notando o sangramento e os roxos na companheira.

Suigetsu: Nossa... quanta gente! Quem eu posso matar, Sasuke?

Sasuke não respondeu. Estava apenas olhando para aquela ninja enfurecida. Não conseguia parar, aquelas palavras estavam apunhalando-lhe o coração, se é que ainda tivesse um. Ela parecia ter perdido a sanidade, estava batendo em alguém como nunca a vira fazer antes. Ele sempre faria isso, normal, mas vê-la fazer isso, era algo que não estava certo.

Karin: Oe... Sasuke-kun, você vai me proteger? – nisso ela abraçou-lhe o braço.

Sasuke: Solte-me, agora... – ele falou com uma voz de poucos amigos, mas seus olhos continuavam concentrados em uma só pessoa. Ela notou aqueles olhares confusos, mas não iria voltar a trás.

Naruto: Oe... teme.. quem é essa aí? Ta traindo a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: Baka... – finalmente seus olhos caíram no loiro encabulado. Naruto cerrou o punho ao notar a cara de ódio de Sakura.

Naruto: Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, eu vou faze-lo pagar! – nisso Naruto avança em cima de seu ex-companheiro. Naruto atirou-lhe várias shurikens, mas Sasuke apenas desembainhou sua katana, defendendo-se com ela. Enquanto isso, Sakura deixou de assistir a luta dos dois para voltar seu olhar àquela estranha.

Sakura: Ei, você, presta atenção aqui! – nisso ela imitou Naruto, fazendo Karin se desviar assustada pelo ataque repentino.

Karin: Aiai... você vai me pagar por esse roxo... – ela olhou para Sakura com desdém e esperou-a atacar, pronta para finalmente começar a lutar.

Sakura: Tome cuidado... se eu te acertar, você já era! – nisso ela saltou e preparando um tremendo soco, partiu para cima da outra.

Por pouco Karin escapou toda sorridente, mas em seu lugar estava um imenso buraco.

Karin: Até parece que você vai me acertar... há! – ela começou novamente com seu deboche, irritando a kunoichi.

Sakura: Pode apostar, meu bem...

Novamente ela se preparou, mas agora estava mais veloz, passava de raspão por Karin, quase a atingindo, mas sempre quase. No entanto, Karin só ficava na defesa, deixando Sakura irritada.

Sakura: Só isso que sabe fazer?

Karin: Uhm... esta me intimando?

Como resposta, kunais voaram e socos foram em sua direção, mas Karin desviou-se e pegou o pulso de Sakura, girando-a com força e arremessando-a de encontro com uma árvore. Sakura tentou amortecer um pouco a queda, mas mesmo assim acabou batendo bruscamente na árvore.

Karin: Ainda quer mais?

Nisso Sasuke que estava apenas brincando com Naruto desviou sua atenção para a ninja, verificando se ela estava bem.

Sakura: É só isso, querida?

Naruto: Oe, Sasuke-teme, presta atenção aqui! – nisso preparou uma descarga de chutes e socos no oponente, que desconcentrado, quase acabou levando-os.

Hinata: Ah... Kakashi-sensei... vamos deixa-los se matarem assim...?

Kakashi: Uhm... faze-los parar vai ser bem difícil! – disse desgostoso com a situação, mas mantinha-se atento aos outros dois ninjas do time de Sasuke. Um deles estava agindo estranhamente e o outro, aquela espada. – Acho que temos outra luta reservada para nós...

Shino: Aquele grandão esta agindo estranhamente.

Yamato: Shino, Kiba, ele vai atacar, vão!

Os dois avançaram de encontro à Juugo, que já estava dominado pela sua sede em matar. Yamato foi junto dos dois.

Kakashi: Hinata, Sai... o outro não vai querer ficar sem nada.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Naruto começavam a apertar o ritmo da luta que até agora fora para testarem um ao outro. Naruto já estava usando o rasengan, mas falhou por duas vezes. Centenas de clones cercavam Sasuke que tranquilamente os liquidava.

Mas a luta que realmente estava saindo faísca era a daquelas duas. Sai reparou que Sakura estava diferente, seus olhos não pareciam conter alegria, ela estava mais parecida, infelizmente, com Sasuke. Seu olhar de ódio estava idêntico ao dele, de quando o encontraram pela primeira vez, mas na atual luta com Naruto, reparou que o Uchiha estava diferente. Seus olhos ficavam constantemente espiando Sakura, aflito. Estranhou aquilo, mas sabia significar uma coisa: preocupação. Se ele estava preocupado com Sakura, era porque se importava com ela, logo, devia ter sentimentos por ela. Sentimentos amorosos ou apenas de amizade? Aquela constatação o deixou levemente irritado.

Sakura estava insana, querendo socar ao máximo aquela mulher com pouca roupa a sua frente. Sua frustração amorosa, o sentimento de ser posta de lado, de se apaixonar por alguém que não lhe dava valor e ser trocada por uma pessoa como a que encarava, davam-lhe forças para o que estava fazendo. Esta seria seu saco de pancadas, seu meio de extravassar. E não sentia nem um pouco de remorso, aliás, a idéia nunca lhe fora mais bem vinda. Como queria encher alguém de socos com toda a sua força! Soltou um xingamento ao ver aquela kunoichi apenas recuando. Karin encarou-a furiosamente.

Karin: Do que você me chamou, vadia! – ela preparou-se para atacar, mas mal pode se mexer e Sakura já estava praticamente na sua frente.

Sakura: Morra! – ela a socou, mas Karin desviou-se e pegou Sakura por trás, cravando em suas costas uma kunai.

Karin: Acha mesmo que você pode comigo?

Sai e Sasuke: Sakura! - Sasuke, ignorando completamente o loiro, parou a luta e ameaçou ir até ela. Sakura estava de olhos arregalados ao vê-lo daquela forma, indo ao seu encontro, preocupado. Nunca o havia visto assim. Teve vontade de sorrir, mas era orgulhosa demais. Sentindo um pouco de dor, levantou-se bruscamente e encarou Karin.

Sakura: Você... – ela colocou uma das mãos em suas costas, e começou a se curar lentamente. Mais rápido do que antes, ela já estava atrás de Karin, segurando-a fortemente. – é... – com uma kunai, rascou várias vezes a pele daquela e antes de a soltar, preparou um soco merecedor de uma pupila da hokage. – fraca.

Karin voou longe, muito longe. Bateu em uma árvore e caiu totalmente acabada no chão, enquanto Sakura apenas terminava de curar seu ferimento. Aqueles olhos esverdeados estavam estranhos. Ela começou seu trajeto de encontro a Karin, sem piedade, chutou-lhe, jogando-a longe mais uma vez.

Naruto: Sa... Sakura-chan! – ele apenas olhava a companheira insana, dominada pela fúria, enquanto caminhava novamente para ferir a outra. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu de encontro a ela, para que parasse, mas não foi bem sucedido.

Sasuke: Sakura! Já chega! – ele estava atrás dela, sua voz rígida a fez parar. Ela voltou-se lentamente para ele e o encarou. Ele quase chegou a recuar, aquelas esmeraldas estavam frias como nunca antes vira. Não a estava reconhecendo e definitivamente sentiu falta daquele antigo olhar, acolhedor, amigável. Ficou imaginando se fora ele o causador daquilo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar.

Sakura: Você... porque se preocupou...? – ela segurava firmemente a kunai e não o encarava mais.

Sasuke: não me preocupei. – ele tentava manter seu tom frio, mas algo estava impedindo-o, talvez fosse vê-la com aqueles olhos. Aquilo o abalara. Pode ver solidão neles. - eu preciso dela, não a mate.

Sakura: Eu queria e muito agora bater em você até não agüentar mais... – ela voltou seu olhar para ele. – mas, não vale... o esforço. – a kunai caiu no chão e ela simplesmente voltou suas costas para ele, deixando-o ali, pasmo. Totalmente sem reação.

Naruto: Oe, Sakura-chan, você esta bem?

Sakura: Hai. Cadê... cadê os outros?

Naruto: Nani? – só agora os dois foram se dar conta da pequena luta travada um pouco distante dali.

Suigetsu atacava insanamente Kakashi, enquanto Sai e Hinata ajudavam-no com sua estratégia e nisso, um Juugo descontrolado arrebentava tudo o que encontrava ao seu alcance, mas Yamato não estava tendo tanta dificuldades com a ajuda de Shino e Kiba.

Ao vê-lo, Sasuke parte em direção a Juugo e ele mesmo encerra aquela batalha, usando de suas habilidades para controlar o companheiro.

Sasuke: Não é hora de desperdiçar chakra. – ele falou quando o companheiro voltou ao normal. – Suigetsu! – ele chamou a atenção do outro, fazendo-o parar a luta também. – A akatsuki esta por perto, parem de desperdiçarem forças!

Os três se reuniram e foram de encontro a Karin, que havia desmaiado, mas Sakura apareceu na frente deles.

Naruto: Já chega, Sakura-chan, não... – ele ficou quieto ao vê-la se agachar. Ela estava curando-a.

Suigetsu: Sasuke, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou ao notar que seus adversários estavam do seu lado. Aquele clima instável e pesado incomodava a todos.

Sasuke: Creio que não precisamos mais de lutas, não é, naruto-baka? – ele voltou-se para o ninja, frio como sempre e este apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Afinal, se não estivessem inteiros para a akatsuki, não teriam chances.

Kakashi estava apenas observando a tudo, e bem aliviado em ver que os dois não voltariam a travar lutar desnecessárias. Olhou para Sasuke, com um misto de culpa e preocupação e o que viu, o fez analisá-lo. Ele estava com uma postura diferente, olhando a todo instante para Sakura, como se tivesse voltado a ser aquele garoto que treinara.

Kakashi: Sakura, não use todo o seu chakra... – mal acabou de falar e ela já capotou no chão. Havia curado todos os ferimentos da outra e os seus, apesar de ter feito aquilo um pouco a contra gosto, não conseguia deixa-la naquele estado por sua culpa. Kankurou apareceu ao seu lado e a pegou no colo.

Sai: sei umas técnicas para ajudar na restauração de chackra. Precisamos achar um abrigo enquanto faço ela se recuperar rápido.

Yamato: Certo, eu me certifico disso.

Sasuke: Suigetsu, pegue Karin, temos que ir. Kakashi, não tente nos impedir. - ele encarou o outro com Sakura no colo e sentiu um embrulho em seu estomago.

Kakashi: não quer se unir a nós, Sasuke?

Yamato: Até as duas se recuperarem.

Sasuke encarou o antigo sensei e pensou que talvez, no momento, não iria atrapalhar por completo os seus planos, além do que poderia colocar juízo na cabeças deles, tirá-los da pista de Itachi e assim ficar livre.

Sasuke: Por pouco tempo, e não quero que interfiram se encontrarmos meu irmão.

Kakashi: Hai. Vamos - concordou apenas para mantê-lo próximo. Tsunade o instruira a manter-se perto de Sasuke e auxilia-lo na caça a Itachi. Caso Sasuke não retornasse quando o irmão finalmente estivesse morto, ele tinha ordens para capturar o Uchiha mais novo e levá-lo a força de volta para Konoha. A Hokage temia que as outras vilas o declarassem como nukenin, ninja criminoso que abandonou sua vila, precisando agir rápido e controlar a situação.

Sai levantou Sakura, enquanto Suigetsu pegava Karin e eles logo partiram. Tomaram uma boa distância do local para não serem perseguidos tão facilmente e então, como sempre, Yamato fez uma pequenina mansão, bem camuflada.

No trajeto, ninguém havia trocado uma só palavra e a tensão rolava, principalmente entre Naruto e Sasuke. Este as vezes olhava rapidamente para a kunoichi nos braços de Sai, sentindo uma pontada dentro de si. Queria tira-la daqueles braços, mas seu orgulho não permitia.

O alívio foi tremendo quando ele depositou-a em um quarto, tendo seguido-o até lá por instinto. Viu-o começando a iniciar sua técnica para aumentar o fluxo de chackra e permaneceu na porta, observando e cuidando de Sakura. Não queria deixá-los sozinhos ali.

Sai: o que esta fazendo Sasuke?

Sasuke: Perdão?

Sai: porque não a deixa ir? Tem que ficar voltando para a vida dela, sendo que esta sempre a destratando?

Sasuke: não é da sua conta. Como você quer que eu trate bem alguém que age daquela forma?

Sai: ela me lembrou muito você. Se você a transformar em uma pessoa como você, eu juro que te mato, Uchiha.

Sasuke: Qual o seu interesse nisso?

Sai: ela é... - ele olhou para a kunoichi que estava adormecida, com uma cara não muito feliz. - eu gosto muito dela. - aquilo deixou o Uchiha espantado. Como alguém poderia gostar daquela moça irritante? Uma insegurança bateu em si.

Sasuke: fique longe dela. - ele disse simplesmente, sem pensar.

Sai: porque? Qual o problema se ela se apaixonar por outra pessoa, que realmente lhe de valor?

Sasuke: ela não vai se apaixonar por você.

Sai: que insegurança Uchiha. Pois saiba que da forma que você a trata, ela estava realmente descobrindo que não gostava mais de você. Que queria alguém que fosse bom para ela. Você não é isso, não é mesmo? Deixe-a partir.

Sasuke: ela é livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas. Eu não tenho interesse algum nela.

Sai: certo. Você não tem. - ele olhou para Sasuke, encostado na porta, com um olhar distante. Um rapaz como aquele só traria confusão, ele não sabia ainda quem era, não sabia o que pensar, era muito fácil influenciar, algumas pessoas certas poderiam faze-lo mudar drasticamente de caminho. - o seu problema, é que precisa arrumar uma personalidade.

Sasuke: você quer morrer? - ele começou a tirar sua katana da bainha, enfurecido. Como alguém se atrevia a falar assim com ele? Não devia ter aceitado o convite de Kakashi, não devia. Queria e muito matar aquele cara desgraçado.

Shino: Sasuke, se tirar essa espada, vai ter problemas amigo. - frio e imperceptível, Shino e Kiba estavam ao lado de Sasuke, com seus insetos voando ameaçadoramente perto dele, pronto para atacar a qualquer movimento.

Sasuke saiu do lugar, deixando os três ali. Não gostava da idéia de deixar Sakura com um cara daqueles, mas menos ainda de ficar perto daquele cara.

Naruto: Teme, o que faz aqui?

Sasuke: Não é da sua conta.

Naruto: Se você fizer alguma coisa à Sakura-chan...!

Sasuke: Cale a boca. – e deu as costas a um emburrado encrenqueiro. Foi para junto de seus companheiros que se ajeitavam para descansar.

Até que tentou descansar um pouco, mas não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos, naquelas palavras secas e desiludidas. Talvez nunca chegara a imaginar que aquela Sakura pudesse deixar seus sentimentos por ele. Aquelas palavras o fizeram despertar para uma angústia que jamais imaginara.

Já fazia tempo que deixara de pensar em Itachi para se concentrar naquela kunoichi que estava atrapalhando sua vida. Praticamente matara uma pessoa de seu time e gastara todas as suas forças para cura-la, definitivamente não a entendia.

Não entendia mais ainda porque ficava pensando nela assim. Aquilo chegava a irrita-lo, como se fosse difícil também. Mas não o deixava dormir. Xingou-se mentalmente por várias vezes o modo que agira com ela. Só naquele dia fora grosso várias vezes. A enfurecera. Se bem que ela furiosa daquela maneira ficava linda, menos com os olhos frios e sem expressão. Aquilo era assustador.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e levantou-se de encontro ao seu problema. Aquela que o causava. Já sabia o que sentia, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo, ainda mais que se o admitisse temia o que poderia acontecer. Ficar desta maneira também não era a melhor solução. Suavemente abriu a porta, sem fazer algum ruído e fechou-a assim também. Ficou ali, parado na porta, apenas olhando-a descansar. Estava com uma expressão sofrida na face. Deveria ter se esforçado e muito para não chorar nos momentos em que se encontraram.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela sem desviar o olhar. Ficou ali, pensando e pensando, quando reparou nas mãos ensangüentadas dela. Pegou um pano que estava consigo e limpou-a. Mas enquanto fingia limpa-la, aproveitava para acariciar aquela mão, de tão suave que passava o pano.

Estava assim, perdido em pensamentos quando sentiu o pano ser segurado. Sakura abria lentamente os olhos e confusa o encarava.

Sakura: Aonde.. estamos?

Sasuke: Yamato fez isto aqui. – ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. Estavam normais agora, mas tranqüilos e até doces, apesar da escuridão, conseguia distinguir cada traço daquela jovem ninja.

Sakura: O que você está fazendo? – ela o indagou, notando o pano e que ele estava com a mão por cima da sua. Estranhou totalmente aquele ato, mas ficou apenas observando para ver o tipo de resposta que receberia.

Sasuke: Ah... você estava.. toda ensangüentada. – ele tentou evitar ao máximo aquele seu tom frio, mas era difícil. Mesmo assim, a resposta fora melhor do que ela esperava, sorrindo assim um pouco agradecida.

Sakura: E... ela...?

Sasuke: Graças a você ela logo estará bem. – ela abaixou o olhar – você vai sair matando todas que cruzarem comigo? – ele riu, tentando faze-la também.

Sakura: Não. – com isso, ela fechou a cara, irritada com ele.

Sasuke: Ainda esta com ciúmes? – falou ao notar o tom dela.

Sakura: Não é isso! Baka! – ele olhou-a desconfiado, com um pequeno sorriso por trás, mas praticamente imperceptível naquela escuridão. – não é esse o problema...

Sasuke: Então...?

Sakura: Se você não sabe por si mesmo, não perca seu tempo aqui. Aliás, o que você esta fazendo aqui, do meu lado? – ela estava alterando um pouco a voz e tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava fraca.

Sasuke: Oe... vai devagar! – ele a fez deitar-se novamente, tocando-lhe os ombros de forma a força-la a deitar e assim ficou olhando-a seriamente. – talvez estivesse tentando me redimir... um pouco. – ele falou quase que em um sussurro. Era difícil falar aquilo. Mas ela o ouviu e pensou ter ouvido errado por um instante, mas os olhares sérios dele tiraram a dúvida.

Sakura: Vai... vai precisar muito mais do que isso, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Já imaginava. – ele soltou-lhe os ombros. – Sakura, eu não pretendo brincar com você.

Ela arregalou imensamente os olhos. Jamais pensara que ele recordaria de algo que ela dissera assim. Ficou olhando-o por um bom tempo, sem acreditar. Aquelas palavras derreteram um pouco do gelo que estava em si.

Passou a admira-lo um pouco, não podia negar, estava ainda mais belo e aquela cara séria, porém doce combinava com ele. Ele não a olhava mais, mantinha agora o olhar distante em uma das paredes, mas sabia estar sendo observado.

Sasuke: E também não a trairia assim. – ele sorriu debochadamente para ela, um pouco forçado, mas era um sorriso e um olhar totalmente diferente e direcionado somente a ela. Isso a deixou contente ou talvez mais segura por alguns segundos.

Epa. Mas se ele estava falando que não a trairia era porque aceitava que tinham algo. Ela parou para pensar. Isto seria uma confissão disfarçada? Notou seu coração começar a acelerar incontroladamente.

Sakura: Ah... me trairia... – ela corou embaraçada e deixou de encara-lo. – o que você...? – não conseguia de forma alguma encara-lo e isso estava divertindo-o. Finalmente falara algo um pouco descente então. Notou aquela aflição na fala dela, algo que esperava a muito tempo, como se a presença dele fosse capaz de tirar-lhe o fôlego.

Sasuke sorriu marotamente e levantou um braço, puxando-a para si repentinamente, assustando-a e então, envolvendo-a carinhosamente em um abraço.

Sakura: ei...!

Sasuke: Entenda o que quiser, Sakura. – ele cedeu seu peito para aconchegar sua cabeça. Sakura pareceu relutar por alguns momentos, mas no fim, deixou-se levar pelo abraço.

Ela tinha um aroma doce, embriagante, definitivamente. Não se contentou em apenas abraça-la, pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos de forma a faze-la se acalmar do susto.

Sua mão era tão leve e gostosa de se sentir que estava trazendo o sono, ainda mais naquele quentinho em que sua cabeça estava. O cheiro e o contato com aquele forte corpo, ainda mais aquelas mãos determinadas em si estavam deixando-a extremamente corada. Felizmente nessa posição ele não conseguia ver.

Enquanto uma mão a acariciava, a outra a prendia firmemente a si, como se estivesse matando uma saudade insaciável ou um desejo de tê-la perto de si. Com certeza os dois. Antes de adormecer, não pode resistir a pergunta.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... você vai embora... mais uma vez? – ele notou o tom puxado e arrastado na voz dela. Queria dizer que não, mas a lembrança de seu irmão o atormentava ainda. Antes de se entregar totalmente a ela, precisava resolver aquele problema.

Sasuke: Importa? – ele a soltou, deixando-a olha-lo melhor. Ela estava com uma cara feia, uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. Somente pode sorrir àquela careta linda. – Sakura... – ele levantou uma de suas mãos e acariciou-lhe o rosto com a costas da mão. – você já tem meu coração.

Se ela não estivesse sentada, teria com certeza se espatifado no chão ao ouvi-lo. Ele olhava-a tão fixamente que ficou um bom tempo sem reação.

Sasuke: Se eu for, agora tenho por quem voltar. – ele concluiu, e notando a falta de reação da jovem, foi aproximando-se dela lentamente.

xxxx

_Onegaaaaaiii! Mandem reviews e falandu francamente se esse cap ficou bom (continuo axandu que não ù.ú)_

_Vo começar a seguir um caminho independente do manga agora... aaahh... vcs não querem hentai não, querem? n.n"_

_Bom, agradeço muuuuitãaao a todas as reviews, muito obrigadão por as mandarem xD! Um abraçãaao pra vcs!_

_Se alguém tiver críticas também mandem uma review, oka? n.n assim posso escrever um "pouquinho" melhor, neh xD_

_Aééééé...__Marina:__intão, eles não tinham nada, mas eh nitidamente perceptivel no anime, ateh para Naruto n.n", que Sakura sempre foi apaixonada por Sasuke, por isso fiz aquela brincadeira xD_

_U. Saku-chan:__domo arigato pelo comentário, tentei fazer um pouquinhu do que você disse desta vez... espero que tenha ficado bom, axu q tenho dificuldade nessa area u.ú... continue falandu essas "coisinhas" que ajudam muitoo! Aeee, jah que "foi" seu niver, dedico esse cap. a você xD... apesar de estar muuuuito atrasado, neh u.ú gomen ne! Parabéns e felicidades! o/_

_Minnaaa.. eu to meio com pressa, por isso, me desculpem não responder a todas as reviews, mas ameeeii todas elass! xD_

_Um abração di ismagar pra vcs! n.n_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap

_Minnaaaaaaaa "ressuscita"_

_Tah, sei que demorei um pouquinho, bastante, quase nada, demais, mas realmente não estava podendo. Como já havia dito antes, estava com alguns probleminhas familiares, mas finalmente estou conseguindo postar o próximo capítulo que parecia não surgir mais... heheh_

_Bom, como já faz um belo tempo que não escrevo, creio que estou enferrujada, mas isto quem dirão são vocês..._

_Queria pedir milhões de desculpas por atrasar "um pouquinho" os capítulos, sei como é horrível ficar esperando... e agradeço as reviews, pois sem elas acho que nem teria ânimo para voltar, então, graças a vocês, aqui esta o próximo capítulo... que eu particularmente, como sempre, acho que não ficou bom... x.x"_

_Naruto não me pertence... infelizmente xD_

_Divirtam-se!_

xxxx

Cap. 05

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... você vai embora... mais uma vez? – ele notou o tom puxado e arrastado na voz dela. Queria dizer que não, mas a lembrança de seu irmão o atormentava ainda. Antes de se entregar totalmente a ela, precisava resolver aquele problema.

Sasuke: Importa? – ele a soltou, deixando-a olhá-lo melhor. Ela estava com uma cara feia, uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. Somente pode sorrir àquela careta linda. – Sakura... – ele levantou uma de suas mãos e acariciou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão. – você já tem meu coração.

Se ela não estivesse sentada, teria com certeza se espatifado no chão ao ouvi-lo. Ele olhava-a tão fixamente que ficou um bom tempo sem reação.

Sasuke: Se eu for, agora tenho por quem voltar. – ele concluiu, e notando a falta de reação da jovem, foi aproximando-se dela lentamente.

Sakura corou totalmente quando notou a aproximação. Ele estava tão perto que sentia sua respiração quente e incrivelmente calma. Já a sua deveria estar extremamente acelerada. Sasuke sorriu antes de tocar-lhe os lábios.

Aqueles lábios cobriam-lhe saudosamente. De uma forma suave e bem calma, foi pressionando-os mais contra os seus. Eram quentes assim como sua respiração e macios, além de estarem um pouco umedecidos. Seus olhos arregalados logo conseguiram se fechar, assim podia apenas sentir o toque, de seu lábio inferior entre os dele.

Sasuke continuou pressionando-os levemente até perceber que ela estava se acalmando. Uma de suas mãos foi à sua nuca, acariciava-a calmamente, enquanto isso, cada vez mais se aproximava do corpo da jovem. Queria-a colada a si, queria sentir aquele corpo quente e queria embriagar-se naquela doce fragrância.

Sakura não conseguia pensar, apenas cedia-se da forma que ele queria, afinal, era o seu sonho tornando-se realidade depois de tanta espera. Ele brincava com seus lábios, mordendo-lhe ora o inferior, ora seu superior. Sentiu, então, algo mais umedecido ainda acariciando seus lábios, seduzindo-a ainda mais.

A língua de Sasuke passeava pelos lábios dela, brincando e principalmente provocando, deixando os lábios entreabertos de Sakura famintos de desejo. Ele a provocava. Ela enlouquecia.

Finalmente sentiu uma leve pressionada de sua língua contra seus lábios, não parou sequer para pensar, dando-lhe boas vindas de forma sedenta. Suas mãos logo apertaram os cabelos de Sasuke e o trouxeram mais para si, na tentativa de impedir alguma fuga ou mais provocações.

Eles se tocavam levemente. Suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, apenas acostumando com os toques umedecidos. Sasuke parecia estar ficando impaciente com o tempo. Logo pode notar a intensidade sendo alterada por ele. Parecia que queria ainda mais, que a queria cada vez mais a cada toque. Seu desejo apenas deixou-a mais contente por notar que ele a queria daquela forma.

Sasuke: Seja minha. – não entendeu muito bem se aquilo era, mas soou como uma ordem. Aquela voz rouca perto de seu ouvido apenas a fez estremecer. Tinha medo do que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas sempre desejara ouvi-lo falar algo do tipo, e vindo dele, já era o suficiente.

Não conseguia responder algo à ele. Uma, por estar entorpecida com os beijos maliciosos que Sasuke aplicava em seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha umedecida e outra por sua vergonha não lhe permitir.

Sasuke não parava de provocar-lhe e a gota d'agua foi quando sentiu sua língua úmida passeando por todo seu pescoço. Um suspiro escapou-lhe a garganta. Sentia-se cada vez mais quente, jurava que logo estaria com medo do que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas sempre desejara ouvir algo do tipo vindo dele.

O tempo poderia parar naquele instante em que as mãos firmes e macias de Sasuke subiam por seu braço, acariciando-o de forma possessiva, cheio de desejo. Era melhor do que em seus próprios sonhos.

Naruto: Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! O... ? – o estabanado Naruto entrou com tudo no quarto, não fazendo nem um pouquinho de escândalo. O que ocasionou na vinda de Kakashi e de Yamato também.

Kakashi: O que foi Naruto? – Kakashi parecia estar com uma máscara um pouco mais gasta e com uma cara pouco amigável de ter sido acordado assim, ou melhor, pelo Naruto, sinônimo de nada importante.

Sakura: Narutoo... – ela olhou-o mortalmente. Sasuke havia a soltado e se afastado no mesmo instante em que Naruto entrou no quarto.

Naruto: Vocês... você... – Naruto ficou olhando-os, enquanto isso, Sasuke ia se levantando lentamente.

Kakashi: Por que diachos você veio aqui atrapalha-los? Naruto?

Naruto: Ah... eu senti que Sasuke estava aqui e que a Sakura-chan deveria estar em perigo... – olhou para Sasuke com uma cara brava.

Kakashi: bom, de certa forma você estava certo... – ele abafou um riso.

Sasuke: Sakura, posso...? – ele não chegou olha-la, estava apenas encarando Naruto com seu olhar mais mortal. Não, não estava com o sharinga ativado ainda, mas mesmo assim emitia extremo perigo.

Sakura: por favor.

Naruto nem viu quando Sasuke apareceu atrás de si e lhe deu um belo soco na cabeça, que o fez cair na hora.

Naruto: ITAII!

Kakashi: oe... acalmem-se! – tentou, temendo o pior.

Sakura estava mais do que irritada por ter entrado um ser idiota num momento tão inoportuno, acabando com um sonho real. Jamais pensara que teria tamanha raiva de Naruto. Praguejou olhando o corpo esbelto de Sasuke.

Kakashi: Naruto, vá dormir... Sakura sabe se cuidar. – ele virou para ela. – não é mesmo? – talvez estivesse perguntando se ela estaria bem com Sasuke, se ela teria responsabilidades suficientes para permanecer em situações como estava. Ela concordou com ele e olhou para Naruto emburrado saindo do quarto, seguindo Yamato. – Sasuke... – Kakashi o chamou, com uma entonação imponente. – daqui a pouco iremos partir. – disse por fim, como se soubesse estar estragando um momento feliz entre eles. – chame seu time logo.

Sasuke: hn – ele respondeu indiferente esperando Kakashi se retirar. Aparentemente estava bem irritado. Bem mais do que Sakura.

Assim que Kakashi saiu e fechou a porta, ele se voltou para Sakura com um semblante sério.

Sasuke: Eu vou me separar de vocês agora... – ele disse calmamente, esperando uma reação negativa dela, mas ela não disse nada. – eu volto quando puder, prometo. – disse por fim, tentando amenizar a situação.

Sakura: Se nós vamos atrás de Itachi, porque você não vai com a gente?

Sasuke: Vocês me atrapalhariam. – disse por fim, deixando Sakura com uma cara irritada.

Sakura: Eu posso ir com vocês. – não perguntou, apenas afirmou. – e não iria atrapalhar!

Sasuke: Sim, iria.

Sakura: Eu já estou bem grandinha pra saber me cuidar, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke: Não é o caso de você saber se cuidar... – ele olhou para as paredes, talvez não querendo falar o que pensava. – você... vai me atrapalhar... – tentou dizer. – vai me deixar preocupado com sua segurança.

Sakura: Não precisa se preocupar! – respondeu já irritada e se levantando.

Sasuke: Sakura, você não vai! – disse autoritário e saiu do quarto sem olhá-la, batendo a porta um pouco forte em seguida.

Sakura: Como sempre mandão... – estava mais do que irritada, mas não importava o que ele diria, iria atrás deles. E provável que Naruto também, não teria como eles se separarem.

Ainda faltava pouco para o dia amanhecer. Aproveitou aqueles instantes para tratar de alguns ferimentos ainda abertos. Limpou seu rosto e saiu do quarto, pronta para qualquer batalha, mas assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, um Kakashi apressado a chamou.

Engano seu acreditar que não teria como se separarem.

Kakashi: Sasuke sumiu. – disse por fim. – Os que estavam aqui eram clones. – disse meio que com receio da reação dela.

Sakura: Não... não... não era um clone... – disse por fim. – Pra onde eles foram?

Kakashi: Yamato, Naruto, Kiba e Shino estão procurando-os, mas sem sucesso, parecem estar longe já. Deixaram para trás a garota ferida ainda por cima. – disse meio que irritado. – Sakura... poderia ficar aqui com Hinata tomando conta dela?

Sakura: O que?

Kakashi: Sei que é difícil, mas por favor, fique com Hinata.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei! Não, eu quero ir atrás de Sasuke!

Kakashi: Sakura, não há mais quem possa ficar, os outros já estão longe, por favor.

Sakura: Uhm... – não queria aceitar, mas pelo jeito já estava imposto sua situação. Kakashi saiu logo que reparou o semblante triste e derrotado da garota, não deixando outra oportunidade para ela rebater.

Hinata: Sakura-san...? Naruto-kun já foi? – ela perguntou vermelha.

Sakura: Hai. – respondeu sem muita vontade. Afinal, seu sonho parecia estar acabando aos poucos.

Hinata: Sai esta aqui... – ela disse meio desconfiada. – Kakashi-sensei pediu para ele ficar com a gente.

Sakura: E aquela uma?

Hinata: Eu... eu estava indo... agora mesmo ver ela. – disse brincando com seus dedos indicadores.

Sakura passou por ela e foram as duas ver a garota deixada para trás. Mas não pensava nela enquanto caminhava, mas sim em saber se beijara o clone de Sasuke ou ele mesmo. Aquilo não saia de sua mente. Estava corroendo-a aos poucos, consumindo suas energias. Parecia que aquele relacionamento estava fadado a coisas negativas.

Ela abriu a porta e viu Karin, ali, adormecida com uma expressão sofrida na cara. Teve vontade de socá-la mais. Ela conversava com o real Sasuke, e não com clones. Hinata estava parada ali, analisando as feições ameaçadoras de Sakura.

A kunoichi sentou ao lado da enferma e a analisou. Viu como estavam os curativos e se levantou.

Sakura: Ela parece estar bem. Aonde esta Sai-kun?

Hinata: Na entrada. Vigiando. Sa... Sakura-san, ela esta bem? – perguntou timidamente.

Sakura: Hai.

Seguiu para fora da casa feita por Yamato. Alias, mansão e um pouco distante pode reparar em Sai, desenhando algo.

Sakura: Eu já volto. – disse tristemente para Sai, afastando-se da casa em direção ao córrego que sabia ter ali perto.

Sai: Sakura, cuidado... Itachi não esta muito longe...

Sakura: Hai...

Ela continuou seu caminho, tristemente. As suas dúvidas a atormentavam. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e não havia forma melhor do que um belo banho de água fria. E aquele lugar parecia ser perfeito.

Cheio de pedras e com direito até a uma mini cachoeira. Tirou sua camiseta, ficando apenas com o top preto que costumava a usar, tirando também seus calçados, mas permanecendo com seu short e a saia. Não confiava em Sai, definitivamente.

A água realmente estava fria. Percebeu ao mergulhar a ponta de seu dedo do pé nela. De uma rocha, foi entrando aos poucos, deixando seu corpo ir se acostumando com a temperatura e logo pode mergulhar.

Realmente aquilo era ótimo para relaxar. Estava conseguindo esquecer-se de Sasuke, ou de seu clone a cada nova mergulhada que dava.

Já estava ali há uns dez minutos quando finalmente achou que estava bom. Deu um ultimo mergulho e quando voltou a superfície, havia um vulto na margem. Não conseguira nem ao menos detectar a presença de alguém ali, o que favoreceu ainda mais o tamanho susto que levou.

No entanto, encontra-lo ali, tão cedo, não era nem de perto esperado. Logo utilizou o chakra para ficar na superfície da água e pronta para lutar contra aquele traidor de cabelos compridos.

Sakura: Uchiha Itachi! – disse com os dentes cerrados. Sabia que não era prudente ataca-lo sozinha, mas não tinha mais o que fazer. E outra, sua raiva do irmão menor parecia estar voltando, mas contra o que estava a sua frente.

Ela ia começar a avançar de encontro a ele quando ele sumiu e reapareceu atrás de si. E o pior, que a fez regalar os olhos ao máximo, ele enlaçou-lhe a cintura.

O susto a fez paralisar. O que aquele doido estava querendo? Não podia deixar assim. E realmente devia ser mania de irmãos sempre reapareceram atrás das pessoas.

Sakura: Me solte! – ela tentou se mover, mas Itachi continuou ali, sem fazer qualquer esforço, mantendo-a presa a si, por mais que ela tentasse se soltar. Seu corpo molhado encontrava as vestes secas do Uchiha, a proximidade a assustava.

Cada movimento em vão que fazia a apavorava mais. Não queria nem imaginar no que ele planejava em fazer. E o pior, só contava com dois companheiros, o resto provavelmente estaria muito longe.

Se Itachi estava ali, então seu companheiro também deveria estar. Seria impossível saírem vivos dali.

Mesmo com sua força sobre-humana não era capaz de faze-lo a soltar.

Sakura: O que você quer? Me solte, idiota! – ela tentou mais uma vez em vão.

Itachi: O que eu quero...? – ele falou em uma voz sinistra, que a fez se arrepiar por inteira. Torcia para não ser nada daquilo que pensava.

Juntando chakra em suas mão, conseguiu atingi-lo próximo a barriga, fazendo um corte, e logo mais dois, e mesmo assim ele não a soltava, pareceu a apertar mais ainda contra si.

Itachi: você vai me irritar desta forma. – disse contrariado e em seguida mal pode ver quando já estava prensada fortemente em uma árvore, com Itachi a olhando intensamente nos olhos.

Sakura tentou desviar o olhar dos dele, sabia que era perigoso e mortal olhar. Distraiu-se com as gramas ao seu redor, mas sempre atenta a qualquer movimento por parte dele.

Itachi: Quer mesmo saber o que eu quero? – o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios a assustou mais ainda, não era um sorriso comum.

Ele levantou-lhe as duas mãos, as prendendo com apenas uma sua. Tentou fugir neste instante, mas nada surtia efeito. Sentiu então a outra mão em sua cintura, subindo cada vez mais.

Sakura: Pare! – disse firme e séria, o que o fez aproximar sua boca de seu ouvido.

Itachi: Quieta. – sussurrou ali, logo depois mordiscando-lhe a orelha para traçar uma trilha por seu pescoço. Sakura se remexia e tentava a todo o custo se soltar, mas parecia que isto apenas o divertia cada vez mais.

xxxx

_Ca estou eu novamente perturbando os leitores de fanfics xD, mas eu adoro isso, e aliás, estava sentindo MUITA falta... hehe_

_Bom, era pra estar de férias, não passei em nada, mas infelizmente fiz inscrição na Ufu e já vou voltar a estudar... eu quero férias!_

_Acho que esse ano vou é trabalhar, deixar um pouco os estudos até o meio do ano e depois fazer semi... quem sabe, acho que vou prestar além de direito, letras aqui na Unesp, afinal, é algo que gosto... o que acham? xD_

_Ahhhhh vocês viram que se foi no manga? Eu não quero acreditar!_

_Um beijãaaaao pra vocês e não vou abandonar novamente o fanfiction xD... mas sem reviews, já sabem, neh n.n, sem empolgação não dá pra escrever... xP_

_Domoo arigatoo por todos que deixaram reviews e que esperaram essa coisa postar o próximo capítulo... n.n_

_Ja ne_


	6. Chapter 6

_Minna-sannnn! Yooooooooo_

_Desculpem-me pela demora " tremendo por causa de intimações" mas estava meio complicado, to ficando o dia inteiro no cursinho e estudando pacas, então fica difícil postar, ainda mais quando se tem um bloqueio. E eu jamais vou escrever se não tiver algo legal na cabeça x.x', afinal, 128 reviews exigem algo bom, neh xD, apesar de eu não axar e ainda não acreditar que tanta gente tenha gostado dessa fic... quando vi esse tanto de reviews, eu fiquei saltando durante várias semanas "até ontem" -.- heheh_

_Bom, mas aqui esta, consegui a minha inspiração de volta! o/_

_Como sempre, não acho que esta lá grande coisa, mas fiz meu melhor T.T_

_Espero que se divirtam!_

_Naruto infelizmente não me pertence..._

_P.S. – ah, e o capítulo anterior saiu com vários erros, acho que o fanfiction, na hora que eu passei a história para o site, deu alguns bugs, vou corrigir logo logo, me avisem se continuar, por favor!_

xxxx

Ele levantou-lhe as duas mãos, as prendendo com apenas uma sua. Tentou fugir neste instante, mas nada surtia efeito. Sentiu então a outra mão em sua cintura, subindo cada vez mais.

Sakura: Pare! – disse firme e séria, o que o fez aproximar sua boca de seu ouvido.

Itachi: Quieta. – sussurrou ali, logo depois mordiscando-lhe a orelha para traçar uma trilha por seu pescoço. Sakura se remexia e tentava a todo o custo se soltar, mas parecia que isto apenas o divertia cada vez mais.

Cap. 06

Kakashi estava seguindo o chakra de Naruto desde que deixara Sakura para trás. Naruto parecia irritado. Corria como nunca e foi difícil conseguir alcança-lo. Sua irritação era tão grande. Tinha imaginado por alguns instante que Sasuke realmente tinha voltado, que ele e Sakura estariam juntos. Que poderia enfim, descansar por ter cumprido a sua promessa a Sakura. Mas não, aquele idiota tinha que ter os abandonado de novo. E o pior, tentaria lutar sozinho, fazer as coisas tudo sozinho, sem apoio de seus amigos que tanto o queriam ajudar.

Kakashi: Oe, Naruto, tenha calma! – disse ao jovem.

Naruto: Demo, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme nos enganou! – disse bravo, mas isto não parecia ser o que o deixava irritado. – ele vai tentar nos despistar pra lutar contra Itachi sozinho... preciso encontra-lo logo.

Kakashi: Naruto, não acha que correndo as cegas deste modo só estará contribuindo para o que Sasuke quer?

Naruto: uhm... bem... ficar parado não vai ajudar, vai?

Kakashi: em alguns casos...

Naruto: E também, espalhei vários bunshins, assim não vai ser difícil encontra-lo!

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke provavelmente já previu isto também.

Naruto: ...

Kakashi: Pakku e companhia também esta nos ajudando. – disse tentando deixar o ninja mais confortável. – Naruto... pude sentir Itachi perto por alguns segundos...

Naruto: Nani? Aonde ele esta?

Kakashi: Itachi é esperto... – ele fez uma cara descontente. - não consegui localizar, era muito fraco e foi por meros segundos. Mantenha-se alerta.

Naruto: Hai.

xxxx

Sakura: Itachi, pare! – ela quase gritou.

Itachi: Não adianta gritar, garota, ninguém a ouvirá. – ele disse com um sorriso sádico e continuou com as carícias maliciosas. Uma de suas mãos estava lentamente levantando a blusa de Sakura.

Ela já estava desistindo. Não havia nada o que fazer. Depois de tanto treino e não conseguia se livrar desta situação repugnante? O que Sasuke pensaria de si? Era por isso que a enganara, ela ainda era fraca, sempre precisando de outros para se proteger. Aquilo a estava deixando louca. Contraiu suas mãos e praticamente toda sua musculatura. Houve uma explosão de seu chakra, sentiu-o aumentar de uma hora pra outra bruscamente, atingindo seu máximo.

Foi então que se viu em cima do rio. Um pouco antes de ser atacada por Itachi. Caiu de joelhos, ofegante, conseguindo se manter com dificuldade em cima da água.

Itachi: Uhm... conseguiu sair? – perguntou com uma voz calma. – bom, chega de brincadeiras.

Tudo fora apenas um genjutsu? Nada passara de um genjutsu? Estava tão desesperada que nem ao menos conseguiu perceber? Olhou para Itachi furiosa. Como desejava espanca-lo!

Itachi: Você já teve uma prova do que acontecerá, se não fizer o que eu te mandar!

Sakura: Isso não acontecerá. – ela disse firme, preparando um ataque.

Itachi: Fique quieta e não chame a atenção. Senão... Sasuke morre. – disse firme. O nome de Sasuke a fez parar. Ela encarou Itachi com medo do que ele estaria insinuando. – posso continuar então? – estava com uma aparência tranqüila. – nós, da akatsuki, queremos você. Você virá comigo agora, sem relutar, ou então, depois que eu acabar com este teu corpinho, irei atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura: O que...? – ela não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. O que a akatsuki queria com ela?

Itachi: Você entendeu muito bem. Não me faça repetir.

Sakura: O que vocês querem comigo?

Itachi: As suas habilidades como medica-nin. Você curará os membros da akatsuki. – disse frio e rígido. Aquelas palavras fizeram-na arregalar os olhos. Curar os inimigos! De modo algum!

Sakura: De forma alguma eu...

Itachi: Certo. Então vou terminar o que eu tinha começado. – ele apareceu rapidamente atrás dela e a segurou pela cintura. – se você não vier, vou me divertir com seu corpo até mudar de idéia.

Sakura: SOLTE-ME! – ela tentou afasta-lo, mas da mesma forma que acontecerá no genjutsu, nada funcionou.

Itachi: E depois... – ele disse bem no ouvido dela. – irei matar Sasuke e você... assistirá. – aquilo a fez parar de reagir.

Sakura: Se eu for com você, você deixará Sasuke em paz? – perguntou um pouco aflita.

Itachi: Sim.

Sakura: E Naruto?

Itachi: Já que insiste, não irei atrás dele também. Agora vamos, antes que me descubram aqui. Sasuke esta por perto. – ele colocou-a em seus ombros.

Sakura: Oe, espe... – logo sentiu um forte vento passar pelo seu rosto. Itachi já estava se locomovendo e quase não conseguia ver a direção em que seguiam. Ele era rápido.

A sensação de estar se juntando aos inimigos lhe traziam um frio estranho na barriga. Por mais que o fizesse para ajudar, sentia-se completamente suja. Estava se aliando a àqueles que destruíram sua vila.

O que Naruto pensaria dela? Será que pensariam que ela os traiu? Afinal, sumiu do nada, sem nem ao menos dar satisfações ou deixar algum vestígio de que fora levada forçadamente.

Mas se Itachi respeitasse a promessa, seria o suficiente. A única coisa que martelava em sua cabeça era se ele realmente manteria a palavra. Quanto à isso, duvidava que poderia fazer algo. As diferenças entre suas forças eram gritantes. Era difícil admitir, mas em comparação a ele, era inútil.

xxxx

Hinata: Sai... Sakura já deveria ter voltado, não?

Sai: Eu acho que a ouvi agora a pouco. – ele falou um pouco sério. – Vou atrás dela.

Hinata: Eu vou com você!

Sai: Não, fique aqui. Se eu não voltar logo, procure os outros.

Hinata: hai. Cuidado, Sai-kun!

Sai: Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ninguém ferir a feiosa.

Hinata: Não! Cuidado se ela ainda estiver tomando banho e achar que você a esta espionando... – surgiu uma gota na cabeça de Sai, que olhou Hinata um tanto assustado.

Sai: Bem lembrado... ja ne.

Em pouco tempo ele chegou ao lago. Estava com receio de que ela ainda estivesse tomando um banho, mas as cenas de vê-la despida acabaram com este receio. No entanto, não a encontrou em lugar algum.

Arriscou-se aproximar mais. Temendo um ataque da kunoichi. Mas nada. Viu então parte das vestes dela jogada no chão.

Sai: Oe, feiosa! – ele ousou chamar. Mas nada. Ele viu então pegadas próximas as roupas de Sakura. – kuso! – prováveis que eram de algum homem.

Rapidamente invocou lobos que começaram a farejar o local. Deu-lhes as vestes de Sakura para sentirem o cheiro dela e irem atrás da mesma.

Enquanto isso escrevia rapidamente um pergaminho. Logo um dos lobos avisou-lhe do caminho a tomar. Não ia esperar os outros, Sakura podia estar em perigo. Iria atrás dela por si só. Entregou o pergaminho a um dos lobos e o mandou à Hinata.

Kakashi: Naruto! – chamou-o sério. Kakashi tinha parado e parecia escutar algo em seu ouvido. – Sakura sumiu. - falou após receber a mensagem do radio de Hinata.

Naruto: Kuso! Ela foi atrás do teme?

Kakashi: Pode ser, não sei, parece que ela deixou algumas roupas para trás, segundo Sai, parece que alguém a pegou. É melhor voltarmos e irmos atrás dela. Se ela esta com Sasuke, o encontraremos assim.

Naruto: Hai... e os outros, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Hinata os esta avisando. Sai foi atrás de Sakura sozinho, precisamos nos apressar!

Naruto: Hai.

xxxx

Já deviam estar longe do acampamento quando finalmente Itachi a colocou no chão. A partir daquele ponto, Sakura pode caminhar por si só. O que era um alívio, ser carregada por aquela pessoa odiada e tão semelhante ao irmão não era muito legal.

O companheiro de Itachi ainda não aparecera e nem sinal de outras pessoas. Suas esperanças de encontrarem Kakashi ou Yamato no meio do caminho cada vez mais de dissipavam. Provavelmente notariam sua falta depois de um bom tempo. Tempo este, o suficiente para estar bem longe.

Sentiria falta de Naruto. Apesar de sempre ter imaginado uma vida melhor sem ele por perto, como grande estraga prazeres, acabou por perceber que sentiria sim, falta dele. De todos. Mas principalmente de Sasuke. Agora que o tinha reencontrado. Que parecia que tudo daria bem, ele sumia e Itachi aparecia.

As lembranças dos beijos dele veio-lhe a mente. Aquele Sasuke que aparecera para si durante a madrugada definitivamente não era o mesmo que conhecia. Corou ao se lembrar de como ele a acariciava. Era como se sempre tivesse desejado aquilo também e isto a fazia se sentir bem. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha e achou melhor desviar os seus pensamentos. Fora apenas um bunshin, não era Sasuke de verdade. Por isso agira tão estranho daquela forma. Não era ele. Quem sabe fosse até outra pessoa disfarçada dele. Este pensamento a fez se sentir ainda mais suja, teria nojo de si se isto fosse verdade. Tomaria banho durante uma semana inteira e mesmo assim se sentiria imunda!

"_se__eu for, agora tenho por quem voltar_". Esta frase martelava sua mente desde o instante em que ele partira. Era apenas uma frase solta para enganá-la? Apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa: iria atrapalhar. Sasuke estava certo ao afirmar que ela lhe atrapalharia. Não só a ele. Não conseguia se cuidar e agora estava em uma situação dessas. Vendo-se obrigada a se juntar ao inimigo.

O que Naruto faria? Com certeza preferiria a morte. Ela também preferiria isso, se esta fosse a outra opção, mas ser abusada pelo irmão de seu amado era pior do que a morte. Se Itachi não a tivesse chantagiado, jamais teria aceitado. Isto, não era uma má pessoa por se juntar a eles. Fora obrigada.

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Itachi parou, fazendo-a trombar de cara nas costas dele e quase cair do galho. Itachi não reagiu ao trombo. Aliás, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto ela, sentia a cabeça latejar.

Sakura: Kuso... porque fez isso?

O que esta fazendo ao lado dele? – uma voz sinistra, no meio da densa floresta surgiu. Cortando seus pensamentos e fazendo-a esquecer da dor.

Itachi: Uhm... – Itachi apenas encarava um ponto ao longe, mas não podia-se ver a pessoa que eles sabiam muito bem quem era. – tentei impedir que me rastreasse. – disse por fim, impassível como sempre.

Sasuke: O que você esta fazendo ao lado dele, Sakura? – a voz saiu ainda mais cortante, ele se aproximou e parou um pouco perto dos dois. Estava com uma cara fechada, parecia zangado. – responda! – aquela voz a estava assustando.

Sakura: Sasuke... - Não sabia o que responder, tinha medo do que dizer. Sair gritando por aí que Itachi a seqüestrara com ele ao seu lado não era muito legal. E também, Sasuke o atacaria com certeza, e esta luta era o que menos desejava ver. Tinha que pensar em algo que fizesse Sasuke os deixar ir, apesar de querer completamente o contrário.

Itachi: Ela é o mais novo membro da Akatsuki. – disse Itachi fitando o irmão mais novo, talvez querendo ver a reação deste. Sasuke quase arregalou os olhos, bem discretamente. Não deixaria o irmão influenciar em sua calma, se o deixasse, poderia atrapalhá-lo na luta. Sakura estava o atrapalhando.

Sasuke: Sakura? – ele perguntou diretamente à ela, era como se ordenasse que ela respondesse. No entanto, apenas conseguiu permanecer com os olhos grudados no chão. Sabia que ele a encarava, podia sentir os olhos dele sobre sua nuca, mas a vergonha de encará-lo era demais.

Sakura: Eu... me juntei a... a eles. – disse numa tentativa desesperada de que Sasuke ficasse bravo com ela e não quisesse travar uma luta. Dizer estas palavras fora a coisa mais difícil que tivera que fazer. Não o encarou até a ultima letra, quando achou que seria mais convincente se o olhasse nos olhos.

Teria sido melhor não o fazer. Pode ver o desapontamento e a raiva brotando naquele olhar. O desdenho. Jamais queria que ele a olhasse daquela forma.

Itachi: Você esta nós atrasando, se nós der licença. – disse de forma fria e ia pegar Sakura nos ombros como da ultima vez quando Sasuke tacou uma kunai tão rápido que quase pegou a mão de Itachi, a que se encontrava mais perto de Sakura, a estendida para pega-la, era como se avisasse para não tocar na kunoichi.

Sasuke: Não me importa o negócio entre vocês, mas nós temos uma luta para encerrar. – disse sério, nem ao menos olhando para Sakura. Com aquelas palavras, ela gelou. Ele iria lutar de qualquer forma. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer!

Sakura: Sasuke! – ela falou de sobressalto, assustando os dois ninjas a sua frente. – você esta nos atrapalhando! – disse e olhou para Itachi, que afirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke a olhava, talvez incrédulo, era difícil decifrar sua fisionomia fria.

Era sem dúvida a pior coisa que já tinha feito a uma pessoa. Estava desta vez abandonando Sasuke. Algo que pensou nunca acontecer. Mas diferentemente de quando ele fazia, aquilo doia, doia abandoná-lo. De ver aquele olhar de desapontamento.

Aquele olhar que mostrava que tudo o que passou naquele quarto de madrugada, era verdade. De quem estava mudando para uma pessoa carinhosa, que se preocupava com ela. E ela agora estava abandonando este Sasuke diferente. Hilário. Tudo o que mais quis e agora tinha que se afastar. Maldita hora em que a Akatsuki tinha que aparecer.

Sasuke continuou a encarando, incrédulo e furioso. Uma furia que ela nunca tinha presenciado. Seu olhar de ódio, jamais o tinha visto. Ele a encarava como se ela fosse um total lixo, a mais podre das pessoas. Isto a irritou. Ele já havia a abandonado e ela não agiu desta forma, porque ele se imaginava em posição de se sentir tão ofendido?

Sakura: O que, não aguenta ser deixado para trás? - cutucou irada. O que o fez sorrir com desdém, voltando a sua postura fria e cheia de ódio.

xxxx

_Bom, estudar, tomar conta da casa – pais viajando – e atualizar e ler fics ta ficando um pouco demais pra minha cabeça xD, poxa, to indo dormir as oito! T.T_

_Se eu não passar esse ano, me MATO! xD ou vou vender cachorro quente... se bem que acho que eu daria prejuízo, comeria todos sozinha.._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_ME DESCULPEM mais uma vez pela demora, eu sei como é ruim isso, mas acho que seria pior se eu escrevesse no estado deplorável e sem idéias como antes, já com inspiração ficou assim, imaginem sem! X.x_

_Bom, deixem reviews, porque foram elas que me forçaram a me inspirar e a postar, se não, eu já teria desistido! Tava achando que as minhas idéias estavam péssimas, mas aí mudei algumas coisas... heheh.. e as idéias surgiram no meio de uma aula x.x_

_ONEGAII, REVIEWS!_

_Aceito críticas, viu! Até ameaças de morte por causa da demora "corre"._

_MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA A TODOS OS QUE MANDARAM AS 128 REVIEWS! Eu amo vcs, sabiam? Altas emoções as lendo, e também agradeço aqueles que mandaram mens privadas, as intimações, tudo me incentivou a continuar a fic e este capítulo existe graças a vocês. Um super beijo e abração..._

_Ja ne_

"_sai saltitando"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nossaaaaa, eu ainda to viva! Pensei que não sabia mais escrever, aliás, a inspiração ta complicada esses dias x.x_

_Desculpem-me a demora! Mas escrever algo ruim e apressado também não compensa, néh n.n... Muito, mas muito obrigada pelas reviews, principalmente as ultimas que me deram inspiração e me fizeram não desistir!_

_Bom, espero que gostem, como sempre, achei que não ficou muito bom x.x, deixem reviews, por favor!_

_Ahhhh, fiquem de olho nos erros, as vezes palavras somem e alguns paragrafos ficam embaralhados quando passo do word para o site, me avisem se algo acontecer! Obrigadaaaa! n.n_

_Naruto não me pertence... u.ú_

xxxx

Sasuke continuou a encarando, incrédulo e furioso. Uma furia que ela nunca tinha presenciado. Seu olhar de ódio, jamais o tinha visto. Ele a encarava como se ela fosse um total lixo, a mais podre das pessoas. Isto a irritou. Ele já havia a abandonado e ela não agiu desta forma, porque ele se imaginava em posição de se sentir tão ofendido?

Sakura: O que, não aguenta ser deixado para trás? - cutucou irada. O que o fez sorrir com desdém, voltando a sua postura fria e cheia de ódio.

Cap. 07

Sem avisos, Itachi lançou várias kunais em direção a Sasuke, que se desviou e logo após também do katon, mas quando olhou para seu irmão odiado, este não estava mais lá.

Itachi pegara Sakura por um de seus braços e corria tão rápido, que ela mal podia distinguir as grandiosas árvores. Eram apenas borrões embaçados.

Uma dor em seu peito começou a invadi-la. Aquilo tinha realmente sido difícil, mas tinha esperanças, Sasuke sobreviveria. Mesmo que ela tivesse que se sacrificar. Não que duvidasse que Itachi pudesse vencê-lo. Na verdade, duvidava.

Provavelmente algumas horas se passaram enquanto Itachi apenas corria. Tinha certeza de que Sasuke, ou mesmo os outros, Kakashi, Naruto, estivessem atrás deles neste exato momento, mas não queria parar para pensar nisto. Principalmente no que faria se eles a encontrassem com o inimigo.

De súbito, sentiu Itachi diminuir a velocidade. Ele começou a andar próximo a uma cachoeira e a atravessou, revelando uma grandiosa caverna modificada, com portas, cadeiras, mesas, um chão de pedra quase que liso, sofás confortáveis e umas três lareiras.. Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão. Esticou-se, afinal, ficar horas naquela posição não era nada confortável. Quando se voltou para Itachi, viu que este terminara algum jutsu.

Itachi: Eles não nos acharão tão cedo. – foi o que disse e sentou-se. A grandiosa caverna era bem aconchegante, os sofás pareciam confortáveis, o que lhe deu uma vontade de se deitar neles. Fazia algum tempo que não deitava em algum lugar realmente confortável. Mas aquele lugar não conseguia lhe distrair. Sua mente não conseguia parar de relembrar a cara de Sasuke quando o deixou. O que será que ele faria? Estava realmente muito furioso consigo?

Mal ouviu o que Itachi dissera, não estava se importando com o que fariam depois. Seu corpo já não tinha mais vida.

Itachi: Sakura...? – a chamou, frio como sempre. – Sakura?

Sakura: Uhm?

Itachi: Não a chamei para entrar na Akatsuki. – a forma com que disse foi tão normal que mal parecia que acabara de ouvir aquelas palavras.

Sakura: Com... como assim? – perguntou, não sabendo se ficava aliviada ou com mais medo.

Itachi: Há algo que eu preciso conversar com você. – disse sério e firme. – mas nenhuma palavra que eu te dizer, poderá ser dita novamente. – disse ainda mais sério, a encarando friamente. - vamos nos sentar e secar estas roupas. - ele apontou para os sofás mais perto da lareira e a conduziu até ali. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, enquanto Sakura ficou com o sofá para si. E realmente era confortável, tanto quanto parecia.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas o olhava intrigada. O que aquele homem tão horrendo iria querer falar justo com ela? Foi nestes devaneios que sua atenção recaiu sobre a lareira e só foi retomada quando sentiu algo gelado, como uma fina agulha, perfurando um pouco acima de seu seio.

Itachi: Como eu não confio em você, nem tenho interesse nisto, este jutsu a obrigará manter-se calada, caso contrário, ele a paralisará e se continuar tentando, a matará instantaneamente. – através de uma de suas mãos podia-se ver um fio de chakra saindo dela até encontrar com a pele de Sakura.

Sakura: O que...?

Itachi: Tudo o que eu disser a partir de agora, não deverá ser revelado a ninguém, caso contrário, você morrerá. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua boca, tão fraco que mal podia ser distinguido. – Vou lhe contar uma pequena história, que poucos sabem, o real motivo que me levou a assassinar o clã Uchiha.

Sakura: O QUE...? – quase se levantou num impulso, se não fosse pela dor que sentiu vinda acima de seu peito. Sentou-se novamente, ficando de olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Mal acreditava que estava prestes a ouvir aquele assassino com sua versão. Qual seria a banalidade que inventaria? Ou continuaria com a história que apenas estava testando suas habilidades?

Itachi: Resumidamente, o clã Uchiha estava tramando contra Konoha. Se o desejo deles se realizasse e tudo desse certo, entraríamos em mais uma guerra... e Sakura, jamais queira estar em uma guerra. Fui designado como espião e certo dia, me fizeram escolher entre Konoha ou o clã. Escolher Konoha implicaria minha expulsão, mas também a paz na vila e no país do fogo, escolher o clã, à guerra.

Sakura: Você só pode estar brincando! Nunca que Konoha faria você fazer o que fez! – gritou ela, apenas não se levantando pela dor.

Itachi: Apenas escute. Você já sabe o que aconteceu. Parti de Konoha e apenas deixei Sasuke com vida. – ele parou um pouco, olhando para fora, ainda com seu semblante frio. Agora mais frio do que nunca. – Fiz de tudo para que o Sandaime mantivesse Sasuke a salvo. Quando ele morreu, voltei a vila apenas para relembrar e ameaçar se alguém de Konoha tramasse algo contra Sasuke.

Sakura: Para! Para já com isso! – gritou totalmente esbravecida. – eu não acredito em você!

Itachi: Se acredita ou não, não me importa. Continuando. Fiz com que Sasuke desejasse querer viver sempre, pois sabia que Konoha sempre o veria com maus olhares. É por isso que, quando chegar a hora, eu e ele lutaremos. E eu morrerei.

Sakura: Como?

Itachi: No entanto, há outro Uchiha além de nós dois e ele quer a destruição de Konoha. Quando Sasuke me matar, passarei para ele meu poder e ele se tornará forte, assim como Madara. Esse terceiro Uchiha provavelmente contará esta história para Sasuke e eu tenho certeza de que na hora, ele irá se voltar para Konoha. Pois eis meu verdadeiro motivo para tê-la aqui. Haverá um momento em que terá que decidir entre Sasuke ou Konoha. – disse frio e fez uma pausa, esperando uma reação de Sakura, mas ela nada fez. Estava irritada com todas aquelas mentiras. – o que você fará? Sakura?

Sakura: Ele não iria atacar Konoha! - ela falou indignada.

Itachi a encarou e depois sorriu de lado. Foi até a lareira e colocou mais lenha, pois já estavam quase todas queimadas ali.

Itachi: O coração de Sasuke ainda é uma tela em branco, Sakura - falou mexendo nas cinzas com aquelas ferramentas de ferro para se fazer isto. - A pessoa correta pode pinta-lo da cor que bem entender. Se isso acontecesse, você seria capaz de pará-lo?

Sakura: Eu? - ela perguntou incrédula. Desde quando, ela, conseguiria derrotar Sasuke, parar ele? - Parece que não conhece minha força, sou a melhor ninja médica, mas não sou párea para ele.

Itachi: Imagine-se capaz, capaz de pará-lo, Sakura. Você seria capaz de matá-lo? Você pode escolher entre o Sasuke e a Folha?

Sakura: Eu... eu... - ela não acreditava nisso, o que Itachi queria afinal? Isso era um absurdo, não iria acreditar que Sasuke pudesse fazer aquilo - eu salvaria a vila - ela encarou-o determinada - e pararia Sasuke, sem matá-lo.

Itachi: Você e aquele imbecil do Naruto continuam agindo como crianças. Vivem em um mundo de fantasia. Esta na hora de aceitar o fato de que você como Shinobi vai ser forçada a fazer decisões impossíveis como essa - ele sentou-se de novo e certificou-se de que ela o olhava nos olhos - e você terá que escolher entre um ou o outro.

Sakura: Naruto, o imbecil, diria nestas horas que não volta atrás em suas palavras, pois este é o jeito ninja dele. Enquanto a mim, eu acredito nele e farei o impossível para trazer de volta o Sasuke.

Itachi: Porque vocês acreditam tão fielmente que possam trazer alguém de volta da escuridão?

Sakura: Porque já vi isto acontecer. Naruto, aquele que você considera imbecil, é uma pessoa capaz de fazer isso que você considera impossível, veja Gaara, agora é um maravilhoso homem.

Itachi: Pois bem, então deixe-me ajuda-la com esta tarefa. – ele esbanjou pela primeira vez, pelo menos para Sakura, um sorriso decente, mesmo que bem fraco, ainda assim era um sorriso.

Sakura: Como...? – foi então que sua vista ficou preta e não enxergou mais nada, mas sentiu algo lhe atravessando a garganta, no entanto, não sentiu dor alguma, apenas uma aflição.

Itachi: Você tem agora uma parte considerável de meu poder, Sakura. Use-os bem. – Ele então desfez o jutsu e a fina linha de chakra foi se encolhendo até sumir. – Lembre-se, nada do que eu te disse até agora poderá ser revelado à Sasuke, caso contrário, você morrerá! Apenas quando ele já souber o jutsu será desfeito.

Sakura: Como eu posso saber... se o que disse é verdade? – ela o encarou. Ainda não acreditava em suas palavras, mas talvez fosse apenas por teimosia.

Itachi: Se não acreditar agora, um dia acreditará. Para mim não faz importância. Guarde este poder até o momento certo, entendeu?

Sakura: Hai. Itachi, se você estiver mesmo dizendo a verdade, então obrigada... e eu iria dizer que, apesar de tudo, de você ter matado tantas pessoas, não o veria como um assassino... – ela estava com os olhos abaixados, temendo a reação dele, mas após pensar alguns instantes. Ele fora tido como um traidor e assassino apesar de apenas ter salvado Konoha! Isso era uma injustiça! Se o que ele tivesse dito a verdade e fosse morrer logo, precisava falar algo. - e ficaria triste por você ter sido tão difamado em Konoha apesar de apenas ter feito o melhor para ela e faria de tudo para colocar seu nome na pedra dos grandes ninjas... mas apenas se você estivesse dizendo a verdade. Caso contrário, nem imagina o ódio que sentiria por você! – ela o encarou e notou um rosto simpático pela primeira vez.

Itachi: Não quero a sua compaixão. – disse frio, e sua face retornou ao que era antes. – mas agradeço por tentar algo.

Ele continuou sentado, tranquilo. Não sabia quanto tempo se passara, mas sabia estar de noite. Itachi olhava atento para a lareira, observando as chamas que reluziam em seu olhar.

Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, não conseguia imaginar a dor de Itachi. Talvez seja por isso que queria que Sasuke o matasse, uma forma de se punir por tudo o que fez. Mas, isto apenas destruiria Sasuke. O que este homem a sua frente lhe falara era real. Só podia. Sasuke descobriria a verdade e imaginar que o tempo todo, os culpados de matar a sua família fora a própria vila. De matar a sua família e destruir a vida de seu amado irmão junto com a sua? Ele não iria ficar feliz enquanto não matasse a todos de Konoha, conhecendo Sasuke e sua sede por vingança. Chegou a conclusão que, estavam ferrados. Quando tudo parecia se resolver, agora se mostrava longe de terminar.

Sakura: ele vai destruir Konoha - ela disse pensativa depois de um bom tempo.

Itachi: Como?

Sakura: É óbvio que ele vai destruir Konoha, não importa nem se Madara se esforçar, ele tem sede por vingança, e infelizmente isso é culpa sua, se não tivesse detonado com ele quando voltou a Konoha, ele estaria feliz com nós.

Itachi: e provavelmente morto por algum membro da raiz. Ele era fraco e eu fiz o que fiz para ele sobreviver.

Sakura: mas querendo ou não, ele sobreviveu e vai se transformar em uma outra pessoa. Temos que cortar isso pela raiz Itachi! Você não pode deixar ele te matar.

Itachi: Sakura, por favor, não. - tentou cortar o assunto.

Sakura: Porque, Itachi, porque quer morrer nas mãos dele? Vocês poderiam ser felizes! Porque não se dá uma chance?

Itachi: Só restou escuridão em mim Sakura. Devo morrer por tudo o que fiz e Sasuke deve me matar por tudo o que fiz a ele.

Sakura: Não é justo! Covarde, isso sim o que você é! - ela praticamente gritou. O mais velho dos Uchihas a encarou irritado, quase o mesmo olhar de Sasuke, e se aproximou dela lentamente, com um olhar assassino.

Itachi: não é porque estou sendo simpático com você que tolerarei qualquer coisa.

Sakura: Desculpe-me, Uchiha-sama, todo poderoso, que pensa que morrer é a melhor forma. Você esta errado! Porque me contou isso? Para eu saber de um crime que irá acontecer e não poder impedir?

Itachi: Crime?

Sakura: Oras, Sasuke matar uma pessoa inocente! Não posso ficar sem fazer nada!

Itachi: porque agora acredita em mim?

Sakura o encarou. Não sabia ao certo, mas apenas sentia que ele dizia a verdade, desde o início soube, mas sua teimosia estava impedindo. Olhou para aquele homem parado a sua frente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Sasuke e menos encorpado. Parecia fraco, tinha olheiras marcantes nos olhos, duas marcas passando por sua face, olhos negros como os de Sasuke, e cabelos negros sem o tom azulado e compridos. Em seus olhos conseguiu ver solidão, tristeza, sem vida, além de alguma diferença de Chakra ali naquela região.

Sakura: o que há com seus olhos?

Itachi: Porque?

Sakura: posso ver? - ela se levantou, sem esperar a resposta e se aproximou dele, colocando suas mãos em volta dos olhos dele e deixando fluir um pouco de Chackra.

Sakura: Você esta ficando cego.

Itachi: sim.

Sakura: quer que eu tente fazer algo para remediar?

Itachi: não, não tem o que ser feito. - ele fechou momentaneamente os olhos, como que sentindo os toques dela. Era uma pessoa que quase nunca tinha tido carinho em sua vida.

Sakura: sinto que diz a verdade, apenas isto - respondeu a pergunta anterior - Itachi, deixe-me ajudá-lo, por favor! Não morra.

Itachi: eu preciso morrer Sakura, para dar meus olhos a Sasuke e ele não ficar cego igual a mim.

Ela encarou ele frustrada. Ele não aceitaria nada, mas ela tinha uma idéia do que fazer, iria deixar uma de suas lesmas com ele. Impossíveis de rastrear e iria mandar uma tão pequena, que ele jamais iria senti-la, mas ela cuidaria dele e então o transportaria para esta caverna, onde iria o curar.

Itachi: Vamos andando, Sakura, vou deixá-la um pouco distante daqui.

Sakura: Certo.

Itachi: Só para garantir - ele se aproximou dela e mais uma vez sentiu a agulhada próxima ao seu peito - para você não falar do que falamos agora também.

Sakura: Desconfiado.

Itachi: Shinobi - ele começou a caminhar para a abertura da caverna.

Sakura: Itachi? - ele se virou para olhá-la e ela sorriu, indo até ele, que curioso, apenas ficou analisando. Então, sem que ele esperasse, o abraçou amigavelmente. Itachi ficou parado, sem corresponder, sem entender, mas foi bom, fazia anos que não sentia um corpo quente contra o seu, que não sentia carinho. Por fim retribuiu o abraço e sentiu-a aperta-lo mais ainda - queria poder fazer algo... - ela choramingou.

Itachi: Não esquente, Sakura, me preparei para isto a vida toda. Não chore, não sei lidar com isso - falou por fim, se sentindo confuso com o que fazer - vamos embora.

Ela o soltou, mas o viu sorrindo com um pouco de alegria. Aquilo a deixou melhor, mas ainda assim, ia ficar quieta enquanto uma pessoa inocente morria, não era justo, não era certo. Faria o possível para mantê-lo vivo.

Andaram um pouco no meio da floresta, um bom tanto para não descobrirem a entrada da caverna e então, Itachi se virou para ela, sorrindo discretamente.

Itachi: A deixarei aqui então. Eu tenho que ir.

Sakura: Bem, eu acho que é... boa luta e boa morte - ela falou sem graça, o que o fez sorrir mais uma vez. Itachi sorria mais facilmente que Sasuke, mesmo depois de tudo o que passou.

Itachi: repito, se você tentar contar, você também morrerá! Não esqueça. Ja ne. – ele desapareceu.

Iria fazer algo terrível. Sasuke com certeza ficaria indignado e nunca mais falaria com ela se contasse que sabia tudo bem antes. O que faria? Seria odiada por Sasuke ou morta antes mesmo de contar qualquer coisa?

Mas a questão crucial agora era dizer o que faria quando a encontrassem ali. O que diria? Afinal, a forma com que saíra de lá fora um pouco condizente e aparecer agora assim, seria no mínimo estranho demais. Itachi não a soltaria do nada e todos sabiam que ela sozinha não conseguiria se libertar.

Sentou-se em uma pedra ali perto e ficou à apreciar o pequeno riacho e a cachoeira. Logo percebe-lhe-iam o chakra. Sasuke provavelmente não olharia mais em sua cara. Não, já tinha certeza disto. Depois de sua despedida ele jamais iria querer algo com ela.

Logo ouviu passos e então Kakashi estava ao seu lado em guarda.

Kakashi: Sakura! Cadê ele?

Sakura: Eu... Kakashi! – ela fingiu ter se assustado com sua presença. – Eu não sei, ele me deixou, disse que voltava logo... – fingiu mais uma vez e Kakashi pareceu notar. Virou seu rosto em outra direção e se deparou com um Naruto quase morto de cansaço.

Naruto: Ele... ele fugiu então? – falou entre suspiros. – Sakura-chan! Você me deixou preocupado! Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

Sakura: Iee... só o normal, um pouco de genjutsu e coisas do tipo, você sabe.

Naruto: Ah, que bom... ei, Sakura-chan! – Soltou um riso ao ver como era devagar o seu companheiro, mas parou logo em seguida ao notar o olhar severo de Kakashi sobre si, querendo saber mais. Ouviu um barulho e então ele apareceu.

Sasuke: Sakura! – ele falou com uma de suas vozes mais frias. – Diga a verdade!

Sakura: Essa é a verdade, Sasuke-k... – o "kun" quase saiu inaudível. Não se sentia mais digna de falar assim com ele. Havia traído-o.

Logo os outros os alcançaram e estavam quase todos ao seu redor. Yamato parecia ter feito uma vistoria pela região e chegara um pouco depois dos outros, falando à Kakashi que não havia armadilha alguma.

Kakashi: Vamos voltar então. Pakku perdeu o rastro de Itachi também. Kiba, consegue ainda distinguir algo?

Kiba: Também não. – disse um pouco triste, acariciando Akamaru.

Yamato: Vamos então.

Sasuke pareceu não se mover, mas Sakura teve receio de o encarar. Começou a andar apenas olhando para seus pés.

Kakashi: Sasuke, sem Karin vocês também não encontrarão Itachi, o melhor agora é relaxar um pouco depois do ocorrido hoje.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ficou parado naquele lugar, imóvel. Sakura passou por ele e foi atrás de Kakashi. Eles começaram a voltar para o acampamento, Hinata ainda estava lá. Uma ultima olhada de relance mostrou que Sasuke estava indo em direção a caverna, provavelmente tentaria achar algo de onde as pegadas vinham. Mas Itachi havia as criado de propósito para confundir os rastreadores.

Quando chegaram ao enorme acampamento, Hinata estava aflita os esperando e deu um tímido abraço em Sakura, que foi logo separado por Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sakura, eu preciso conversar com você. – disse e mostrou-lhe uma direção rumo a floresta.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando pararam de andar.

Kakashi: O que aconteceu?

Sakura: Kakashi... eu... Itachi me pegou enquanto eu tomava banho, me aplicou um genjutsu, que devo confessar, não percebi de início e cai na armadilha.

Kakashi: Me disseram que você foi com ele por vontade própria, isto é verdade, Sakura?

Sakura: Sim... ele me disse... que se eu entrasse para a Akatsuki, Sasuke e nem Naruto seriam feridos. – disse com um semblante triste, encarando o chão.

Kakashi: Uhm... então não posso considerá-la uma traidora por isto, certo? – ele pareceu sorrir por debaixo da mascara. – mas o por que de você não estar com ele agora ainda me deixa intrigado, como responderei a Tsunade sobre isto?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei... na verdade, Itachi queria me usar apenas para enfurecer Sasuke e para o deixar fora de si enquanto lutassem. Ele quis fazer isso apenas para mostrar a Sasuke que poderia tirar qualquer coisa que ele gostasse, a qualquer momento.

Kakashi: Você acha que isto funcionou?

Sakura: Ele estava bem irado quando o vi...

Kakashi: Esta bem, então. Precisamos conversar com Sasuke para ele não ficar muito emotivo com isso.

Sakura: Hai... – Seria difícil, provavelmente ele estaria com muita raiva de si agora.

Sasuke: Sakura! – ela ouviu a voz sinistra atrás de si e percebeu até mesmo Kakashi arregalar os olhos.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Desde quando estava ouvindo?

Sasuke: Eu quero falar com você. – disse sério. – Kakashi?

Kakashi: Hai hai, já estou indo. Não façam nada errado!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! – falou constrangida.

Sasuke esperou até Kakashi desaparecer de vista e então postou-se na frente de Sakura. Seus olhos mostravam raiva.

Sakura: Desde quando você estava ouvindo?

Sasuke: Sakura! Eu não lhe dou o direito de tentar proteger a minha vida! – ele falou com ódio, sua voz saía fria e seus olhos estavam mais do que medonhos, algo que a fez abaixar a cabeça, tentando segurar algumas tímidas lágrimas. – você só atrapalha mesmo! – Ele se afastou por alguns instantes e depois voltou a encará-la. – Argh.. como você é irritante!

Sakura: Sumimassem, Sasuke-kun... eu... não... – ela parou então com a voz fraca. – eu apenas estava tentando ajuda-lo! Poderia agradecer de vez em quando sabia? Eu ia entrar para a Akatsuki por você e você vem me criticar? Não me arrependo do que fiz e faria de novo!

Sasuke: Você ia entrar para Akatsuki? – ele riu e fez ela olhá-lo com uma cara ainda mais irritada. – e que bem isto faria, hã? Prefiro morrer lutando com Itachi à perde-la para Akatsuki! Como eu poderia suportar estar vivo e a única pessoa que me faz sentir vivo não estar ao meu alcance, hein? – aquelas palavras ainda não foram digeridas. Aliás, levaram um tempo para ela entender realmente o que ele tinha dito e quando percebeu e olhou para ele, ele apenas sorria. Um sorriso tímido e nada grandioso, sorria como se debochasse dela.

Sakura: O que...? – mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, pode sentir os frios lábios dele tocando os seus, roçando-lhe suavemente. Uma ternura que não esperava sentir naquele momento, mas que logo foi quebrado. Ele a encarava seriamente.

Sasuke: Agora me diga, ele te machucou?

Sakura: Apenas um pouco de genjutsu, nada demais. Desculpe, pelas coisas que lhe disse. Eu queria evitar que você lutasse com ele naquela hora mesmo.

Sasuke: isso é inevitável, sabe disso.

Sakura: Sim, mas pelo menos, que você não esteja de cabeça quente quando for a hora.

Sasuke: Hn... eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, deixei ele se aproximar de você. Ele poderia ter te matado - ele olhou para longe, desviando dela, pensando, o que ela sabia estar se culpando.

Sakura: Esta tudo bem, eu poderia ter escapado tranquilamente - ele olhou de esguelha para ela, com um meio sorriso, como se duvidasse - poderia sim!

Sasuke: Claro – disse com um meio sorriso e a beijou. Levemente prensando o lábio inferior dela nos seus e o umedecendo com sua língua para logo depois pedir passagem por entre seus lábios. Estava com saudades daquele contado. Sua língua de início roçava com delicadeza a dela, mas logo foi ficando mais agitada. Ele segurou sua nuca com uma de suas frias mãos e a outra foi parar na cintura da kunoichi, a prensando contra si com um pouco de força. A sensação de perdê-la havia mexido com ele. Queria aproveitar cada instante perto daquela que despertava as sensações mais entorpecentes que já sentira.

xxxx

_Fiz esse capitulo nas férias, mas fiquei sem tempo de o revisar e terminar x.x_

_Bom, desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu queria ter uma idéia melhor do que as que eu estava tendo e também estava esperando o que aconteceria no manga... "não me matem, por favor!"_

_Bom, se alguém quiser me ajudar a inspirar, mandem reviews! Se não tiver reviews eu não escrevo, viu! É chantagem mesmo, na cara dura hauahuahuahuah_

_Estava com saudades!_

_Um abração para todos os que mandaram reviews e também para aqueles que acompanham a fic... particularmente não sei como vcs gostam dessas coisas que saem da minha casa u.ú_

_tentando responder a algumas fics:_

_**Sunev**__: ri tanto quando vi seu recado que tomei vergonha na cara e terminei essa capitulo, obrigada!_

_**Lohan.y**__: xD_

_**Gaby:**__eita, eu inspirando alguém o.õ, oxii, fiquei feliz! servi pra alguma coisa "sai saltitando pela sala"_

_**Ravena Taisho:**__Se vc ainda não estiver seguindo o manga, bom, esse capitulo deve ter te dado alguma idéia do que aconteceu, neh xD_

_**Aninha n.n:**__demorei mas consegui um tempinho!_

_**Lizinha-chan**__: gomen por demorar tanto! x.x que bom q vc gostou do cap anterior, eu ando tão sem inspiração, comecei esse capitulo acho que cinco vezes e deletei tudo u.ú_

_**Lovenly:**__ahhhh, o capitulo seis foi só uma preparação para este, e eu tava sem inspiração de como faze-lo x.x'_

_**Juju:**__nosssaaaaa! a tua review me fez ficar com o sorriso que nem do coringa ahuahauhuahua, então, acho que esqueci, falha minha x.x, de falar se foi ou não o sasuke ou um bushin, mas vai ter outras possibilidades para responder essa pergunta, afinal, Sakura também vai querer saber né xD e eu tava doida pra fazer o Sasuke receber um pouco do que ele faz com Sakura, achei que a frase caberia bem xD, fico feliz de vc ter gostado \o/_

_**Beatriz Hyuuga**__: o Sasuke dos nossos sonhos \o/ nossa, fico feliz em ver q vc vai acompanhar a fic então, já q não eh de acompanhar xD "ego inflando" ahuahauhauhua, apesar de que já deve ter desistido com tamanha demora u.ú_

_**Daniela Lopes**__: nossa, muito obrigada pelo conselho! qto ao kopenhaggen... boa pergunta! x.x" hauahuahuhaua, tem no dicionário? xD_

_**Cat Tsuki:**__me desculpe por demorar tanto, sei como é, acabamos até esquecendo o contexto e talz, mas realmente ta meio difícil, to usando finais de semana pra ler livros e to com cada vez menos tempo livre x.x', mas já estou com o cap.8 em mente, acho que devo fazê-lo mais rápido, apesar de o tempo ficar cada vez mais curto com os vest chegando e talz x.x'_

_**sakusasuke:**__espero q este cap tb tenha valido a pena, tentei fazer o melhor, afinal, tenho q compensar a demora, neh... proximo cap pretendo colocar mais o casal em foco xD_

_**Sabaku no anaH**__: ahauhauhauhau xD valeu!_

_**Demetria Blackwell:**__"corre, se tranca no banheiro com duas katanas, uma adaga, um arco e flecha e um cachorro de pelúcia" ele é bravo, viu! não me mateeee! ahuahauauhauhauhauhua_

_**Hakiie:**__que bom q consegui fazer vc sentir esse friozinho, acho que é o mais gostoso quando se esta lendo algo, então tento fazer bastante isso, mas não sabia se conseguia, obrigada! cap8 vou tentar colocar ainda mais do casal, mas vou precisar me inspirar bastante pra isso tb x.x'_

_**Neko Sombria:**__ahh, eu amo ItaSak tb, e depois que li o manga e vi ele morrer fiquei com bloqueio pra escrever T.T, qse transformei em itasak, mas consegui me brecar... mas ainda penso em fazer uma outra dos dois xD ele não podia morrer!_

_**00-Lila-00:**__bem vinda ao clube, acho q todos aqui odiamos ela, não tem como tb! ela é feia, horripilante, nojenta, fica dando em cima do sasuke, pra não falar palavras de baixo escalão... vou matar ela aki! pelo menos terei o gostinho de ver ela morrer... não, morrer não, vou tortura-la lentamente! "lado negro da força me consumindo" tentando voltar ao controle... x.x_

_**Magui**__: espero q tenha gostado do q preparei para Itachi aki... x.x', n quis o deixar como vilão depois q li o manga_

_ahhh, se eu for continuar vou demorar anos x.x, bom, saibam q amei todas as reviews e é maravilhoso lê-las e engraçado as vezes... xD é muito empolgante isso, obrigada! e continuem assim e eu capricho mais! xD_

_Vou tentar não demorar muito da próxima vez!_

_Ja ne, minna-san! \o/_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yoooooooooo minna-san!_

_Quanto tempo neh! 'culpa de quem será x.x heheh'_

'_Rezando para ninguém me matar' o.o_

_Muitas desculpas pela demora, mas todo dia lembrava que tinha que postar mais um capítulo para vocês, ainda mais quando via as reviews novas, ficava doida porque não me vinham novas idéias, mas não tinha o que fazer, desculpem-me! Não dá pra escrever sem estar inspirada neh._

_E olha que a inspiração é estranha demais.. estava experimentando uma roupa quando olhei para o computador e vi o Word, aí abri e comecei a escrever! Ahsuahsuahsuhaus e mais ainda, no dia do meu aniversário! Sim, hoje estou ficando mais velha x.x, mas continuo do mesmo tamanho, baixinha como sempre u.ú_

_Bom, não gosto de escrever coisas muito eros, tentei fazer meu melhor, desculpem se não ficou boa. Estou, digamos assim, fora de forma pra escrever.. se alguém quiser me ajudar com as partes mais apimentadas, nada contra! xD_

_Ah, estou agora aflita esperando os resultados dos vestibulares. Apenas um tenho esperanças, mas olha lá ainda x.x_

_Por favor, rezem pra eu passar, hein! Aí posso escrever mais, vo ter mais tempo (a chantagista heheh)_

_Bom, espero que gostem.. esse capítulo ficou mais curto do que costumo fazer, mas é porque estou beeemmmm enferrujada, espero que entendam..._

_Se tiver erros de ortografia ou palavras pela metade, bom, qualquer coisa do tipo, me avisem para eu corrigir. Não quero assassinar português algum, aliás, é bom escrever certinho, não faz mal né!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Divirtam-se!_

_Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, Itachi não teria morrido, de jeito algum u.ú_

Cap. 08

Sasuke: Sakura... – ele resmungou em uma das pausas do longo beijo, mas pareceu desistir de falar o que pensava.

Sakura: o que foi?

Sasuke: _Nada. – ele parou de beijá-la para então a abraçar com tanta força que a moça estava até com dificuldades para respirar. No entanto, estava adorando tal demonstração de carinho.

Sakura: _Diga logo... não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: _Tsc... não é vergonha, sua tola. – disse em seu tom grosseiro, mas logo em seguida prensava seus lábios no pescoço da kunoichi.

Sakura: _Então? – insistiu meio ao delírio que as carícias dele estavam causando em seu corpo.

Sasuke: _Você não vai mesmo desistir? – ele parou o que estava fazendo apenas para encará-la seriamente. Sakura devolveu o mesmo olhar, fazendo-o sorrir. – não reclame então! – em um gesto rápido, ele tirou sua blusa, tacando-a no chão e logo em seguida derrubou Sakura, que caiu em cima da blusa um tanto atordoada.

Sakura: _Sasuke...! – mal teve tempo de se assustar e logo sentiu o calor do corpo de Sasuke sobre o seu. – você?

Sasuke: _Não sei se sobreviverei por muito tempo, Sakura... você quer... você quer dar continuidade ao clã Uchiha? Você quer... ser... bem... aquela que terá meu filho? – parou um pouco, como se tomasse coragem – ser minha mulher? – perguntou encarando-a profundamente, um pouco corado, mas na escuridão era difícil perceber.

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha com a maneira direta dele falar e ainda mais com o olhar inquisidor em cima de si. Desviou o olhar do dele, mas esbanjou um sorriso.

Sakura: _Não esperava que você um dia falasse isso... ser sua mulher... – refletiu em voz alta, mas ainda sorrindo. – mas tinha esperanças que algum dia você falasse isto... – ainda corada, beijou-o carinhosamente, mostrando o quanto o queria. Aquela era a sua resposta.

Sasuke: _Hum... – resmungou em seu tom habitual enquanto correspondia ao beijo. Suas mãos logo alcançaram a blusa de Sakura e começou a acariciar a sua barriga, subindo vagarosamente enquanto levantava a blusa junto.

Aqueles toques frios em sua pele quente a deixavam louca. Ele parou de beijá-la para começar a provocá-la mordendo-lhe lentamente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Sempre imaginara como ele seria em tais situações. Se continuaria como aquele cara frio, sem se importar com o que ela sentia. Mas esta feliz em perceber que pelo menos não era tão frio assim.

Soltou um suspiro quando sentiu uma das mão dele passar sobre seu seio por alguns segundos. Parecia que ele estava se divertindo ao deixá-la na expectativa.

Quando pareceu se cansar com o nódulo de sua orelha, desceu para seu pescoço, beijando-lhe longamente, ou então mordendo-lhe, fazendo-a soltar mais alguns suspiros. Estava deixando-a cada vez mais louca e tinha plena consciência disto. Aliás, vê-la desta forma apenas com alguns toques seus o deixava satisfeito.

Suas mãos iam subindo, arrastando a blusa da kunoichi junto. Um suspiro mais longo pode ser ouvido quando sua mão alcançou os seios da jovem, fazendo-lhe uma leve carícia para depois apertá-la com desejo. Seus lábios continuavam a descer pelo pescoço, descendo cada vez mais até encontrar o resto da blusa. Os seios já estavam descobertos e mal pensou em terminar de tirar aquela peça, apenas queria admirá-la ali.

Sakura corou ao ver o olhar dele sobre si. Ele ficou encarando seu corpo por alguns segundos, para depois dar-lhe um sorriso maroto. Tomou-lhe mais uma vez seus lábios, com volúpia enquanto sua mão brincava mais uma vez com os seios da garota.

Ela se mexia embaixo dele, sentindo os toques provocantes. Nunca antes tinha experimentado tais sensações. Estava tão entorpecida que mal percebe quando ele para de lhe beijar, apenas nota isso quando os lábios molhados tocam bem de leve o lugar que antes estivera brincando com a mão.

Ela abre os olhos, que estiveram fechados desde o beijo e o encara com luxúria. Aquilo era bom. Apenas a provocava, passando os lábios bem de leve pelo seio da garota, ora ou outra era sua língua que provocava. Mas então, após vê-la do jeito que queria, deixou seu desejo falar e beijou com mais volúpia ainda aquele lugar, ora sugando-o ora mordendo-o.

Sakura sentia-se arder. Seu corpo todo parecia em brasa. Era tão bom o que sentia que mal conseguia se mover dali. No entanto, juntou toda a sua força de vontade e emburrou Sasuke para o lado. Ele olhou-a intrigado, mas deixou-se conduzir.

Estava sentado ao lado dela quando ela passou uma das pernas por si e sentou em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso maroto, frente à cara intrigada dele. Então começou a sugar o nódulo de sua orelha, mexendo lentamente seu corpo sobre o dele, indo e voltando, insinuando e provocando. Pode senti-lo e ver o quanto excitado estava, isso lhe instigou ainda mais a fazer o que queria. Seus lábios foram descendo, enquanto sentia as mãos de Sasuke em seu corpo, tirando-lhe o resto da blusa.

Agora era a vez dele de dar suspiros e aquilo era prazeroso aos ouvidos dela. Jamais pensara que o ouviria fazer esse tipo de som. Ainda provocando-o, levou uma mão a calça do rapaz e fingiu que tentava tirá-la, mas em vez disso, desceu um pouco mais até conseguir tocá-lo, por cima da calça mesmo.

As provocações eram deliciosas e Sasuke estava se divertindo, mas não tinha tanta paciência assim, precisava descansar o quanto antes, pois amanhã seria o dia de sua vingança, sentia isto. E, portanto, precisava garantir o quanto antes que o clã continuaria. Sem pensar duas vezes, esqueceu-se das provocações para partir ao final.

Para Sakura, não poderia estar se sentindo melhor. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente aquilo estava acontecendo. Que tinha seu Sasuke para si, que ele a queria.

xxxx

Naruto estava sorridente naquela noite. Estivera tão assustado por pensar que perdera sua melhor amiga que agora não podia esconder sua felicidade. Felicidade esta que já estava começando a perturbar algumas pessoas.

Naruto: _Oe, Kakashi-sensei, onde estava? Hã? – ele começou a andar em volta do sensei como uma criança que acaba de ver algo novo. Falava alto e abobado, esbanjando um sorriso enorme que apenas irritou o ninja. - Nessa escuridão? O que você foi fazer lá? Esta aprontando algo, hein?

Kakashi: _Naruto... – ele olhou para seu discípulo e sentiu uma vontade de socá-lo. Em vez disso, tirou o seu livro do bolso e começou a lê-lo, ignorando a criatura histérica ao seu lado.

Hinata: _Na.. naruto-kun? – ela tentou chamá-lo timidamente, corando quando ele voltou-se para ela e rapidamente se postou em sua frente, abraçando-a como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Naruto: _Ela esta bem, Hinata, ela está bem! – falava enquanto girava a moça em seus braços, mal percebendo o quanto ela estava vermelha. De vergonha ou por falta de ar. Talvez as duas coisas. – Oe, Hinata? – Depois de algum tempo começou a perceber que a garota estava um pouco 'mole' demais. – Desmaiou?

Sai: _Ei, solta ela seu imbecil! Não ta vendo que ela não consegue respirar?

Naruto: _Hã? Hinata! – ele a coloca no chão e começa a sacudi-la.

Sai: _Onde esta Sakura? – seus olhos se voltaram para a escuridão. Tinha algo estranho em seu olhar.

Naruto: _Ah.. não sei, me ajuda aqui! Hinata?

Sai ignora Naruto e se dirige à escuridão. Hinata lentamente começa a abrir os olhos e o encara assustada. Ele estava tão próximo ao seu rosto, podia sentir a respiração dele tocando-lhe a face. Era quente e fazia todo o seu corpo se aquecer.

Naruto: _Hinata, você esta bem? – perguntou aproximando ainda mais o rosto do da garota. – esta vermelha... você... – ele foi se aproximando e Hinata apenas podia prender a respiração e torcer para não desmaiar de novo. – você... – ele chegava cada vez mais perto, estava tão perto que ela quase fechou os olhos já imaginando um beijo apaixonado com o loiro, mas não podia fechá-los, queria registrar o momento e também, seu corpo não reagia a seus comandos. – você esta com febre?

Ela o encarou, com os olhos arregalados. Não podia ser. Estava tão próximo seu sonho! Hinata sentiu seu corpo amolecer e um pouco antes de cair no chão, Naruto conseguiu pegá-la apavorado.

xxxx

Sasuke: _Sakura? Você esta bem? – perguntou pra jovem que estava aconchegada em seu peito, ainda nua.

Sakura: _Uhum... – respondeu feliz. Mal haviam terminado e já ficava relembrando tudo o que fizeram.

Sasuke: _Você quer dormir aqui, ou quer que eu te leve de volta ao alojamento? – perguntou calmamente. Enquanto conversava com ela, acariciava seu ventre involuntariamente, mal percebendo o que fazia.

Sakura: _Não sei. Se voltarmos, será estranho, não?

Sasuke: _E o que há de mal no que pensam? Estamos juntos agora, não? – perguntou firme, encarando-a.

Sakura: _Sim, bem... mas é que... – ela levantou a cabeça um tanto corada.

Sasuke: _Você não queria que isto tivesse acontecido? – seu tom era acusador, encarava-a friamente.

Sakura: _Nunca disse isso! – ela se levantou e o encarou exaltada. – apenas que tenho... bem, vergonha... imagina o tempão que Kakashi-sensei passará nos zuando! E Naruto então, provavelmente irá fazer indagações nada indecentes!

Sasuke: _Sakura, isto é normal, não há porque ter vergonha. Ainda mais do que os outros pensam! – ele sentou-se em frente a ela, encarando-a. – além do mais, somos namorados, não? E isso é algo comum entre namorados! – disse beijando-lhe por fim. Um beijo suave e carinhoso. Algo nada típico do Uchiha. – Vamos? – ele começou a colocar suas roupas, enquanto ela fazia exatamente a mesma coisa.

Pouco tempo depois estavam entrando na pequena mansão feita por Yamato. Ouviram alguns berros, logicamente de Naruto e ninguém a vista. Para Sakura não podia ser melhor até ouvir aquela voz.

Kakashi: _Heheh, como é que foi? – perguntou em um tom insinuante. Apenas podia ver uma parte de seu rosto, enquanto o resto era escondido por um livrinho.

Sasuke: _Kakashi, não é nada de seu interesse! – respondeu ríspido, com uma cara de pouco amigos, passando o braço pelo ombro de Sakura e caminhando mais rápido.

Kakashi: _Hum... então algo aconteceu mesmo! – disse feliz. A feição do casal os denunciara, ainda mais as de Sakura.

Sasuke: _Boa noite, Kakashi.

Kakashi: _Só não se cansem demais brincando até tarde, ok? Precisamos estar prontos para amanhã.

Sasuke: _Obrigado pelo conselho.

Entraram no quarto que antes Sakura estava dormindo. Ao fechar a porta, o Uchiha se dirigiu até a cama improvisada e ali deitou. Nitidamente pronto para dormir.

Sakura ficou o encarando por um tempo, até fazer o mesmo. Deitou-se próximo dele com uma de suas mãos passando pelo seu corpo.

Sasuke: _Precisamos descansar agora, ok? – falou sério, sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos. – durma bem.

xxxx

_E aí? Como me saí?_

_Por favor, me mandem reviews para que eu possa melhorar, e se alguém tiver idéias e quiser me ajudar com a história, vamos lá! Alias, tava até pensando em fazer dois finais, um com Sakura e Itachi e outro com Sakura e Sasuke, o que acham?_

_Mas aí pensei, num to tendo tempo nem de fazer um final, quem imagina dois x.x'_

_Mas se vocês gostarem da idéia, eu faço um e depois o outro. Amo os dois casais.. e agora com o desenrolar do mangá, acabei virando o lado um pouco para o Itachi, poxa, ele não podia morrer_

_Bom, vo indo! Espero ansiosa as reviews, seria um grande presente de aniversário para mim, heheheh, mandem por favor! Foram elas que não me fizeram desistir de me inspirar! Não vou responder a todas porque se não vou ficar louca, mas aqui vai um agradecimento para todos os que mandaram e leram, fico muito contente quando vejo uma nova review e saio falando pra todo mundo e pulando que nem uma doida, que nem nada, já que já sou uma doida x.x'_

_Um abração para vocês!_

_Ja ne mina-san!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, se não, podem me puxar a orelha... x.x'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok... sumi por muito tempo né, bom, mas voltei, achei que ia abandonar esta, pois estava a odiando, mas enfim, depois de anos, consegui a inspiração de volta._

_Perdoem-me pela ausência, várias coisas aconteceram (tipo, passei numa universidade, estou morando a 10 horas de casa, viciei no wow por 1 ano, estudando pra sempre, coisas assim hehe) e eu me afastei bastante da escrita, estou tentando voltar agora... então, espero que gostem._

_OBSERVAÇÃO: fiz algumas alteraçõe principalmente nos primeiros capítulos, então, para aqueles que nem se lembram direito dela, se quiserem reler, esta um pouquinho diferente, mas seguindo a mesma linha. O único capítulo que não mexi foi o 8 mesmo. Não alterei também os meus comentários (jesus, que horríveis!)._

_Para aqueles que quiserem ler sem ver os antigos capítulos vou fazer um breve resumo do que acrescentei, o mais relevante é que Sakura tenta não deixar Itachi morrer, e começa a elaborar algo para salva-lo. Também há uma parte onde Sai demonstra seu interesse em Sakura para Sasuke._

_Bom, depois de anos, literalmente, aqui esta a continuação, divirtam-se e me digam, por favor, se gostaram, afinal, se não fosse as quase 200 reviews, eu teria abandonado de vez, então, obrigado a todos por me estimularem, mesmo que demorei, ajudou e muito._

xxxx

Capítulo anterior: Sakura e Sasuke ficam juntos após ela retornar da conversa com Itachi, da qual não pode comentar por causa de um jutsu.

xxxx

Por mais que quisesse acreditar em seus sonhos, sabia o que iria acontecer quando abrisse seus olhos naquele dia. Sabia que ele não estaria ali, ao seu lado. Porque? Porque ele era assim. Iria achar que tinha de fazer sozinho, se levantar e ir só matar o irmão que talvez fosse um maravilhoso irmão e ele mal sabia.

O problema é que tinha se prometido acordar antes para evitar isto. Queria ir com ele e de alguma forma impedir. Mas estava tão cansada, que dormiu tão profundamente e não o viu se levantar.

Abriu por fim os olhos, só para ter a certeza do que estava pensando. Sasuke não estava ao seu lado. Começou a analisar os Chackras ao redor e pode reparar que todos eles estavam dormindo. Menos os membros do time Hebi, inclusive Karin.

Levantou-se e após se dar uma geral, saiu de seu quarto. Iria acordar a todos, precisavam sair o quanto antes. Estava caminhando por um dos corredores daquela pequena mansão que Yamato construiu para que ficassem quando pensou que seria necessário acordar apenas um dos membros.

Era o quarto de Naruto e Sai. Abriu a porta levemente e Sai já acordou, sorrindo para ela e em seguida lhe lançando um olhar questionador. Ela o ignorou e caminhou até o loiro que roncava absurdamente alto. Abaixou-se ao lado do ouvido dele e - ACORDA NARUTOOO! - falou um pouco alto, quase gritando e ele por si só deu um berro capaz de acordar qualquer um há uma boa distância.

Kakashi: O que esta havendo?

Sakura: estou acordando vocês - respondeu simplismente - Sasuke já foi, não sei quando, mas acho que faz pouco tempo.

Kakashi: uhm, boa idéia a sua - ele olhou para Naruto que estava sentado, encarando-os emburrado - Vamos, se arrumem então.

Logo a mansão tinha sumido e eles estavam prontos para seguirem o rastro de Sasuke. Naruto, como sempre, utilizou seus diversos bushins para procurar algum rastro de Sasuke.

Kiba: Uhm, alguém parece ter tido uma noite boa... como o Uchihazinho é? - Sakura levemente enrubesceu.

Hinata: Kiba, modos - repreendeu ela vermelha, não tirando os olhos do caminho.

Cachorro1: estou farejando mais de um rastro.

Kakashi: Certo, vamos nos separar agora - o time de Kakashi acenou com a cabeça, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

O grupo liderado por Yamato continuou perseguindo a outra trilha que supostamente Sasuke tinha seguido. Sakura estava apreensiva, apenas pensando em como necessitava chegar logo.

Sabia que Sasuke agiria daquela forma, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar irritada. Porque teimava em fazer tudo sozinho? Obviamente que eles iriam atrás dele, não havia motivos para querer resolver tudo sozinho. Naruto estava tão forte quanto ele, se não mais ainda. Pensou orgulhosa. E ela, bem, ela, graças a algumas coisas que andou pesquisando, tinha diversas cartas na manga.

Mas o principal motivo de estar irritada era porque queria impedir aquela luta, algo que Sasuke jamais a perdoaria. Se ela mostrasse que queria atrapalhar seus planos, quem ele escolheria? Sua vingança ou ela? Lembrando do Sasuke dos ultimos anos, teria certeza absoluta que ele escolheria a vingança. Precisava impedir aquela luta, mas sem contar o motivo.

Yamato: Esperem - chamou-os subitamente, parando em um galho. Sakura ficou o encarando, esperando pelas notícias que viriam - Kakashi os localizou, estão a leste daqui - eles rapidamente mudaram o rumo e começaram a seguir em direção a Kakashi.

Sai: o que tanto te atormenta feiosa? - estava tão distraida com seus pensamentos, que não notou quando o amigo se aproximou dela.

Sakura: O único feioso aqui é você! - ela evitou a pergunta.

Sai: Você sabia desde o início que era isso que Sasuke buscava... - ele a encarou - ou esperava que depois de uma noite com você mudasse seus planos?

Sakura: Não. Não esperava - foi sincera. Não esperava mesmo e nas circunstâncias passadas iria agora estar torcendo para Sasuke não se machucar, não morrer. Mas agora era diferente, sabia que Sasuke ia vencer. Sabia que ele ia matar o irmão inocente, bem, inocente em parte, afinal, ele assassinou todos os Uchihas, mas a mando de Konoha.

Naruto: Quem mudou os planos? - Naruto se aproximou dos dois, apesar de tentar interagir, estava com um tom sério, preocupado, diferente do Naruto habitual. Sua pergunta fora vaga e sem interesse, afinal, seus pensamentos também estavam longe.

Sakura: Nada não.

Naruto: Certo, então mais rápido, por favor - ele encarou os dois e deu um impulso mais forte, passando na frente de Yamato. O time todo acelerou.

Quanto mais se aproximavam do local, mais podiam sentir dois chackras poderosos. Sakura não teve dúvida, eram os irmãos Uchiha. Os chackras apenas oscilavam, sumindo e aparecendo, as vezes com picos maiores. Parecia que ainda não estavam combatendo.

Estavam à 10 minutos da localização dos chackras, na velocidade em que corriam, quando distinguiram o outro grupo. Kakashi estava com um semblante sério como o de Naruto e continuaram na mesma velocidade, acima um pouco do normal. Se não tomasse cuidado, com seu preparo físico atual, Sakura poderia chegar um pouco cansada da corrida. Queria estar 100%, pois só assim teria sucesso nos seus planos um pouco complicados.

Mal se juntaram e Kakashi os mandou parar, logo vendo o que produzira isto. Um ninja da Akatsuki aparecera, como se estivesse passeando e ali fosse um belo jardim. Olhou para o grupo de ninjas encarando-o e continuou a andar desajeitadamente. Ele usava uma mascara em espiral, com apenas um orifício.

Tobi: Uau... não pensei que acharia um bando de ninjas da folha por aqui... - ele colocou a mão acima dos olhos, como que para enchergar melhor evitando a luz do sol - E é 8 contra 1, tão injusto!

Yamato: Este manto... ele é um Akatsuki

Kakashi: Ele não esta na lista dos Akatsuki que Kabuto nos deu...

Sakura o encarou. Não sabia dizer o porque, mas algo percorreu-lhe a espilha como um sinal. Aquele shinobi não devia ser levado na brincadeira. Ouviu Kiba e os outros conversarem com ele. Alegando que estava em desvantagem numérica. No entanto, sabia que para ele estar ali, mesmo se fazendo de bobo, totalmente despreocupado, era porque ele sabia conseguir parar os oito ninjas sem problema algum. Não devia ser subestimado.

Agora, porque havia um Akatsuki impedindo-os de chegar até Sasuke e Itachi? Itachi mentira e criara uma armadilha para Sasuke? Não, duvidava, ele não estava mentindo quando lhe contou tudo, sabia disso. Talvez, não queria que ninguém impedisse sua morte, se eles se aproximassem, poderiam estragar os planos deles.

Aquele Akatsuki estranho era apenas para segurá-los, iriam lutar com ele e ele apenas enrolar. Não podiam perder tempo com ele. Mal pensou nisso e viu Naruto correndo e atacando-o sem esperar os demais. Como adivinhara, não houve estrago algum parte de Naruto, aquele ninja nem se desviou, devia realmente ser muito bom.

Viu quando Naruto levou um chute bem dado na cara e Kakashi foi ao encontro dele para segurá-lo antes da queda.

Hinata: Naruto-kun - ela desviou lentamente seus olhos com o Byakugan ativado para Naruto, deixando aquele ninja de lado.

Sakura: Naruto esta bem! Não desvie o olhar... Hinata - precisavam encontrar alguma forma de compreender as técnicas dele. O restante do grupo parecia pensar da mesma forma, já que perceberam o propósito daquele homem de apenas atrasá-los. Kakashi e Yamato deram início a um plano para conseguirem passar, mas em seu íntimo, Sakura sabia que não iria funcionar.

Precisava arrumar um plano para despistar aquele ninja. Tinha que pensar em algo, mesmo que fosse deixar os companheiros para trás, eles não tinham e nem teriam noção do que estava em jogo a pouca distância dali. Nem Naruto, o mais determinado, conseguiria passar, eles não conseguiriam passar. Não havia meios, aquele homem parecia intocável.

Ouviu uma explosão na direção que vinham os chackras de Itachi e Sasuke. Sentiu também o chackra daquele outro do time Hebi, Suigetsu. Precisava se apressar, tinha que arrumar uma forma de sair dali.

xxxx

Um pouco antes.

Karin: Sasuke, ele esta próximo, mas também tem outro chackra, um chackra incrível vindo em nossa direção.

Os quatro continuaram correndo até que um ser azulado os encontrasse. Eles pararam para se encaram. Sasuke pensando em quanto tempo mais ou quantas barreiras teria que enfrentar antes de conseguir ter acesso ao irmão.

Kisame: Sasuke, poderia fazer o favor de continuar sozinho. Pedidos de Itachi.

Sasuke: Sem problemas, eu só formei essa equipe para ter certeza de que ninguém interferiria quando eu finalmente o encontrasse. Isso funciona perfeitamente.

Karin: Isso é doidera Sasuke! Nós devíamos chutar a bunda desse cara e lutar contra Itachi juntos - ela segurou o braço de Sasuke, se aproximando dele.

Kisame resmungou algo enquanto Sasuke foi direto e curto.

Sasuke: Nem pense nisso, Karin. Vocês três esperem aqui... essa é a minha vingança - ele se desvencilhou dela e passou por Kisame rapidamente, estava ansioso, queria de uma vez por todas eliminar aquele ser que desprezava, que ousara a tocar em Sakura.

Encontrou-o por fim, sentando em uma grande cadeira de pedra no esconderijo dos Uchihas, apenas o esperando. Seus olhos negros não demonstravam vida, estava largado na cadeira, com os pés e braços quase cruzados.

Itachi: O que você vê... com seu sharingan?

Sasuke: O que você vê, Itachi? Com o poder que ganhei, eu vejo uma coisa, e é muito clara - Sasuke se aproximou do irmão mais velho, finalmente encarando-o como tanto desejara há muitos anos. Finalmente sua vingança ocorreria. Encarou o irmão mais velho, sentado tranquilamente naquela cadeira, não conseguindo segurar seus dentes trincarem - eu te vejo morto.

Itachi: Minha morte? - ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, como que relaxando e enfurecendo ainda mais o irmão mais novo - bem... mostre-me - no instante seguinte, Itachi apareceu atrás de Sasuke, mas este já estava preparado e parou o golpe do irmão de kunai sem dificuldade.

Começaram então, a travar a batalha que tanto esperaram. Itachi com sua kunai, agilidade e experiência e Sasuke com sua katana e ódio. Trocaram diversos golpes até Itachi jogar Sasuke para trás e este utilizar sua técnica Chidore, a qual o habilitava a utilizar eletricidade.

A corrente elétrica começou percorrer todo o chão, indo de encontro a Itachi, que sem dificuldades, saltou. Exatamente como Sasuke queria. Apareceu na frente dele e enterrou-lhe a katana no coração, caindo os dois logo em seguida. Itachi cuspiu sangue pela boca e encarou o irmão.

Itachi: Você se tornou... mais forte...

Sasuke: É o fim, Itachi. Mas eu tenho duas perguntas... antes de te matar - nisso o irmão mais velho levantou dois dedos, apontando para uma direção. Sasuke olhou para ela e então, viu Itachi, totalmente sã, sentado na cadeira, na mesma posição que se encontrava antes de começar a luta. No entanto, Sasuke sabia disso desde o início e utilizando-se de um genjutsu o enganou. Sua verdadeira posição mesmo, era atrás da cadeira, a qual enfiou a katana, atravessando novamente o irmão que estava sentado, mas evitando-lhe os pontos vitais. Sasuke perguntou-lhe quem era o outro Uchiha, afinal, apenas seu irmão mais velho não teria conseguido exterminar toda a polícia, necessitando de ajuda.

Itachi: Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke estremesseu. Sabia este ser um dos fundadores de Konoha e que muitos anos já se passaram. Sabia que era impossível alguém viver tanto tempo, mas porque Itachi iria querer enganá-lo? O irmão reiterou que aquele homem estava vivo.

Sasuke: Impossível! Ele esta morto.

Itachi: "Madara estar morto" foi o que você admitiu como verdade. Assim como no passado eu ser um irmão mais velho legal - Sasuke gelou, lembrar do passado não era algo interessante. Ele estivera há muito tempo tentando esquecer, esquecer o quanto gostava de seu irmão mais velho, o quanto o admirava, o quanto ele o ajudava e ensinava. Lembrou-se de seus pais ensanguentados no chão de sua casa e então das palavras do irmão: " a razão pela qual eu agi como um bom irmão para você foi para testar sua verdadeira capacidade". Sasuke explodiu em nervos e então, mirou seu chidori para suas costas. Sabia estar novamente em um genjutsu e não ter atingido o irmão. Que o irmão estava a suas costas. O raio do chidori acertou ao lado da cabeça de Itachi.

Itachi: Qual sua outra pergunta?

Sasuke: Porque foi atrás de Sakura? - indagou o mais novo. Algo estava errado, tinha um pressentimento desde que Sakura lhe contara o que havia acontecido. Tinha medo do que Itachi planejava para ela.

Itachi: Oh - ele sorriu, satisfeito com a pergunta - queria ver um pouco aquele delicioso corpo - ele passou a lingua pelos lábios, irritando Sasuke - sabe, Sasuke, é tão fácil te irritar que até perde a graça.

Aquilo era verdade. Estava sendo emotivo demais, não conseguia controlar mais seus sentimentos como sempre fizera e precisava acabar com isto, ou então, perderia para Itachi facilmente e o irmão sabia disso. Sakura era seu principal problema, mesmo que fosse triste admitir, estar com ela, deixava-o com sentimentos de novo. Tinha que esquecê-la para travar aquela batalha ou então, estaria fadado a morrer.

Um akatsuki observava os dois irmãos, imóveis, um encarando o outro como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas sabia estarem eles lutando via genjutsu. Num momento depois, Sasuke retirava sua capa e a tacava no chão. A verdadeira luta iria começar após uma enorme discussão dentro de suas mentes.

Itachi revelara estar atrás dos olhos de Sasuke para obter mais poder, que tudo não se passava disso e Sasuke, tentando controlar seus sentimentos, mais bagunçados do que nunca, encarou o irmão real com desprezo e ódio e nada mais.

xxxx

Foi entre os ataques de Naruto que se substituiu por um bushin aperfeiçoado que Tsunada a ensinara pouco tempo antes. Consumia muito chackra, sendo impossível conseguir fazer dois, mas era um clone perfeito, nem um usuário de Sharingan conseguiria percebê-lo.

Sabia não ser justo abandonar o time, deixá-los com um mero clone que não faria tudo como deveria e sair correndo imperceptível para alcançar os irmãos, mas estava desesperada. Precisava salvar Sasuke e Itachi.

Ouviu mais uma explosão, seguida de muito fogo subindo pelo céu. Um enorme Katon. Estava próxima e aparentemente ninguém notara ainda sua infiltração. Olhou a pequena montanha e contrução aonde aparentemente estavam os dois irmãos lutando. As chamas negras que tudo consumiam estavam espalhadas pelo local, destruindo em massa tudo o que tocavam.

Começou a subir procurando encontrá-los e parar por vez com aquela idiotisse. Sasuke tinha que ouvi-la. Esperava que a ouviria.

Finalmente alcançou o topo, no momento em que uma estranha chuva começou a tomar conta de si. Olhou para cima, antes estava completamente ensolarado, de onde viera essa chuva?

Sakura: Sasuke? Itachi? Parem! - os dois irmãos a encararam. Sasuke alarmado, pois tinha acabado de efetuar um jutsu, um jutsu do qual mataria qualquer um que estivesse próximo e Sakura estava. Em questão de miléssimos de segundos, um trovão foi em direção a Itachi e a ela que estava atrás dele. Itachi virou-se para ela, como que dizendo algumas palavras e antes que pudesse ver algo mais, tudo ficou preto, silêncio completo.

xxxx

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_Ja ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Olá!_

_Nossa, fiquei encantada com o tanto de acesso que a fic teve em um dia apenas, divertido heheh. E ae, estão gostando? Reclamações? Sugestões? Estou aberta a criticas e derivados, ou seja, reviews._

_Estou já trabalhando os próximos, portanto, se tiverem algo que queiram melhor, avisem logo._

_Comecei também uma nova fic, chama Heartbreaker, é fora do contexto de Naruto e SakIta, se tiverem interesse (propagandaaa... ok parei hehe)._

_Espero que gostem e uma boa leitura!_

_Queria agradecer mais uma vez por todos que acompanharam a fic e deixaram essas maravilhosas reviews, sério, vocês fizeram eu ressurgir das tumbas e arrumar inspiração, então, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo por me ajudarem a voltar para a escrita, são tantas pessoas que eu não conseguiria agradecer uma por uma, mas que saibam que este é o meu desejo, então, para cada uma de vocês que deixaram essas 199 reviews, obrigada! E a vocês dedico a continuação da fic, afinal, ela só esta continuando graças a vocês._

_Naruto não me pertence._

_xxxx_

Finalmente alcançou o topo, no momento em que uma estranha chuva começou a tomar conta de si. Olhou para cima, antes estava completamente ensolarado, de onde viera essa chuva?

Sakura: Sasuke? Itachi? Parem! - os dois irmãos a encararam. Sasuke alarmado, pois tinha acabado de efetuar um jutsu, um jutsu do qual mataria qualquer um que estivesse próximo e Sakura estava. Em questão de miléssimos de segundos, um trovão foi em direção a Itachi e a ela que estava atrás dele. Itachi virou-se para ela, como que dizendo algumas palavras e antes que pudesse ver algo mais, tudo ficou preto, silêncio completo.

xxxx

Capítulo 10

Reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Era aquela caverna monstruosa, mas, como viera parar ali? Não! Agora que tinha os alcançado! Será que Itachi estava morto? Aquele trovão o mataria, certamente.

Ouviu um barulho ao seu lado e reparou em um corvo abrindo as asas e as fechando, impacientemente e então, ele começou a sumir, como se estivesse se despenando. Sakura analisou a situação, relacionando o corvo com Itachi e que provavelmente ele havia a enviado ali para protegê-la. Imediatamente utilizou o kuchiyose no jutsu e invocando uma pequena lesma. Esta apareceu em uma fumaça que logo se dissipou.

A lesma era Katsuyu, a rainha das lesmas, que, apesar de ter um tamanho monstruoso, estava no momento reduzida a pouco mais de meio metro de cumprimento. Katsuyu analisou brevemente o lugar, olhando então para Sakura que estava agachada ao seu lado.

Katsuyu: Sakura-san, como vai? - sua voz era simpática, assim como sua própria personalidade.

Sakura: Bem e você? - eram as formalidades, não deixaria de ser educada com a lesma, mesmo que estivesse loucamente curiosa para o que estaria acontecendo naquela luta.

Katsuyu: Também, obrigada - ela olhou a jovem que estava nitidamente aflita - Aos relatos, pois bem - sorriu docemente tentando tranquiliza-la - Itachi esta muito fraco e Sasuke também, Sakura. Ele levou um golpe forte de Sasuke, mas continua vivo. Tem um Akatsuki assistindo a luta. Não perceberam minha presença no corpo de Itachi.

Sakura: Sasuke também irá precisar de ajuda então? Pensei que estaria lá para acudi-lo, mas Itachi me mandou para este lugar...

Katsuyu: Sim, eu vi. Sasuke estava utilizando seu golpe final quando você apareceu, seria acertada em cheio se ele não o tivesse feito.

Sakura: Droga. E agora Katsuyu, o que faço? - ela começou a andar de um lado para outro, precisava estar lá para ajudar Sasuke, ele também iria precisar de ajuda médica. Seu clone não poderia fazer isso, aliás, ao ser transportada, havia perdido o controle do chackra e seu clone desaparecera, e o pior, ela mesma desaparecera por completo, estava totalmente longe da batalha, seu time não saberia o que havia lhe acontecido.

Katsuyu: Há a senhorita Hyuuga para curá-lo. Sasuke não esta tão seriamente ferido, mas Itachi esta esgotado. Estou tentando curá-lo aos poucos sem que me descubram para evitar que ele caia morto - Um dos jutsus de Katsuyu era o de cura, não tão eficiente quanto utilizado em conjunto com Tsunade, mas conseguiria salvar algumas pessoas por si só. Também tinha uma capacidade incrível de suportar ataques físicos, podendo ficar junto a Itachi sem sofrer danos, mesmo que este os sofresse.

Sakura continuava andando de um lado para o outro, ansiosa e com medo do que pudesse acontecer com aqueles dois. Se Katsuyu não fosse tão amável, logo estaria irritada com ela. Ser tirada tão rapido da jogada a abalara, mas pensar nisso, não ajudaria em nada, sabia disso.

Katsuyu: Sa... Sakura-san... - a chamou um pouco incerta atraindo a atenção daqueles olhos verdes distantes. Ela encarou atentamente a pequena lesma, esperando para que dizesse qualquer coisa desde uma irritação com seu nervosismo como notícias graves a respeito dos irmãos - Uchiha Sasuke... estava com Orochimaru-sama no corpo, ele apareceu - Sakura arregalou seus olhos de uma forma que nunca pensou possível. Orochimaru? Depois de todos os problemas ele ainda existia? Não era possível, ele estava se escondendo no corpo de Sasuke por todo esse tempo?

Sakura: O que esta acontecendo lá?

Katsuyu: Uchiha Itachi parece ter feito Orochimaru aparecer de propósito. Ele vai matá-lo. Acho que essa era a intenção dele desde o início... - Sakura agradeceu mentalmente o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Mais uma vez, ele estava ali, cuidando de seu irmão mais novo. Seu sacrifício não podia ser tolerado! Ela jamais deixaria. Não deixaria Uchiha Itachi morrer, definitivamente. - Ele esta mal - alertou novamente a pequena lesma, atraindo Sakura de seus pensamentos - ele cuspiu muito sangue, esta muito fraco Sakura-san, eu não consigo curá-lo muito sem chamar atenção - ela parou por algum instante, enquanto era encarada pela Kunoichi ao seu lado de boca aberta - Ele fez algo com Sasuke e desmaiou. Se eu parar um instante, ele morre.

Sakura logo se espertou, precisava fazer tudo funcionar corretamente. Não podia vacilar, precisava que tudo fosse perfeito. Ainda não havia utilizado os novos jutsus que aprendera, estando ainda insegura.

Sakura: Me informe de tudo rapidamente - disse ela se aproximando da cama que havia naquela enorme sala da caverna - Como esta Sasuke? E o Akatsuki assistindo? Estão tentando ver o pulso de Itachi?

Katsuyu: Sasuke esta paralisado, parece em choque. Não, não, esta sorrindo, ou chorando? Perdão Sakura-san, não sei ao certo, mas ele esta bem, não esta se aproximando de Sasuke. O Akatsuki não se mexeu.

Sakura: Certo... preciso que faça algo urgente, no momento certo. Quando ver alguém se aproximar para tomar-lhe o pulso, deixe-o ir... - ela falou e a lesma a encarou.

Katsuyu: Sakura-san, se eu interromper por algum segundo a pequena cura que estou fazendo, ele irá morrer.

Sakura: Tenho um plano. Ele precisa ser considerado morto. Mas precisa fazer isso no momento exato para não matá-lo realmente, consegue fazer isto?

Katsuyu: Sim, claro.

Sakura: Certo, após isso, quero que continue me informando, se achar que eles podem te descobrir, desapareça.

Katsuyu: O que pensa em fazer, Sakura-san?

Sakura: Vou invocá-lo para este mesmo local em alguns instantes - ela falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto - e preciso que você esteja pronta para me ajudar nos procedimentos, vai ser bem intenso, vou precisar de todas as suas habilidades.

Katsuyu: Entendi, certo.

xxxx

Naruto tentava e tentava atingir aquele Akatsuki de máscara estranho. Ele parecia ser bobo, mas se mostrava cada vez mais misterioso e poderoso. Quem seria ele? A formação continuava tentando atacar-lhe. Ouviram várias explosões do local onde Sasuke deveria estar lutando com Itachi.

Viu quando fogo subiu ao céu e desapareceu. Fora o maior Katon que já vira em sua vida. Sasuke ou Itachi realmente estavam empenhados, precisava se apressar. Olhou novamente para Kakashi, verificando que ele estava pronto para uma nova investida. Olhou de canto para Hinata, não sabia porque, mas precisava vê-la, mesmo que de relance, queria saber sua localização e se estava bem. Sua presença lhe dava tranquilidade, e era isso que precisava agora para controlar a sua impulsividade.

Sai: Cade a feiosa? - ele perguntou, mas Naruto não deu atenção pois se concentrou na discussão de qual seria as habilidades daquele homem com os outros ninjas ali presentes.

Shino começou a utilizar seus insetos contra o Akatsuki, mas também foram frustrados na tentativa. Ele sumira. Olhou para Hinata que falava do chackra dele também ter sumido, ela ficava muito bela séria e concentrada daquela forma.

Hinata: Achei-o... ele esta ali em cima - apontou para o lugar e o Akatsuki acenou para eles, como se estivesse se divertindo.

No momento em que Naruto foi tentar atacá-lo, apareceu outro Akatsuki junto dele e ele informou que Uchiha Itachi estava morto, que Sasuke havia o vencido. Naruto se aliviou ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo-se perfeitamente bem.

Naruto: EI, BABOSA - gritou naruto para o Akatsuki que mais parecia uma planta carnívora do que um humano. Ele tinha cores estranhas também para ser um - Onde está o Sasuke? - terminou de berrar em seu jeito escandaloso, sendo completamente ignorado pelos dois Akatsukis.

Tobi: Brinco com vocês mais tarde crianças, Tobi precisa ir - e sumiu, deixando os ninjas de Konoha confusos.

Sai: Ei! - chamou a atenção de todos assim que Tobi desapareceu - Vamos logo, e a feiosa sumiu, alguém a viu?

Kakashi: Reparei algo errado com seu fluxo de chackra um pouco depois de vermos aquele Katon no céu. Depois ela sumiu. Não parecia um bushin, pelo menos, não os que eu conheço - falou enquanto corriam loucamente para o encontro de Sasuke - Notei algo estranho agora pouco - começou depois de uma pausa - aquele ninja tinha um sharingan - Naruto o encarou confuso, mas ele próprio também estava.

Kiba: Tarde demais, eles já pegaram o Sasuke! - gritou ele montado em seu enorme cão, Akamaru. Naruto xingou e aumentou a velocidade, não iria desistir do amigo, não agora que finalmente havia cumprido a vingança, que poderia voltar para a vila como sempre desejaram. Não podia deixar a Akatsuki capturá-los, de forma alguma.

xxxx

Katsuyu: Sakura-san, apareceu outro Akatsuki. Eles querem levar o corpo de Itachi.

Sakura: Quando ele for verificar o pulso, certifique-se de ele estar morto, por favor - a probabilidade de dar errado era muito grande, mas precisava ter esperanças, não queria acreditar que o deixaria morrer. Sasuke nunca a perdoaria, não com as informações que ela tinha.

Katsuyu: A partir de... agora! - ela falou um pouco nervosa. Sakura em alguns instantes começou a fazer selos. Havia aprendido diversos jutsus secretos, os quais foram difíceis de encontrar, por curiosidade ou talvez, porque precisava de muitas cartas na manga para conseguir lutar ao lado daqueles dois shinobis que tanto estimava. Ela por si só não tinha nada de especial, sabia disso. Precisava se esforçar o dobro do que eles, inclusive Naruto, apesar de no início ter sido diferente para ele. Agora era ela quem tinha que se esforçar e batalhar ao máximo.

Aquele jutsu de invocação para humanos era perfeito, um pouco complicado e gastaria muito de seu chackra, mas Katsuyu, com sua vasta fonte de chackra, a recuperaria em instantes antes de começar o tratamento de Itachi. Tinha que ser feito no tempo certo, caso contrário, Itachi realmente morreria. Katsuyu funcionara apenas como uma máquina ligada ao corpo de Itachi, impedindo-o de morrer e assim que "desligasse", ele iria morrer e ela teria pouco tempo para ligar novamente. Pouquíssimo.

Terminou de fazer a invocação e estava um tanto quanto ansiosa, pois nunca tinha feito isto antes. Havia planejado tudo quando abraçou apertadamente Itachi, colocando nele um selo em sua coluna via seu chackra para que conseguisse invocá-lo quando fosse o momento. Este selo só funcionaria uma vez, cada vez que fosse utilizar a invocação, precisava refazê-lo. Colocou-o em prática e olhou para Katsuyu de esguelha. A lesma já estava em um tamanho maior, concentrada, preparada na difícil tarefa que iria fazer. Começou então a recuperar o chackra de Sakura que ela havia gasto.

Não sabia ao certo se funcionaria, apenas tinha noção da teoria deste jutsu secreto, nunca havia o posto em pratica. A ansiedade estava tomando-lhe conta ao passarem dois segundos e nada. Era uma agonia completa, mas então, uma nuvem apareceu e sumiu tão rapidamente quanto o corpo de Itachi apareceu, completamente ferido.

Sakura: Ufa! Katsuyu, vamos! - e as duas começaram a realizar um procedimento delicado para recuperá-lo. Sabia que iria se esgotar diversas vezes, enquanto Katsuyu a recarregava. Sabia que iria passar alguns dias daquele jeito, mas não o deixaria morrer, definitivamente, não o deixaria morrer. Passaram dois minutos e ela já estava com o controle completo do trabalho que devia fazer, por isso, resolveu perguntar as coisas que não lhe saiam da cabeça - e Sasuke?

Katsuyu: Ele estava ferido, mas bem, Sakura-san. Mas... - ela parou um pouco receosa, o que fez com que Sakura a olhasse desconfiada - aquele homem mascarado o levou.

Sakura: O QUE? - por um segundo ela quase destruiu todo o trabalho que estava fazendo - a Akatsuki o apanhou? Não pode ser!

Katsuyu: Sim. Ouvi dizer que iam esperar a recuperação dele, parecia que aquele Akatsuki mascarado esperava pela morte de Itachi, acho que ele não vai ficar muito contente por não ter o corpo dele.

Sakura: Imagino. Mas pelo menos aqui eles não vão nos encontrar. Este lugar era de Itachi e ele o fez para ser irrastreável, além do que, apenas os que viram a entrada conseguem entrar nele.

Katsuyu: Entendo. Ele te contou sobre isto?

Sakura: Não - ela sorriu. Havia muito tempo que tinha descoberto alguns segredos do clan Uchiha, junto com ele, alguns detalhes de jutsu que usavam. Quando Itachi lhe afirmou que não os encontraria ali, mesmo com ela tendo seu chackra rastreável ao máximo, imaginou que fosse o caso. Itachi iria gostar de ter seu refúgio - descobri por conta própria - ela olhou para aquele homem em seus braços totalmente ensanguentado e ficou imaginando como estaria Sasuke, o que ele passaria nas mãos dos Akatsuki -

Katsuyu: Sakura-san, posso desfazer o Katsuyu Dai Bunretsu, preciso de chackra para te ajudar melhor.

Sakura: Sim, claro - a lesma, já não tão pequena, aumentou ainda mais de tamanho ao desfazer o jutsu que a dividia - E Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai?

Katsuyu: enquanto eu estava lá, eles não haviam chegado.

Sakura: É, eles estavam sendo segurados. O que será que vão pensar que aconteceu comigo. Não era para ser assim. Eu queria impedir a luta - começou ela a falar - se não desse certo, bem, só se não desse certo e não conseguíssemos chegar ao corpo de Itachi, eu o invocaria para curá-lo. Sei que Kakashi-sensei iria estranhar - ela continuou, mesmo sabendo que não devia explicações para aquela carinhosa lesma - e eu não poderia contar a verdade, mas tentaria fazê-los confiar em mim. Estando aqui, não sei como avisá-los...

Katsuyu: Posso avisar Tsunade-sama se quiser - ela ofereceu - posso pedir para ela lhe deixar como em missão especial, explico a situação e informo que não sei a localização da caverna, explico-lhe as coisas, que você o esta curando, não acha melhor?

Sakura: E se ela não entender que ele é uma boa pessoa? E se ela não quiser que eu o cure?

Katsuyu: Tsunade-sama jamais faria isso. Ela é uma ninja médica, não deixaria ninguém morrer, Sakura-san.

Sakura: Você tem razão... - ela abaixou a cabeça olhando o chackra fluir de sua mão, numa tentativa de não deixar o corpo dele desistir. Precisava restaurar todos os pontos vitais além de ser como uma máquina que o fazia continuar respirar e bater o coração, mais umas três horas assim e estaria caindo se não fosse por Katsuyu estar ao seu lado.

Tentou concentrar em Itachi, mas a preocupação de Sasuke estar com os Akatsuki lhe afligia a todo instante, voltando e voltando em seus pensamentos. Deveria ter feito algo para invocá-lo também. Como pudera dar mais prioridade ao irmão do que ao homem que amava? No entanto, jamais imaginaria que eles iriam capturar Sasuke. Afinal, porque? Sasuke não era um jinchuuriki, como são chamados aqueles que recebem os Bijuus (demónios com um chackra maligno) em seus corpos, como o caso de Naruto ou como era com Gaara. Sasuke pensaria que ela havia o abandonado? Não, nem deveria, afinal, foi ele quem não a esperou para ir lutar sozinho. Se Naruto não chegou a tempo para resgatá-lo, ela também não chegaria e sua prioridade era salvar Itachi de Sasuke, pois sabia que este não se feriria, não imaginava que ele pudesse ser capturado.

Parou de pensar quando reparou nas lágrimas que estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto e caindo no corpo ensanguentado de Itachi. Precisava se concentrar, a vida de Itachi dependia disto.

xxxx

Naruto xingava e xingava enquanto olhava para aquele monte de sangue ao seu redor, sem ter rastros de Sasuke. Havia perdido-o mais uma vez! Não podia acreditar. E agora Sakura sumira também. Porque as pessoas que mais amava tendiam a sumir? A deixá-lo só? Será que a solidão sempre o buscaria.

Hinata: Naruto-kun? - ela o chamou gentilmente, colocando a mão em seu ombro, o que o fez encará-la surpreso. Ela tinha um sorriso doce, mas tristonho e o encarava com preocupação - não se preocupe, eles estão bem - ela disse tentando reconfortá-lo. Estava ouvindo-a pelas primeiras vezes sem gaguejar, era realmente bom ouví-la.

Naruto: Obrigado, Hinata-chan... mas eu falhei mais uma vez... e agora, Sakura-chan sumiu também! - ele falou com uma lágrima nos olhos - eu só sirvo para falhar, eu sou uma desgraça!

Hinata sentou ao lado dele e passou o braço pelos ombros dele, tentando confortá-lo, mas sabia ser impossível. Ele correspondeu ao gesto encostando a cabeça no ombro dela e desabafando mais e mais.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, nós todos nos esforçamos ao máximo, não é sua culpa, não faça isso consigo mesmo!

Naruto: Eu deixei Orochimaru levá-lo, a vingança e agora a Akatsuki... que espécie de amigo eu sou que não o consegue salvar? E Sakura-chan? Será que a capturaram também?

Hinata: eu... eu não sei, mas sei que não é culpa sua Naruto-kun - ela o apertou ainda mais em seu ombro, tentando fazê-lo voltar a si.

Naruto: Eu prometi a Sakura-chan que o traria de volta, não consigo cumprir minhas promessas... sou um fracas...

Kakashi: Naruto! Chega, precisa se recompor para recomeçarmos as buscas. Preciso de sua ajuda para procurar Sakura, ande, levante, não desista só porque teve empecilhos - sua voz era dura e ele encarava Naruto seriamente e assustando Hinata.

Naruto encarou o sensei e lentamente começou a se levantar. Ele estava certo, ficar ali se culpando não resolveria em nada. Fez alguns movimentos com os dedos e então, vários bushins apareceram e começaram a correr cada um para uma direção.

Naruto: Sinto muito, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan - ele voltou-se para ela - obrigado - e então partiu, começando a busca que Sai já havia iniciado antes mesmo de alguém ordenar qualquer coisa.

xxxx

_Espero que tenham gostado, acrescentei bastante jutsus e estou detalhando as coisas para pessoas que, como eu, tem memória fraca e não lembram para que serve cada jutsu heheh._

_Vou apenas dar umas corrigidas no 11, mas já estou com ele pronto e assim que terminar elas o coloco (dependendo do feedback também)._

_Um abração! e reviews se puderem, plz, para eu ter uma noção se estão ou não apreciando e também para me animar a escrever mais e a postar logo né... hihi, apelando.._

_**Bela21**, você foi a única a comentar no cap. 9, hehe, muito obrigada mesmo! E também estou contente com minha volta, estava sentindo falta da escrita hehe.. Como pedido, cap. 10 aqui pra ti =P_

_Ja ne e uma ótima semana a todos! ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oláaa... estão gostando? Espero sinceramente que sim!_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês, um pouco atrasadinho hihih.. esses dias foram corridos, mas o 12 já está pronto e só terminar de pincelar que já posto =)_

_Naruto não me pertence.._

xxxx

Capítulo anterior: Sakura estava na caverna utilizada por Itachi como refúgio e lá o invocou para curá-lo após a luta com Sasuke. Este foi capturado pela Akatsuki. Naruto esta preocupado com o sumiço de Sakura.

xxxx

Capitulo 11

Tsunade estava sentada em sua mesa, concentrada a um monte de folhas que estava a sua frente. Nunca gostaria desse estilo de vida, ficar sentada cuidando de problemas, ela era uma pessoa mais ao ar livre, aquilo não era seu estilo, definitivamente.

Abriu uma gaveta e encontrou o que queria. Um pequeno frasco, o suficiente para esconder de Shizuni, sua assistente, afinal, ela odiava pegar a Hokage bebendo durante o serviço. Infelizmente, ela não entendi que apenas assim, Tsunade conseguia trabalhar.

Havia a pouco tempo recebido o relatório do que acontecera no dia anterior com Sasuke e Itachi e o estranho desaparecimento de sua pupila. Aquilo estava a preocupando, afinal, Sakura era quase como uma filha para si. Sabia que Kakashi e Naruto a procurariam loucamente, mas mesmo assim, estava com medo que ela pudesse estar nas mãos da Akatsuki.

Releu a mensagem enviada por Sai. Uma folhinha pequena e apenas com dados necessários, curtos. Sasuke venceu, Akatsuki o levou, Sakura desapareceu. Provavelmente ainda naquele dia receberia um relatório mais completo de Kakashi, as notícias que Sai mandavam era extremamente rápidas, diferença de poucas horas, mas em compensação, curtas.

Começou a ler os outros documentos que estavam em sua mesa, precisava manter seu trabalho como Hokage e assinar todos aqueles papéis, o que odiava. Pegou as primeiras folhas e quando foi começar a ler sentiu algo em seu ombro. Sorriu ao ver a velha amiga Katsuyu, uma lesma, ali.

Tsunade: Olha só quem veio fazer uma visita! Quanto tempo, como esta, queria Katsui?

Katsuyu: Bem, Tsunade-sama, e você?

Tsunade: com trabalho e trabalho para fazer... quer me ajudar?

Katsuyu: Uhm... - ela olhou para aquele monte de papéis e então voltou-se para a Hokage - estou com Sakura em um lugar secreto - começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Como assim?

Katsuyu: Bom, é uma longa história. Mas ela se esgueirou para a luta de Sasuke e Itachi sem os outros integrantes do time, quando chegou lá, Sasuke quase a matou ao desferir um golpe contra Itachi, foi sem querer, mas Itachi, para salvá-la, a teleportou para seu esconderijo.

Tsunade: Mas o que? - praticamente berrou enfezada - Como ela ousou se afastar do grupo assim?

Katsuyu: Detalhes depois, Tsunade-sama - a pequena lesma tentou continuar o mais depressa que podia - Sakura não pode falar, mas há algo em Itachi, muita coisa que não sabemos, em resumo do que entendi, ele é uma pessoa boa que só sofreu. Por isso, ela decidiu salvá-lo quando ele a capturou...

Tsunade: Sim, Kakashi me informou do ocorrido.

Katsuyu: Pois bem, então Sakura bolou um plano para salvar Itachi. Tentou antes impedir a luta dos dois, mas infelizmente, como te contei, quase morreu se não fosse por Itachi...

Tsunade: Itachi a salvou? E Sasuke tentou matá-la?

Katsuyu: Não foi bem assim. Ele tinha liberado o golpe quando ela chegou com seu chackra totalmente imperceptível, aliás, a ensinou bem, nem eu a percebi se aproximando - Tsunade olhou para a lesma desconfiada, pois nem ela mesma sabia esconder seu chackra tão bem a ponto de se ocultar de Katsuyu, o que será que havia com Sakura? - bem, ela esta no esconderijo de Itachi, ninguém conseguirá acha-lo por causa de um jutsu e nós duas estamos fazendo o possível para curá-lo. Tem como a senhora liberá-la para uma missão especial e avisar o time de Kakashi que deve estar preocupado?

Tsunade: Sakura só me dá problemas! Onde já se viu querer fazer coisas sozinha assim? Porque não falou sobre Itachi a Kakashi?

Katsuyu: Ela não pode falar nada, se não morre. Eu ouvi um pouco da conversa deles, ela me invocou lá imperceptivelmente - ela olhou para Tsunade - de onde ela aprendeu isso?

Tsunade: Katsuyu, de mim é que não foi e você sabe... a única pessoa que um dia fazia essas coisas esta morta - respondeu, já redigindo uma carta a Kakashi, afinal, não poderia perder tempo.

Katsuyu: Acho que Sakura se desenvolveu melhor do que esperávamos. Ela esta curando brilhantemente Itachi, isso que eu estava apenas mantendo-o em estado vegetativo.

Tsunade olhou para a lesma incerta. Para ela elogiar assim Sakura, era porque realmente suas habilidades mereciam. A lesma era conhecida por passar imperceptível, sumir com seu chackra para que pudesse curar sem que ninguém a descobrisse. Não tinha golpes eficiente, pois suas habilidades se concentravam prioritariamente em curar muito sem ser notada. Tsunade não havia pensado que sua pupila poderia ter se desenvolvido tanto.

Tsunade: Você esta com Sakura lá? - a lesma fez que sim com a cabeça, balançando ela verticalmente - ela esta ferida - desta vez balançou horizontalmetne, negando - diga-lhe que quando ela voltar, ela vai ficar surda de tanto eu gritar - a lesma ficou um tempo quieta e depois voltou a falar.

Katsuyu: Sakura disse "já imaginava". Falou que precisava fazer isso - ela parou um pouco e então retornou - disse que não aceitaria ter sangue inocente em suas mãos.

Tsunade: Cabeça de vento, isso sim que ela é! Se arriscar dessa forma por alguém como ele!

Katsuyu: Informando-lhe do restante, um homem mascarado capturou Sasuke, parece que o time de Kakashi e Yamato não chegaram a tempo afinal. Sasuke estava esgotado e ferido, mas não fatalmente.

Tsunade: certo. Obrigada Katsuyu, agora cuide daquela cabeça desmiolada e por favor, me avise se ela precisar de algo. Estarei dando-lhe o tempo que precisar para completar essa missão solo dela - ela olhou brava para a lesma - que seja - terminou começando a escrever a mensagem para o time 7 e demais, quanto mais rápido, menos preocupações eles teriam.

Katsuyu sumiu assim que a Hokage a dispensou. Mas ela mal começou a escrever e percebeu um falcão que trazia mensagens urgentes parando em sua janela. Seu coração se apertou, sentira algo muito ruim instantes antes. Abriu-a e então, soube que estava certa. Jiraya havia morrido.

xxxx

Não sabia mais quanto tempo estava ali, curando-o, mas sabia fazer muito tempo. Estava apenas se mantendo com a pouca comida que tinha em sua mochila, mas era insuficiente para alimentá-la bem, além de estar terminando.

Até o momento, não pudera quase parar. Estava sem dormir há talvez três ou quatro dias, apenas ali, curando-o e restabelecendo seu chackra. Katsuyu conseguia mantê-lo estável por alguns instantes, enquanto ela podia descansar por breves minutos. Não estava sendo fácil. Tudo em Itachi estava destruído.

O pior já passara e fazendo um ultimo exame, verificou que a partir dali, Itachi estava oficialmente fora de risco. Olhou para Katsuyu que também estava exausta. Não fora nada fácil para ela. Para as duas. Pelo menos o resultado fora positivo, conseguira salvá-lo.

No entanto, havia mais uma vez sido afastada de Sasuke pelo destino. Será que jamais poderia ficar com ele? Será que ele estava bem? Devia ter pensado melhor e procurado uma forma de trazê-lo junto de Itachi. Não devia ter deixado-o, não devia!

Katsuyu: Sakura-san... você esta bem?

Sakura: Sim. - respondeu tristonha, ainda se culpando. - Apenas exausta. Preciso dormir, mas alguém tem que ficar vigiando-o. Se quiser descansar antes - seus olhos estavam pesados, havia olheiras gigantescas e sentia seu corpo fraco a ponto de ser difícil levantar.

Katsuyu: Não. Eu estou bem, me recupero rápido. Vou informar Tsunade-sama, quer que eu peça para ela providenciar mantimentos para você?

Sakura: Sim... seria bom... - mal pode concluir e já adormeceu ali mesmo, sentada ao lado da cama em que estava Itachi, ainda com suas vestes da Akatsuki e sujas de sangue. Não teve tempo de trocá-lo, mas depois de seu descanso, poderia fazê-lo.

xxxx

Naruto: Porque a Sakura-chan ainda não voltou? Que missão é essa que a vovó Tsunade lhe deu? - ele perguntava mais uma vez para Kakashi, o qual já estava se cansando de responder.

Sai: é confidencial, você sabe o que é isso? - ele olhou para Naruto o provocando, estava irritado com aquela situação. Sakura ter sumido o deixou assustado, um sentimento que nunca antes sentira. E agora, saber que ela estava em alguma missão secreta, da qual não faziam idéia, o deixava tão curioso quanto Naruto.

Estavam chegando aos portões de Konoha. Naruto ainda emburrado por causa de Sakura e Hinata tentando acalmá-lo sem gaguejar muito. Um ANBU apareceu em frente deles assim que cruzaram aqueles enormes portões.

ANBU: Sai, missão especial para você - e entregou uma carta. Naruto se aproximou dele curioso e por este motivo, decidiu que não abriria a carta ali - A Hokage o espera dentro de 3 horas.

Sai: Hai - esperou ele desaparecer e então, guardou a carta.

Naruto: Porque todo mundo esta cheio de segredos? Vou ir lá reclamar agora com a vovó Tsunade!

Kakashi tentou segurar o pupilo, mas era tarde demais, este já estava correndo loucamente para o escritório da Hokage.

Kakashi: Bom, temos que ir lá reportar, vamos? - chamou os outros e então, foram atrás de Naruto. Quando estavam para entrar no escritório, puderam ouvir um berro da Hokage, mandando Naruto ficar quieto e começando um gigantesco sermão. Mantiveram-se ali fora, pois não queriam interromper, ou melhor, serem alvos da irritação da Hokage.

Tsunade: ENTREM LOGO QUE EU SEI QUE ESTÃO AÍ! - Gritou ela após um tempo berrando com Naruto. Os dois times não tiveram escolha a não ser fazer o que ela mandava - Kakashi, creio que quase tudo que precisava você já me reportou, correto?

Kakashi:Sim.

Tsunade: Então, esse Akatsuki mascarado chamado Tobi levou Sasuke? Até onde os rastros foram?

Kakashi: Não muito longe. Eles são bons, conseguiram esconder perfeitamente. Uns 10 km do local da luta ele desaparece.

Tsunade: Certo - ela pegou uma folha e começou a ler rapidamente - Sasuke apresentou melhoras? O que quis dizer com isto?

Kakashi: Aparentemente, ele esta se envolvendo com Sakura. Pelo que conheci dele, me parece inclusive que nutre bons sentimentos, resumindo, paixão.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos e ficou encarando-o por alguns instantes. Não conseguia imaginar isto daquele rapaz que tanto a lembrava de Orochimaru. Talvez esta geração fosse realmente mais forte. Torcia para que sim, não queria ver Sakura decepcionada ou Naruto.

Pensando nisso, ainda tinha uma notícia para dar a ele, uma da qual ele provavelmente iria berrar e irritá-la ainda mais e ela não estava no clima para consolar ninguém no momento. Seu mais precioso amigo se fora e no entanto, ela tinha que estar ali, como apoio para todos, sem ter mais o seu próprio apoio. Um Hokage não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar em luto, ela tinha que superar rapidamente.

Tsunade: Sai, já que esta aqui, gostaria de falar particularmente com você. Naruto, espere minha conversa com Sai, já falo com você em seguida.

Todos os outros shinobis se retiraram, deixando apenas Sai com a Hokage. Não estava muito tranquilo ali, afinal, recebia ordens sempre de Danzou, seu chefe. Fazia parte de ninjas especiais treinados por ele, chamado de Raiz. No entanto, desde que começara a ter contato com o time 7, vinha se perguntando se as atitudes da Raiz eram as mais corretas, e as respostas, sempre negativas.

Tsunade: Preciso de você para algo urgente. Creio que recebeu minha carta.

Sai: Sim, mas ainda não a li.

Tsunade: Não tem problemas, são apenas instruções. O que você irá fazer, ninguém pode saber, digo ninguém mesmo! - ela encarou-o como se avaliasse sua capacidade de guardar aquela informação - nem Danzou - olhou-o mais uma vez. Não que isso fosse ajudar em algo, pois Sai fora criado desde pequeno para não ter emoções ou expressões. Ela não encontraria nenhuma resposta em sua face - bom, é sobre Sakura. Você é um dos melhores para conseguir chegar a ela sem ser rastreado. Tem uma enorme probabilidade da Akatsuki também estar atrás dela, por isso, não deixe ser pego, não a coloque em risco.

Sai: Hai.

Tsunade: Você precisa levar alguns mantimentos para ela, no local escrito na carta, nela estão todas as informações necessárias. Por favor, cuide dela também. Quando precisar de mais mantimentos, solicite da forma que Sakura tem feito comigo e nós veremos como fazer. Quero que descanse e parta daqui no máximo 4 horas.

Sai: Certo.

Tsunade: E mais uma vez, não comente nada com Danzou sobre esta missão. Na carta tem alguma outra missão que você pode falar que lhe dei, certo? - Ele acenou com a cabeça e se , enfim, notícias de Sakura. Mal queria esperar as 4 horas, pensando em partir naquele instante.

Sai passa por Naruto, apressado, afinal, queria arrumar as coisas rapidamente para logo encontrar Sakura. Sentiu-se feliz quando soube que fora ele o solicitado para ajudá-la e nenhuma missão havia o deixado com uma sensação tão maravilhosa como esta que estava sentindo agora.

Abriu a carta quando já estava longe dos olhos de Naruto, apenas para não arriscar a ter o intrometido lendo-a. Era uma lista de suprimentos, remédios, ervas, chás, troca de roupas que deveria buscar na casa de Sakura. Gostou dessa, poderia entrar na casa dela. Teria ele que escolher as roupas, algo que duvidava ter habilidades. Pegaria o que achasse necessário e algo mais para caso errasse.

Começou então a ler a localização. Era um pouco distante dali, perto do local onde Sakura fora encontrada depois de capturada por Itachi. Talvez, isto tivesse a ver com Itachi. Estranho.

Estava próximo a casa de Sakura, por isso, aproveitou para entrar nela e pegar as roupas. O apartamento não era muito espaçoso. Havia uma sala, cozinha e ao fim desta uma lavanderia separada da cozinha por uma porta de correr. Haviam dois quartos e um banheiro entre eles. A sala estava com algumas coisas espalhadas, mas a cozinha estava razoavelmente limpa. Não era uma pessoa organizada, mas tampouco, o contrário. Sorriu pensando em como seria conviver com ela, ele, que tinha maneiras tão peculiares quanto a limpeza e organização.

Verificou que um dos quartos tinha uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha e uma cômoda, algumas armas espalhadas por uma estante e um guarda roupa. O outro quarto tinha uma cama de casal, uma estante com diversos itens decorativos e afins, dois pares de sapatos espalhados pelo chão, uma blusa pendurada em um cabite e algumas coisas espalhadas.

Imaginou que aquele segundo era o que teria roupas. Entrou melhor nele e viu um porta retrato ao lado da cama dela, uma foto do time 7 onde Sasuke estava com eles. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, pois ela não tinha uma foto de quando ele entrara no time. Aliás, eles nunca tiraram uma foto, aumentando para seu sentimendo de apenas um substituto indesejável.

Abriu o guarda roupa um pouco mal humorado. Vendo várias roupas espalhadas por ele. Começou a procurar algo que pudesse levar, abriu as gavetas e encontrou roupas íntimas. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, mas precisava levar elas também, ela iria precisar, já estava fora de casa há tempo.

Pegou roupa o suficiente para passar duas semanas, como o solicitado na carta e então se retirou para comprar os mantimentos necessários.

xxxx

Sakura acordou com uma tremenda dor nas costas que mal conseguia se levantar. Ter dormido naquela posição não fora mesmo uma boa idéia. Abriu os olhos, procurando ver se Itachi estava bem e se tranquilizou ao constatar que sim.

Katsuyu também estava dormindo um pouco mais distante. Mal podia ouvir a respiração dela, era como se não estivesse ali. Até dormindo aquela lesma parecia simpática.

Quando olhou de novo para Itachi, reparou nas roupas ensanguentadas dele, precisava trocá-las, mas isso seria um pouco constrangedor, mas precisava. Era uma médica, não podia se importar com isso.

Com cuidado para não machucá-lo, afinal, havia conseguido tirar ele do risco de morte, mas ele ainda estava muito frágil, tirou a blusa, revelando seu peito cheio de cicatrizes e hematomas novos, havia muito sangue ali. Pegou uma bacia e buscou água no rio que ficava a frente da caverna, com cuidado para não ser encontrada, foi quando sentiu algo estranho, como se seus sentidos a avisassem que alguém se aproximava.

Sakura? Enfim te achei! - ouviu uma voz próxima de si e voltou-se assustada, como reflexo, mas acalmou em seguida ao saber quem era.

Sakura: Sai? Como me encontrou?

Sai: Vim trazer algumas coisas para você. Tsunade mandou.

Sakura: Ah, sim. Verdade. Obrigada. O que tem para comer? - perguntou esfomeada, arrancando um sorriso sincero de Sai.

Sai: Algumas coisas gostosas. Agora me diz, o que esta havendo? Porque sumiu?

Sakura: Não sei se posso te contar.

Sai: Sakura, Tsunade-sama mandou que eu ficasse com você e que você me contasse tudo o que eu precisasse saber. Vou ficar aqui com você até essa missão especial terminar.

Sakura: E eu só tinha pedido mantimentos - ele se aproximou dela, tacando um pedaço de bolo que ela pegou por reflexo.

Sai: Recebeu algo bem melhor então - ele tentou sorrir sedutoramente, mas vindo de Sai, foi algo um pouco estranho e que não passou definitivamente a mensagem.

Sakura: É, estava precisando mesmo de companhia. Vem. Aliás, nada do que você ver aqui poderá ser contado, entendeu? - ela o olhou da mesma forma que Tsunade fizera quando perguntou a mesma coisa. As duas eram bastante parecidas.

Sai: Não vou contar a Danzou - respondeu logo ao que ela realmente tinha em mente.

Sakura: Venha então.

Ela andou até a abertura da caverna, comendo um pedaço do bolo carregava a bacia com água. Sai foi atrás dela sem entender, afinal, estavam indo de encontro a paredes e a uma cachoeira, mas não ficou surpreso quando a viu passar por uma pedra, desviando a cachoeira e adentrando mais ainda em uma fissura que agora ele conseguia ver.

Sai: porque não achamos isso antes?

Sakura: Jutsu... é protegido. Você conseguiu ver a abertura porque eu estava entrando, caso contrário, sozinho jamais veria.

Sai: Uhm... foi aqui que Itachi te trouxe? - ela terminou de passar pela abertura e ele pode ver uma forte iluminação ao fundo. Quando também passou pela abertura viu que se tratava de uma enorme caverna, uma sala gigantesca, com sofás, cama, lareira e afins.

Sakura: Sim - ela olhou para uma cama e ele fez o mesmo, reconhecendo quem estava ali logo em seguida. Encarou-a preocupado - não posso te contar, mas precisamos mantê-lo a salvo. Ele tem informações valiosas para nós e além do que, bom, não posso contar, mas acredite em mim quando digo que vale a pena salvá-lo.

Sai: Se você diz, já basta para eu acreditar - ele se aproximou de Itachi, verificando o quanto ferido ele estava - achei que a Akatsuki havia o capturado também.

Sakura: Não. Fui eu - ela sorriu. Um sorriso que ele adorava - Sai, já que esta aqui... pode me fazer um favor?

Sai: Claro, feiosa.

Sakura: Poderia trocá-lo? - suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas enquanto Sai a encarava estranhamente.

Sai: Estraguei a sua diversão chegando aqui? Se quiser, pode trocá-lo, pervertida.

Sakura: Oras, seu! - ela se aproximou dele com um pouco de chackra nos pulsos, mal percebia quando fazia isso, sua força sobre humana já havia se tornado uma parte de si que o normal era sempre usá-la, mas agora, precisava poupar qualquer tipo de chackra - idiota - colocou a bacia ao lado da cama e começou a limpar o sangue de Itachi.

Sai: Como conseguiu curá-lo? Aqueles Akatsukis disseram que estava morto - ele ficou ao lado dela, analisando-a limpar o peito do Uchiha e imaginando o quanto gostoso seria se fosse ele quem estava sendo cuidado.

Sakura: Algumas cartas na manga. Preparei as coisas um pouco antes também, quando Itachi me capturou.

Sai: Qual foi o verdadeiro motivo para ele te capturar?

Sakura: Sai... eu não posso falar. Pronto! Pode trocá-lo. Enquanto isso, eu vou tomar um banho e se eu o pegar espiando, quebro todos os seus ossos! E faça silêncio para não acordar a Katsuyu, ela trabalhou muito.

Sai: Quem iria querer espiar uma feiosa como você?

Sakura o ignorou, poderia ficar agora despreocupada em relação a Itachi e pensar no que fazer em relação a Sasuke. Será que ele já estava curado? A akatsuki providenciaria alguém para cuidar dele? Tsunade mandaria alguém para salvá-lo? Como queria encontrá-lo. Apenas alguns dias sem ele e já sentia falta dos toques, dos beijos, daquele cabelo bagunçado que tanto a atraia. Ele precisava estar bem, tinha que estar, pelo menos, até ela mesma poder ir atrás dele. Assim que conseguisse, iria atrás dele.

xxxx

_Bom, aqui esta mais um, espero que tenham gostado. _

_Acho que hoje foi o dia de atualizações, para quem não sabe, estou com uma nova fic "heartbreaker - sakIta" e também hoje postei novo capítulo hihi. _

_**Bela21**__: Pois é, gosto da idéia de Sakura se desenvolver, ficar forte. Acho que no anime eles a deixam muito fraca x/. Quanto ao triângulo amoroso não sei ainda hihi O problema maior vai ser quando Sasuke descobrir... heheh =x não falo mais! _

_**Tahta-chan:**__ uia, que bom, obrigada mesmo pela review, desculpe a demora, era para eu ter postado antes, mas acabei atolada de coisas e não conseguia revisar o cap., por isso demorei, mas o próximo também já esta pronto, então logo logo eu posto =)_

_**Hokkyday**__: Opa, obrigada… é o cap. onde tento mostrar uma Sakura que se desenvolveu e que é útil hihih_

_**Caroline cisnero**__: Eu também gosto de naruhina, mas confesso que ainda não peguei o jeito para escrever muito sobre eles x/ vou tentar melhorar mais isso! =)_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews! E como sempre digo, se tiverem observações, pedidos, sou toda a ouvidos =)_

_Aquele apelo de sempre: por favor, reviews! Vocês sabem como elas fazem a diferença na hora de motivar né hihihi_

_Um abração para todos e até mais! =)_


	12. Chapter 12

Oláaaa!

Finalmente a continuação… como sempre eu sou enrolada, mas estou tentando manter um padrão. Só anda um pouco difícil inspiração para essa fic, mas não vou abandoná-la não!

Espero que gostem e muuito obrigada pelas reviews!

Boa leitura! =)

* * *

Capitulo anterior: Sai recebe ordens de Tsunade para levar mantimentos para Sakura e ficar com ela até quando for necessário.

Capitulo 12

Sakura estava dormindo há mais de treze horas. Mesmo os barulhos que Sai fizera ao derrubar uma mesa cheia de utensílios não foram suficientes para acordá-la.

O shinobi estava sentado no sofá ao lado do que ela dormia. Analisava-a carinhosamente, como se estivesse encantado por ela. O que talvez não fosse tão longe da verdade.

Sabia do amor dela por Sasuke e também sabia que este sentimento a acabaria destruindo. O Uchiha não a prezava o suficiente para ficar com ela, preferindo sempre seguir seus interesses e continuar com sua vingança. Ele não se importava o suficiente com ela, da forma que ela fazia com ele.

Encarou o Uchiha mais velho na cama e mais uma vez imaginou que esta também era uma forma de se importar com o mais novo dos irmãos. Isso não estava certo, ela precisava de alguém que cuidasse dela tal como ela fazia.

- Sai? - ouviu a voz dela entrecortada. Estava acordando finalmente.

- Bom dia feiosa! Ou melhor, boa noite.

- O que? Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- O suficiente.

- E Itachi? - ela levantou correndo, assustada de que algo poderia ter acontecido com seu paciente.

- Acho que esta bem, na medida do possível. Katsuyu anda checando ele.

Mesmo assim, ela não cedeu e foi verificar por si mesma. Itachi estava estável, mas ainda precisava muito para ficar melhor. Seu corpo sofreu demais e fora além da exaustão. A qualquer segundo a sua situação poderia reverter-se e era isso o que mais preocupava Sakura.

- E quando ele acordar? O que vamos fazer?

- Não pensei nisso ainda. Ele terá ainda um bom tempo de repouso.

- E se ele tentar nos matar?

- Não irá.

- Mas e se…?

- Para com isso, Sai! Está me irritando. Não sou nenhuma advinha para saber o que irá acontecer. Deixa rolar.

- Uhm… seu novo lema agora?

- Talvez.

Ela sentou novamente no sofá e encarou o companheiro. Ela estaria confinada por dias naquela caverna e Sai seria a sua única companhia. Sasuke não iria gostar de vê-la a sós com ele, mas não havia outra alternativa. Além do que, Itachi estava entre eles. Inconsciente, mas não deixava de estar presente de um jeito.

- Você esta pálida. Coma algo. Tá mais feia do que o normal.

- Sua preocupação me encanta - respondeu ela irônica - não estou com fome.

- Já já vou confundi-la com um fantasma! - ele se levantou.

- Vai sair?

- Não, vou só preparar algo para você comer.

- Já disse que não quero.

- Não importa, você _tem_ que comer e não _querer_ comer. Para de ser igual criança, precisa se alimentar para poder curar esse cara aí. E olha que você é a medica, era sua obrigação se cuidar também.

Sakura o encarou surpresa. Não costumava conversar tanto com Sai, ou melhor, que ele falasse tanto sem acrescentar um 'feiosa' no meio. Além do que, ele praticamente acabara de lhe passar um sermão. E o pior. Ela sabia que ele estava completamente com razão.

* * *

Uma semana.

Uma longa e entediante semana. Apesar dos dois estarem se dando melhor, ainda assim, era aborrecedor ficarem sozinhos. Sai tentava de todas as formas entretê-la, mas ela não conseguia se animar. Só o que pensava era em como estaria Sasuke.

- Sakura?

- Uhm?

- Você sabe que, ele irá te destruir aos poucos não?

- O que? Itachi? - ele conseguiu a sua atenção. Voltou-se rapidamente para ele, intrigada com o que dizia.

- Não. Sasuke.

- Como assim?

- Ele só pensa em si mesmo, sabe disso. E você, bem, você se preocupa sempre com o próximo. Você sempre correrá atrás dele e ele sempre te deixará para trás. Você sempre ficará em segundo plano com ele.

- Não é verdade, não mesmo! - ela disse histérica, como se fosse ela quem não quisesse acreditar - Ele vai logo voltar para Konoha, agora que acredita ter matado o irmão. Não tem mais o que possa perturbá-lo, você verá, eu sei disso.

- Não sabe. Eu vejo sua insegurança.

- Claro! Ele sumiu há dias, estou apavorada de que algo possa ter acontecido.

- Ele provavelmente se juntou a Tobi.

- Esta louco!

- Não seria a primeira vez. Porque ele ainda não veio te procurar?

- Porque ele pode estar ferido, porque Tobi pode estar o mantendo em cativeiro!

- Não acredito ser tão fácil assim manter ele em cativeiro.

- Para Sai, Para! Não quero essas insinuações, ok?

- Eu só estou preocupado com você. Você merece alguém que lhe ame, que lhe dê carinho, que se preocupe com você - Sakura ficou quieta e Sai levantou-se para se sentar ao seu lado - eu estaria sempre ao seu alcance Sakura. Eu estaria sempre aqui para você - ele pegou uma de suas mãos e acariciou os dedos dela.

- Sai, o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Sendo honesto com você - ele disse sério, encarando aqueles olhos verdes profundamente - eu gosto de você, Sakura, e eu faria tudo para você ser a pessoa mais feliz se estivesse comigo.

- Não Sai, por favor…

- Eu não a machucaria, eu não a abandonaria, não faria as coisas que ele faz!

Ela tirou sua mão das dele, irritada, e se levantou.

- Eu o amo, Sai, e não posso mudar isso, mesmo que ele me trate mal, enquanto eu sentir isso, eu vou agüentar.

- Eu só não quero vê-la machucada por ele.

- Já sou bem grandinha, sei lidar com minhas escolhas.

- Aaargh! - os dois ouviram um gemido rouco e voltaram suas cabeças para a cama. Itachi tentava se levantar, um pouco desnorteado.

- Não! Não se levante, fique quieto - ela correu tentar segurá-lo na cama.

- O que…? Como…? - ele a encarou por alguns segundos - Sakura?

- Bem vindo de volta Itachi. Como esta se sentindo?

- Uma me… é, não muito bem. Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Digamos que, eu te sumonei aqui para curá-lo.

- Você o QUE? - ele alterou a voz, tentando se levantar da cama irritado, mas Sakura o segurou e o fez deitar-se novamente.

- Eu o salvei.

- Você não tinha o direito! Como ousa? Era para Sasuke ter me matado! Ele tinha que ter vingado nossa família!

- Besteira. Eu não podia deixar que Sasuke tivesse sangue inocente em suas mãos.

- Não era decisão sua, Sakura! Era o que eu queria!

- Muito bonito, Itachi. E quando Sasuke descobrisse a verdade, hein? Como você acha que ele se sentiria, tendo matado… - ela parou de falar, consciente de que se continuasse, poderia cair morta nos próximos segundos - você sabe - apenas resmungou, mas foi o suficiente para Itachi ficar quieto por um tempo. Tempo este o suficiente para ela checá-lo rapidamente.

- E como é que você fez isso? Pelo que eu saiba, só conheço um jutsu que poderia fazer isso e ele era apenas conhecido por alguns Uchihas… espere um pouco - ele a encarou - você pegou os pergaminhos dos Uchihas? Como os achou?

- Eu não! Claro que não! - ela se esquivou, dando alguns passos para trás diante do olhar furioso de Itachi.

- eu os escondi perfeitamente anos atrás, como você os encontrou? Era impossível!

- Não achei nada não, que pergaminhos?

- Pare com isso! Sinto o cheiro de suas mentiras tão claro quanto o ensopado que acabaram de fazer - falou ele olhando em direção a uma panela e Sakura pode ouvir o estômago do Uchiha roncar.

- Quer que eu lhe sirva algo para comer?

- Como você os pegou?

- Uma… uma outra hora - ela encarou Sai, que estava ao lado deles, demonstrando o seu receio de falar isto na sua presença. Itachi a analisou silenciosamente, antes de por fim ceder e pedir para que lhe trouxessem algo para comer. Sakura não iria contar como conseguira descobrir o esconderijo de Itachi para Sai, já era perigoso mais alguém saber que tivera contato com esses raros pergaminhos.

- Você não vai escapar de me contar isto, ouviu, mocinha?

- Tente não falar muito, ainda esta fraco.

- Esperta - ele a encarou desconfiado e por fim, relaxou enquanto Sakura ia pegar-lhe o que comer.

xxxxx

Sasuke acordou em um local estranho que o lembrava aos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Seu corpo inteiro ainda estava doloroso, mas pode perceber que alguém havia tratado de suas feridas. Sakura, talvez? Pensou e logo em seguida sentiu uma urgência em vê-la, saber se havia se ferido naquela luta. Seu chackra havia desaparecido misteriosamente, não como se ela tivesse sido afetada pelo seu jutsu, provavelmente alguém a salvara. E não ele.

Tentou se levantar, ansioso por vê-la e se desculpar por mais uma vez quase matá-la.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Ainda não está completamente curado - ouviu uma voz sinistra nas sombras.

- Quem é você? - perguntou, mas logo em seguida pode ser suas vestes de Akatsuki e seu rosto mascarado.

- O homem que sabe a verdade sobre Uchiha Itachi.

- Do que diabos você está falando? - sua voz já atingia um tom irritado, afinal, tudo o que pensava era em ver Sakura.

- Há tanto que você desconhece de seu irmão… - ele se aproximou um pouco mais, fazendo com que o Uchiha adquirisse uma posição defensiva - apesar de sua namoradinha já saber mais do que você.

- O que? Pare de falar besteiras! Onde estamos?

- Sempre arrogante, tsc. Você mal tem idéia do que foi que Itachi fez à você logo antes de morrer não é?

Sasuke apenas ficou calado, se lembrando da situação.

- Ele de alguma forma, transferiu a você todas as técnicas dele.

- Isso não faz sentido, porque ele iria…?

- Para te proteger! - falou ele em tom zombeteiro - você não conhece o seu irmão! Mas eu sim. E a sua namoradinha também.

- Como Sakura…?

- Ele foi atrás dela e contou tudo sobre ele…

- Pare de brincar comigo - ameaçou zangado e ao mesmo tempo cansado.

- Estou falando a verdade. Itachi era um espião, trabalhando dos dois lados, tanto de Konoha, quanto para os Uchihas. O seu irmão apenas foi uma vítima da situação. Konoha temia uma rebelião dos Uchihas, com motivos reais, e então, colocaram seu irmão em uma posição insuportável. Ou ele aniquilava seu clã inteiro ou uma guerra civil iria começar em Konoha. Ele escolheu aniquilar seu clã, mas não conseguiu matar seu pequeno irmão.

- Isso não…

- É a verdade. Quer você goste ou não. Seu irmão apenas suportou um fardo horrível todos esses anos.

- Como você sabe que Itachi contou isso a Sakura?

- Tenho meus métodos de espiar os outros também. O importante agora é, porque ela deixou você ir atrás de seu irmão sabendo de tudo isso? Porque ela escondeu isso de você?

- Ela deve ter algum motivo - tentou pensar aflito, mas não podia evitar sentir uma fúria gigantesca crescendo em seu peito. Como ela ousara não lhe falar nada?

- Konoha fez isto com seu irmão. Assim como ela preferiu se juntar a Konoha e a destruir este segredo. Mas eu, eu lhe digo a verdade. E eu quero sua ajuda para destruir Konoha.

- Porque eu iria fazer isso?

- Porque Konoha aniquilou nosso clã.

- Nosso?

- Sim… nosso. Eu sou… Uchiha Madara e quero te ajudar a destruir aqueles que tornaram a sua vida o inferno que ela é, incluindo certa kunoichi que estava manipulando-o.

- Deixe-a fora disto!

- Oh, sério? Vai defendê-la? Ela é tanto verme de Konoha quanto os outros. Pior ainda, diz que ama você, e esconde a verdade sobre seu irmão. Ela fez isso para proteger Konoha. Ela pensou primeiro em Konoha e não em você. Como pode defender alguém assim?

- Porque não acredito no que esta dizendo. É muito conveniente tudo isso…

- Não. A verdade é que, você não quer acreditar, mas no fundo sabe que isto é muito mais real do que o que você tem vivido até agora. Você sentia que tudo parecia uma farsa, principalmente as histórias sobre Itachi.

- Itachi sempre tentou me matar, isto era uma realidade.

- Se ele realmente quisesse te matar, não estaríamos aqui. Ele fez tudo e o possível para te proteger. Te deixar mais forte e inclusive te liberar de Orochimaru. E você sabe disso.

Sasuke ficou quieto. Realmente a história fazia mais sentido se vista por esse lado. Itachi sempre o esgotara, mas nunca fora até o fim, sempre obrigando-o a ter mais ódio, a buscar mais força.

- Você vai vingar o seu irmão ou não? Vai deixar seu nome ser esquecido por aqueles vermes de Konoha?

xxxxx

- Sakura? Sakura? Acorde! - ouviu a voz de Sai a despertanto.

- O que houve?

- É Tsunade, algo de ruim esta acontecendo em Konoha.

Imediatamente ela se levantou e olhou curiosa para Katsuyu.

- Sakura, é, bem… não vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas temos completa certeza. Não há dúvidas - ela encarou Sakura - Uchiha Sasuke se aliou à Akatsuki.

- O que? Isso não é possível, ele não…

- É certeza absoluta Sakura. Inclusive, ele capturou o Hachibi.

- Não…

- Eu imaginei que isto poderia acontecer - ouviram a voz de Itachi ainda deitado na cama - Madara deve ter feito a cabeça dele.

- Madara?

- Sim, Tobi, como vocês preferirem.

- E porque não nos passou essa informação antes?

- Desculpe, esqueci que eu tinha virado um espião de novo para Konoha - respondeu com um sarcasmo fúnebre.

- Bem, o que mais podemos saber sobre ele?

- Não sei, ele não é uma pessoa que comete deslizes. Mas ele conseguiu convencer Sasuke.

- Eu, eu vou atrás dele! - ela se levantou num ímpeto, zangada e magoada ao mesmo tempo. Não acreditava que haviam regredido de novo e mais uma vez teriam que caçar o mais novo dos Uchihas.

- Não! Madara sabia do relacionamento de vocês dois. Com certeza ele armou algo para você. Não sabemos o que ele contou para Sasuke e você é a pessoa que menos deve sair deste lugar. Você é a chave para duas coisas que Madara quer. Eu e Sasuke.

- Não vai me convencer Itachi, eu vou atrás dele, não me importa o que aquele cara tenha falado para Sasuke, eu o espanco até ele cair na real.

- Pare de ser tola, você pode ser até forte, mas Sasuke ainda é mais e pode até matá-la. Sua melhor tática é esperar.

- Sakura, eu devo dizer que estou do mesmo lado que ele - interveio Sai, um pouco na defensiva, com medo da kunoichi acertá-lo zangada com a interrupção.

- Sakura? - desta vez foi Katsuyu a chamando - Tsunade esta ordenando que não saia daqui até segundas ordens.

- O que? - encarou a lesma furiosa - não me importo, vou assim mesmo!

- Se for, será banida de Konoha.

- Eu… eu não…

- Não se importa? - alfinetou Itachi - pare de ser impulsiva. Prometo que eu mesmo vou te ajudar com Sasuke, mas agora não é hora.

- Você! - ela rosnou - eu devia tê-lo deixad… urgh - Sakura levou uma mão rapidamente a boca, arregalando os olhos assustada e saiu correndo até a porta da caverna.

- Ei, feiosa, você esta bem? Feiosa? - Sai foi atrás dela só para ver ela de joelhos na grama com os braços em volta da barriga e uma mancha marrom a sua frente.

- É só, um enjôo. Eu estou bem. Devo ter ficado preocupada demais e digerido mal as coisas.

- Quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Procure ervas para te acalmar?

- Não - ela se levantou - nada vai me acalmar - estava pálida, sem vida, sem luz - apenas Sasuke.

- Sak… - ele tentou se aproximar dela, tocando-lhe o ombro, mas ela o repeliu, batendo na mão dele para que se mantivesse longe.

- Não! Me deixe só! - rosnou mais uma vez e entrou furiosa na caverna, evitando a todos pelo resto do dia.

Sasuke mais uma vez a deixava em segundo plano, como Sai apontara. Quanto tempo mais ele iria agir assim?

* * *

Eae, o que acharam? Esta meio parado, mas logo logo começa os problemas de novo heheh

Por favor! Reviews!

Um abração e uma maravilinda semana para vocês!

Ja ne =)


	13. Chapter 13

_Oláaa *se desviando das pedradas* heheh, demorei né? Perdoem-me, estava um pouco indecisa quanto a algumas coisas da fic, mas já esta tudo resolvido hihih. E o fim esta quaaase próximo. E vai ter um belo de um choque =x Muhahahah_

_Bom, queria agradecer imensamente os comentários e todas as pessoas que favoritaram *-* fiquei muito feliz mesmo!_

_Faço uma ressalva aqui para que se encontrarem erros ou qlq coisa, por favor, me avisem. Esses dias foram corridos e eu dei uma rápida revisada, então não sei se algo passou despercebido ^^_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo... fiz um especialzinho simples com o Naruto e a Hinata hihih_

_Boa leitura a todos! =)_

* * *

Capitulo 13

O clima na caverna era de tensão. Sakura não conseguia comer direito e muito menos prestar atenção em qualquer atividade que fizesse. Itachi, por sua vez, mantinha-se apático, distante, mas sempre olhando de relance para a kunoichi.

Sai tentava a todo custo se aproximar dela, mas ela o repelia tanto quanto seu corpo repelia a comida.

Várias vezes ele teve que segurá-la para que ela não fosse atrás de Sasuke em um impulso, mas agora, até ela já sabia que o Uchiha estava fora de alcance. Ninguém conseguia encontrá-lo.

As notícias não eram boas, Tsunade estava cada vez mais irritada e quase ordenando o retorno dos dois, mas Itachi estava sendo um maravilhoso aliado. Ele começara a passar algumas informações sobre a akatsuki para Sakura, sem muitos detalhes, mas já era algo.

Estas informações ajudaram a localizar Sasuke certa vez, mas esta restou infrutífera e ele mais uma vez desapareceu.

- Itachi-san, como esta se sentindo? - aquele dia ela tinha olheiras ainda mais escuras e sua voz era ainda mais sem vida.

- Acho que eu deveria perguntar isso a você - falou com seu tom de voz grave e apático. Ele se levantou, já em melhor estado agora do que semanas antes - você precisa repor suas energias.

- Eu estou bem - respondeu rispidamente, tentando cortar o assunto.

- Sakura, você vai precisar de energia se for atrás dele. Você vai precisar de muita energia. Você quer se tornar uma inútil?

Ela arregalou os olhos, encarando-o espantada e levemente irritada com o atrevimento dele. Não gostava de ser chamada de inútil. _Quem ele pensava que era? Apenas um dos melhores ninjas… ele tinha o direito_. Desistiu então de lutar contra seu paciente e calou-se, ignorando-o.

Itachi por sua vez apenas suspirou com a teimosia da garota. Ela lembrava-lhe de seu irmão e talvez era por isso que estava um pouco inclinado a ajudá-la. Não que gostasse de fazer isso. Não se importava com nada além de seu irmão há muito tempo, mas sentiu vontade de fazer isso por ela.

- Se você prometer descansar e repor suas energias, eu a treinarei.

- O que? - ela o encarou incrédula. Afinal, ele não estava em condições de treino algum - você não pode treinar!

- Há várias coisas que posso lhe ensinar sem desgastar o meu corpo. Coisas úteis para quando você encarar Sasuke.

- Eu já roubei os pergaminhos Uchihas, acredito que sei bastante sobre o seu clã.

- Você roubou o que eu escondi. Eu aperfeiçoei algumas coisas e criei outras. Mas, se não quiser ajuda, então para mim é até melhor - ele se sentou no sofá, completamente relaxado, ignorando a indecisão dela.

- Certo… ok - falou um pouco incerta - eu, eu topo.

- Então, primeira coisa - ele olhou para Sai que estava afiando suas armas, mas prestando atenção na conversa dos dois - quero que você busque algumas ervas para Sakura…

- Eu não preciso de…

- Você aceitou, agora fique quieta. Precisa de algo para parar com seu enjôo - ele lhe lançou um rápido olhar de desafio, descendo para sua barriga imperceptivelmente, e depois tornou a olhar Sai que já havia se levantado - vou fazer uma lista de algumas coisas, mas cuidado, tenho certeza que estarão te procurando.

- Ninguém sabe que estou aqui - respondeu Sai se aproximando do Uchiha e pegando a lista que ele terminara de fazer.

- Sabem. Seus espiões são os melhores. À esta altura, já sabem que você e a Sakura estão juntos fazendo algo com meu suposto corpo.

- Certo. Terei cuidado nesse caso.

- Eu deveria ir com ele então - ela se levantou, mais uma vez impulsiva - afinal, faríamos o serviço mais rápido e poderíamos nos proteger melhor.

- Correção, Sai teria que te proteger. Olhe para você, você não esta em condições de lutar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

- Como você ousa? - ela se aproximou dele, furiosa e com os dentes cerrados, já fechando sua mão como se fosse dar-lhe um soco.

- Você não me venceria agora, nem eu estando debilitado.

- Quer apostar?

- Tente - ele provocou, continuando sentando, dando pouca importância para ela e a fazendo se estressar ainda mais.

Furiosa e sem noção, ela partiu para cima dele, pronta para desferir um soco com toda a sua energia do momento. Itachi apenas ficou sentado, a encarando curioso e enquanto o soco vinha, ele se levantou em um piscar de olhos e reconduziu o soco dela para o nada, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

- Um, esta atacando completamente sem forças e mesmo assim, utiliza toda a sua força em um único e desesperado ataque, dois, você esta deixando as emoções te guiarem e não sua razão, três, você é fraca.

- Maldito! - ela ignorou completamente o que ele disse, exceto a ultima parte e tentou mais uma vez atingi-lo, agora com uma série a mais de socos e chutes, os quais ele se desviou facilmente.

- Bom, eu vou atrás das ervas… - falou o esquecido Sai já entediado - tentem não se matar, por favor, não quero problemas depois.

- Continua dependendo de suas emoções - sua voz era séria e fria, demonstrando completamente sua reprovação.

- É, elas me ajudam bastante! - dizendo isso, concentrou mais uma vez uma enorme quantia de chackra em um soco que quase atingiu Itachi. Quase porque ele não se importou em desviar antes, desviando no ultimo segundo apenas para mostrar a diferença entre a habilidade deles.

- Ajudam? Não estou vendo.

- Argh! Verá quando eu te acertar!

- E quando isso acontecerá? - ele soltou um riso de deboche, fazendo ela atirar diversas kunais e arfar já exausta - agora? - caçoou dela.

- Maldito! Não devia tê-lo salvado.

- Ah, mas agora eu vejo que devia. Você tem e muito o que melhorar. Mas, primeiro, tem que recuperar sua energia e… o principal de todos, sua sanidade.

- Eu estou bem!

- Não, você não esta - ele se aproximou dela e atingiu um ponto em seu pescoço, fazendo-a desmaiar instantaneamente - você tem potencial, garota, só precisa desligar mais essas emoções explosivas - Ele a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama, cobrindo-a.

Sai continuava colhendo as ervas, atento a qualquer som que ouvisse. Ele estava apreensivo, sabia que se estavam procurando-o como Itachi dissera, seria difícil escapar. Tinha que ser cuidadoso.

Já havia colhido metade das ervas quando sentiu uma presença conhecida. Uma presença que quis se revelar. Ele havia sido descoberto. E descoberto por ele.

Pensando rapidamente em uma estratégia de fuga, ou melhor, de levar as ervas, criou uma raposa e a fez levar as ervas com um recado seu. Um recado dizendo que Uchiha Sasuke havia o encontrado.

- Ora ora, o que temos aqui! - ouviu a voz dele sarcástica e fria - meu substituto.

Sai precisava voltar sem dedurar a entrada da caverna, mas Sasuke não deixaria isso nada fácil.

- Olá, Sasuke. Passeando bastante?

- É, podemos dizer que sim. Vocês são difíceis de encontrar - eles agora ficaram cara a cara, em uma distância segura.

- Ah, sabe como é, festa particular, apenas para alguns convidados especiais.

O Uchiha pareceu não gostar da brincadeira e encarou o outro com raiva. Uma aura negra se formava ao redor dele, enquanto ele colocava a mão na empunhadura de sua espada.

- Aonde ela esta?

- E acha que eu vou dizer isso? Para você ir lá e machucar ela mais uma vez? Afinal, é só isso que você sabe fazer, não é?

- Hn. Quer provar do que eu sei fazer? - ele tirou a espada da bainha lentamente, passando o dedo pela lâmina bem afiada - te aconselho a falar agora, se não, vai doer.

- Tente, Uchiha - ele se preparou, sério e calculista - prefiro arriscar a te matar e deixar a Sakura livre para me amar.

- Hn - ele atacou primeiro, e por pouco Sai escapou da espada furiosa em sua direção, os dois ficaram mais uma vez a uma distância segura - então é isso o que você quer? Ela?

- Eu sou melhor para ela do que você, Uchiha, admita.

Ele riu e novamente atacou, agora ficando mais sério e agressivo o conflito. Os dois estavam lutando com raiva e também por ciúmes. Sasuke estava incomodado com as palavras de Sai.

- Você apenas traz dor para ela - Sai alfinetou mais uma vez enquanto se defendia da ira de Sasuke - eu estou passando dias sozinho com ela, enquanto você esta aí, preocupado com outras coisas além dela - Sasuke atingiu o rosto dele, fazendo um corte quase que profundo e partiu mais uma vez, acertando o braço dele dessa vez. Mais um corte.

- Acho que seu tempo com ela esta acabando então - concluiu ao acertar a perna de Sai, cortando-o seriamente e depois perfurando seu ombro, obrigando-o a se afastar e rever suas estratégias - você é fraco. Assim como ela. E vocês dois vão ter o mesmo fim! - ele se preparou para um ultimo ataque, utilizando o amaterasu ia conseguir encurralar o shinobi e acertá-lo, mas, como que por milagre, este desapareceu misteriosamente, sem deixar qualquer tipo de rastro.

* * *

- Mas o que…? - Sai estava de volta à caverna e a sua frente se encontrava um Itachi agachado e arfando.

- De nada.

- O que?

- Pelo visto é Sasuke que esta nos procurando. Isso não é bom, achei que seria mais fácil.

- O que você fez?

- Hn. Mesmo jutsu que a Sakura usou. Eu costumo me prevenir. Imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer e você ficasse impedido de voltar.

- Bom, acho que… você salvou minha vida - ele se sentou no sofá, olhando os ferimentos que o impediam de se mover direito.

- De nada.

- Sasuke esta louco atrás dela. E ele a quer morta - se bem que, talvez Sai tivesse piorado um pouco mais as coisas. E ele tinha consciência disso.

- Hn. Eu já imaginava. Você aguenta passar esta noite com esses ferimentos? Ela não vai poder te curar hoje.

- Porque, o que houve com… ela dormiu?

- Hn.

- Bom, isso é bom. Eu acho que… eu vou, descansar um pouco também.

* * *

- Como assim vocês não me acordaram para curar ele? Olha o estado que o Sai esta! - Sai acordou com os gritos da kunoichi e com uma sensação calorosa em seu peito. Ela o estava curando - Você! - ela o encarou quando percebeu que ele acordou - eu devia deixá-lo morrer sangrando aqui mesmo!

- Você é encantadora - respondeu ele apático, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e depois cerrá-los, indignada.

- Cala a boca! O que houve? O que Sasuke-kun disse?

- Que vai te matar.

- O que?

- Ele quer te matar, Sakura. Eu te disse que ele só vai te machucar. Desista daquele idiota! Ouch - ela errou na quantia de chackra, propositalmente, machucando-o levemente.

- Fica quieto.

- Sakura-chan? - Katsuyu apareceu do nada ao lado dela - o que houve?

- Sasuke…

- Ele os encontrou?

- Não, estamos seguros.

- Certo… vim lhe informar que… Konoha esta sendo atacada…

- O QUE?

Perguntaram os dois surpresos e consternados, ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Itachi manteve-se como sempre, sem parecer se importar. Ou como se já imaginasse que isso iria acontecer.

- Como assim?

- A Akatsuki esta nos atacando… eles querem Naruto, mas ele ainda não voltou de seu treinamento…

- Mas… nós temos que ir para lá agora mesmo! - ela se levantou, esquecendo de Sai.

- Não. Tsunade-sama ordenou que ficassem aqui. Sua missão é de total prioridade. Ela pediu para que confiasse nela. Ela vai resolver isso.

- Mas…

- Não. Se você sair, se colocará em risco que será pior ainda pra vila. Itachi não pode ser descoberto.

- Eu vou então - falou Sai, se levantando.

- Sasuke estará te procurando, você não conseguirá chegar à vila. Além do que, você esta ferido - Itachi comentou sem muito interesse.

- Por favor, me avise a situação, se precisar, eu volto imediatamente - falou Sakura preocupada, mas convencida.

- Meu Kami! - a lesma parecia assustada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- O que foi?

- Não, não dá tempo… tenho que ir! - ela sumiu em uma fumaça, deixando-os perplexos e também assustados.

* * *

Konoha havia sido destruída, mas Naruto conseguira chegar a tempo para salvar a vila e acabar com a ameaça. Todos estavam orgulhosos dele e o tratavam como um herói.

Mas houveram conseqüências terríveis. Tsunade entrara em um coma, deixando a vila sem líder, o que foi muito propício para Danzou e seus planos de se tornar o próximo Hokage.

Naruto estava se recuperando bem, assim como o resto da vila, mas seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para aquela cena de Hinata entrando na luta contra Pain para salvá-lo, pronta para morrer por ele.

As palavras delas ficaram gravadas em sua mente. Ela havia confessado que o amava, sem gaguejar, sem pestanejar. Ele nunca poderia imaginar o que ela sentia e agora que sabia, era confuso descobrir como lidar com aquilo. Como descobrir o que ele mesmo sentia por ela.

- Naruto-kun? Até que enfim te achei! Estão todos preocupados - Ino apareceu um pouco irritada, segurando alguns materiais de construção. Afinal, todos estavam ajudando a reerguer a vila. Menos Naruto - você esta bem?

- Hai… só estou pensando um pouco.

- Bom, não fique aí sem fazer nada por muito tempo, precisamos de ajuda e nem pense em escapar, ouviu?

- Heheh, pode deixar.

Tudo o que ele queria era ir até Hinata e conversar. Ou talvez conversar com Sakura a respeito disso. Ele se sentia quase que sem amigos. Tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke estavam longe, cada um em sua missão especial, e ele estava ali, só. Não exatamente só, havia muitas pessoas ali que se importavam com ele, mas não havia as duas pessoas mais importantes.

Pensando em Sakura, percebeu que seus sentimentos em relação a ela eram mais sobre amizade. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não sabia o que pensar em relação à Hinata.

Considerava-a bastante. Ela era linda, sempre achara isso. Gentil também. Assim como bondosa, amável. Mas isso não era o suficiente para saber o que ele mesmo pensava sobre ela.

Estava ali quieto quando reparou em um grupo de pessoas trabalhando um pouco mais longe e Hinata estava entre eles. Ela era muito prestativa e graciosa. Seus movimentos eram sempre harmônicos, gostosos de se olhar.

Ele havia gostado da declaração, do jeito que ela se importava com ele. E agora sorria abobado vendo-a ajudar os outros, bem como seu coração se acelerava um pouco ao pensar que ela poderia vê-lo observando-a. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ela o viu e depois abaixou a cabeça, completamente corada. Aquilo o fez sorrir e pensar no quanto mais ela ficava bonita assim.

Decidido, ele se aproximou de onde ela estava, caminhando um pouco sério, apreensivo. Não sabia de onde viera esse impulso, mas sentia uma necessidade de falar com ela, de estar perto dela, de vê-la.

- Ohayo, Hinata-cha… - sua voz era insegura, mas ele ainda assim estava melhor do que ela, que apenas olhava os seus pés.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Como… você esta? - ela não o encarava e isso estava o frustrando um pouco. Ele queria ver aqueles lindos olhos.

- Bem… mas ficaria melhor se você olhasse para mim - ela segurou a respiração, completamente constrangida - não tenha vergonha de mim.

Talvez fosse o impulso, ou aquela sensação calorosa que cresceu em seu peito, mas, de qualquer forma, não sabia ao certo quando foi que sua mão tomara vida própria e segurando o queixo de Hinata delicadamente, havia o levantado.

Ela ficou ainda mais corada, mas ainda mais linda. Naruto sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao encarar aqueles olhos perolados e sentiu uma atração que antes nunca havia se dado conta.

- Hinata-chan… você falou sério… aquela hora?

- Eu… - ela tentou abaixar a cabeça, quebrar o contato visual, mas Naruto manteve uma pequena pressão em seu queixo, impedindo que ela assim o fizesse - sim…

Ele então sorriu amplamente e sentiu uma vontade imensa de a abraçar, mas se conteve.

- Eu… preciso ir, Naruto-kun - ela tentou escapar, se virando como se quisesse sair dali o mais depressa possível.

- Não! - ele correu até a sua frente. Não queria deixá-la ir. Não sabia o porque, mas sabia apenas que não queria que ela se fosse - eu… eu confesso que… não sei o que eu sinto quanto a você…

- Naruto-kun, por favor, não diga nada… - ela estava com medo. Medo de ser rejeitada ali. Desde que se declarara para ele havia estado apreensiva. Ou melhor, com medo da reação dele. Sabia que ele sentia algo por Sakura e que ela não teria um lugar no coração dele assim. Mas naquele momento, ela havia precisado confessar seus sentimentos.

- Shiu - ele colocou um dedo entre seus lábios, fazendo-a se calar e se aproximou mais, de forma que pudesse falar mais baixo - eu… bom, eu gosto muito de você Hinata-chan e eu queria saber se você aceitaria… sair comigo?

- O que?

Ele sorriu abobalhado, coçando os cabelos desastradamente.

- Desculpe, espero não estar sendo inconveniente…

- Não… não. Não está. Eu só… acho que… ok.

- Ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça envergonhadamente, enquanto ele se aproximou dela e acariciou a sua bochecha - posso? - ela não respondeu com palavras, mas seus lábios se entreabriram, enquanto seus olhos encaravam os dele hipnotizados.

Naruto enlaçou a cintura dela, trazendo-a delicadamente para mais perto, sem no entanto, juntá-los muito, com medo de que ela pudesse ficar brava ou qualquer outra coisa. Seus lábios roçaram os dela, sentindo a maciez e a suavidade que já era de se esperar. As respirações se mesclaram, transmitindo um calor gostoso entre os dois. Hinata ainda estava com os olhos arregalados, encarando aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes e gentis, até que eles se fecharam para apreciar melhor o toque. Naruto acariciou seus cabelos enquanto sua lingua abriu facilmente passagem pelos lábios dela, provando daquele sabor e umidade embriagantes. Hinata estava tímida e não correspondeu tanto ao beijo, deixando-o agir, a acariciar, tanto seus cabelos, quanto sua própria lingua, até se sentir mais segura para levar uma de suas próprias mãos ao cabelo dele e fazer a sua primeira carícia ali. Algo que sempre quisera fazer.

- Uhm… suas mãos são deliciosas - sussurrou Naruto entre o beijo, fechando os olhos ao sentir as carícias que nunca antes havia sentido. Ela corou mais ainda com as palavras dele, bem como quando o hálito quente tocou a sua casta pele, mas manteve as carícias e inclusive levou sua outra mão ao peito dele, sentindo o calor que emanava dali, bem como os músculos definidos do loiro - Hinata-chan?

- Hum?

- Você faz meu coração pular… - ele falou um pouco sem jeito, ainda perto o suficiente da boca dela para fazê-la sentir o toque quente de sua respiração.

...

* * *

_Depois de um tempinhoo, finalmente mais um capítulo hihi, desculpem-me a demora, é que eu estava um pouco empolgada com a outra fic, mas já estou super empolgada com essa de novo ehheh._

_Queria __**agradecer imensamente **__ as lindas reviews! Principalmente à Haiichan94, Rizz, Bela21, susann e kekedia, muuuito obrigada gente, mesmo =)_

_Já adiantando aqui conforme o comentário da Bela21, sim, Sasuke terá uma beeela lição =x estou super empolgada com o choque que ele vai ter hehehe_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, tentei trazer um pouco mais do Naruto, mas sem ficar enrolando muito na história do manga que acho que todos já estão um pouco por dentro né xD_

_Bom, apelo de sempre para REVIEWS plz hihi, sugestões, críticas, ameaças de morte, opiniões, tudo é muito bem vindo e eu fico muuuito feliz! =)_

_Tenham um maravilindo final de semana!_

_Um beijão a todos vocês e muito obrigada por lerem a fic!_

_Ja ne =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oláaa pessoas, tudo bom?_

_Me desculpem pela demora, mas aqui esta mais um capítulo saindo do forno... espero que gostem, se bem que o próximo é que esta mais divertido hehehe..._

_Vou falar pouco porque já é de madrugada e estou morrendo de sono, mas estava aqui escrevendo insanamente heheh..._

_Aé, se encontrarem erros, por favor, avisem... eu alterei um pouco o capítulo e não revisei ele de ansiedade e postar, então, qlq coisa só falar =)_

_Boa leitura a todos!_

...

* * *

**Cap. 14**

Os dias estavam se resumindo a uma rotina árdua e militar. Itachi era exigente, perfeccionista e incansável. Sakura se via cada vez mais forçada a ultrapassar o limite de suas forças mentais e físicas. Ficar aquém delas era algo insuportável para Itachi. Um treino bom era um treino acima das habilidades normais.

– Itachi, eu não aguento!

– Você apenas crê que não aguenta… o limite é você quem impõe. Você sempre pode ir além. Pare de reclamar.

Era sempre o mesmo discurso. Ele não permitia que ela parasse enquanto não se sentisse satisfeito. Mesmo injuriado, ele não derrubava uma gota de suor ou uma expressão de cansaço. Ele não se permitia.

Sakura percebeu que seu novo sensei estava correto. Conforme se aproximava de seus limites, descobria um novo horizonte. Ela podia. E foi assim que logo conseguia se movimentar e realizar jutsus sem ser copiada pelo sharingan. Itachi não conseguia mais visualizar seus movimentos, mesmo estando com o Mangekyo sharingan. Seus clones eram perfeitos, impossíveis de detectar.

Já a sua mente, cada vez mais resistia ao poder de Itachi. Seu controle de chackra estava perfeito ao ponto de conseguir enganar até mesmo seu sensei. No entanto, era este quem passava todas as técnicas e detalhes sobre como conseguir atingir este ponto.

No entanto, seus maiores empecilhos ainda eram quanto ao psicológico. Não estava perfeito. E o motivo? Ela não conseguia se concentrar.

A falta de notícias de Konoha desde que começara a ser atacada deixavam Sakura ansiosa e preocupada. Não conseguia se concentrar verdadeiramente. E Itachi sempre utilizava imagens da guerra e seus amigos mortos, tentando faze-la extrapolar seus limites.

Sakura se via cada vez mais apreensiva, relapsa e ansiosa. Responsabilizava esses sentimentos como causadores de seus constantes enjoos. Itachi parecia cada vez mais se incomodar com eles, mas nunca comentara nada.

Até aquele dia. Ela não estava passando bem, mas estava treinando e falhando horrivelmente. Sakura parara três vezes durante uma hora para vomitar e isto estava deixando Itachi inquieto.

– Sakura? – Itachi chamou a sua atenção – se você não se concentrar não vai conseguir resistir aos olhos de Sasuke.

– Eu sei. Não precisa me lembrar a cada cinco segundos!

– Você não esta se concentrando – falou em um tom monótono.

– É difícil quando sua vila esta sendo atacada e você não tem notícias, não acha?

– Você deve conseguir se concentrar em qualquer situação.

– Para você é fácil falar! – Sakura irritou-se. Ela não conseguia se concentrar. Tudo o que pensava era em Konoha e seus amigos. Em como eles estariam.

– Não é fácil para ninguém, você tem que se esforçar. Deste jeito que você esta, Sasuke conseguira te hipnotizar por tempo o suficiente para matar vocês dois.

– Vocês dois? – perguntou Sakura curiosa – que dois?

– Você que é a médica, era você quem deveria me dizer.

– Como assim? – Itachi suspirou, inconformado, e então apontou para a barriga de Sakura – esses enjoos, você sabe o que eles significam, não?

Sakura não respondeu. Estava ainda tentando processar o que ele havia falado. E mais ainda, estava tentando não compreender. Não queria. Não podia. Ela não estava grávida. Era apenas uma insinuação tola de seu sensei. Jamais aceitaria essa hipótese.

– Não é possível… eu não estava no período correto… - falou mais para si do que para Itachi.

– Hn.

– Eu… isso não…

– É de Sasuke? – perguntou de súbito, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Eu não estou grávida! – retorquiu indignada.

– Porque não verifica você mesma?

– Eu não… - a resposta mais simples a essa pergunta era o medo. O medo de ser verdade. Se ela se examinasse, não teria mais como negar. Se tornaria real e ela definitivamente não podia estar grávida em uma situação como esta.

– Negar não vai resolver nada. Confirme logo e então você encontrará força o suficiente para se concentrar nos treinos.

Sakura o encarou irritada. Era essa a intenção dele. Por isso contara. Se fosse verdade, ela teria que proteger o ser que crescia dentro de si. Ela seria obrigada a se concentrar e a se esforçar.

Insegura, ela levou a mão até a sua barriga e aplicou a quantidade certa de chakra, começando o procedimento padrão para verificar se havia vida ali. E então sentiu aquela pequena energia. Ao contrário do que esperava, não se sentiu desesperada. Aquele pequeno chakra dentro de si era maravilhoso. Era lindo. A sua vontade de negação se dissipou em instantes.

Ela não conseguia parar de sentir a energia que crescia dentro de si. Estava maravilhada. Nunca antes sentira tanta afinidade com o chackra de alguém como sentia agora. Havia uma forte ligação com aquele ser que começava a se formar dentro de si, forte o suficiente para lhe fazer esquecer momentaneamente seus receios.

– Vejo que eu estava certo – anunciou Itachi, analisando a garota que parecia ter se esquecido de tudo ao seu redor – vou ser tio, que interessante – falou sem muita emoção, fazendo Sakura encará-lo.

– Sim, você vai. Se Sasuke não fizer besteira antes.

– Nós dois vamos nos assegurar para que isso não aconteça, não? Agora você tem outra vida em suas mãos. Ande, o treinamento não acabou.

– E você sabia esse tempo todo que eu podia estar grávida e mesmo assim me forçava daquele jeito?

– Você esta grávida, não inválida. Ande logo.

**Xxxxx**

– Naruto-kun? Você esta bem?

– Sim, Hinata-chan – ele abraçou a garota de olhos perolados. Ela era a única que lhe dava algum conforto nestas horas – eles vão caçar o Sasuke-kun. Eles vão tentar mata-lo… - falou deprimido.

– Sasuke não vai ser morto tão facilmente… - pensou Hinata em voz alta, sem saber realmente o que falar para confortar o loiro.

– E então ele matará aqueles que foram atrás dele. Será uma confusão.

– E Sakura-chan? Quando você vai contar para ela?

– Não sei se tenho coragem… eu prometi para ela que… que o traria de volta. Eu vou tentar convencê-los a não caçarem Sasuke – falou decidido, se afastando de Hinata – eu não posso aceitar isso.

– Naruto-kun… ?

– Desculpe, Hinata-chan, eu tenho que ir – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, se divertindo com o corado que sempre surgia em suas bochechas quando se aproximava. Seus lábios pressionaram os dela levemente, antes de a puxar mais para si e beijá-la como se fosse ficar longe dela por muito tempo. Hinata arfou, espantada com a intensidade do beijo. Naruto costumava ser sempre gentil, terno, nunca impelido por desejos como estava.

– Naruto-kun? – chamou ela um pouco receosa das atitudes dele.

– Hn? – resmungou ele enquanto beijava-lhe a mandíbula, descendo sua boca para o pescoço dela em uma trilha quente e molhada.

– Eu… eu…

Ele se afastou minimamente apenas para poder olhar profundamente em seus olhos. Ela estava completamente corada e ele não pode evitar um sorriso carinhoso.

– Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan – ele segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos – nunca vou fazer algo que não queira.

Ela sorriu para ele, ainda acanhada, e então reuniu toda a força que tinha para estender uma mão até seu pescoço e puxá-lo mais para si, beijando-o fervorosamente.

– Hinata-chan?! – surpreso, ele brincou com ela – não conhecia esse seu lado.

– Naruto-kun… se você vai atrás de Sasuke, a Akatsuki poderá ir atrás de você – ela o abraçou – tome cuidado.

– Hai.

**Xxxxx**

– Sakura-chan? – chamou Katsuyu depois de quase um mês.

– Katsuyu! Você esta bem? O que houve? Como esta Konoha?

– Vou ser breve, pois preciso voltar logo. Muitos e muitos feridos. Tsunade esta em coma e Danzou é o novo Hokage. Sasuke foi considerado um nunekin e estão caçando-o.

Sakura, Itachi e Sai ficaram apenas ouvindo, sem saber como reagir as informações.

– Danzou ordenou que Sai fosse em busca de Sasuke, assim como você Sakura. Tsunade alegou que vocês estavam em uma missão diversa, por isso, vocês terão que ir. As notícias são de que Sasuke irá invadir a reunião dos cinco kages. Vocês devem se reunir ao grupo que irá caçá-lo.

Sakura ficou quieta por alguns instantes, processando a informação recebida e então encarou Itachi, que estava inexpressivo como sempre.

– Ok – respondeu por fim.

– Ok? – espantou-se Katsuyu.

– Se alguém tem que caçar Sasuke, esse alguém será eu. Itachi, esta tudo ok?

– Eu já te ensinei as três coisas mais importantes para você sobreviver. Não posso fazer muito mais em tão pouco tempo.

– Você deverá permanecer aqui, se recuperando, ok? Há comida o suficiente.

– Não tenho intenção alguma de sair. Mas irão atrás de você Sakura, precisa usar o que te ensinei bem. Esconda sempre o seu chakra. E se você for presa, já sabe como se libertar.

– Hai – ela se aproximou do _cunhado_, abraçando-o espontaneamente. O Uchiha ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, até abraça-la sem jeito. Este era o primeiro abraço que recebia em muitos anos – arigatou gozaimasu, Itachi-kun.

– Doitashimashite, cunhada – brincou ele em um tom ainda monótono, mas sua expressão agora continha um leve sorriso carinhoso – cuide de meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

– Com todas as minhas forças.

– Boa sorte com Sasuke.

– Não precisarei – ela lhe lançou um sorriso convencido e, junto de Sai, saíram daquele lugar que ficaram por tanto tempo.

**Xxxxx**

Não demorou muito para que ANBUS encontrassem Sai e passassem as instruções corretamente para eles. Deveriam se encontrar em breve com outras pessoas de Konoha que estavam atrás de Sasuke.

Sakura e Sai partiram rapidamente. Os dois, apesar de parados por algum tempo, ainda estavam em perfeita forma. Assim, não mais que poucos dias, conseguiram se reunir com o resto do grupo.

– Sakura-chan? – chamou Kiba ao notar os recém chegados.

– Kiba? Como esta?

– Bem, e você? Tem estado bem sumida ultimamente.

– Bem também – respondeu simplesmente, ignorando o resto – qual a situação?

– Sasuke causou problemas na reunião dos Kages e sumiu com aquele cara mascarado. Há algum tempo atrás eu senti o cheiro dos dois. Eles estão há um quilômetro, indo reto a noroeste.

– Certo… - Sakura olhou para os companheiros ali cansados de tanto procurar Sasuke. Ela já havia se decidido há algum tempo. Não havia mais retorno. Eles estavam se preparando para partir novamente quando ela pegou algo em sua bolsa e ameaçou tacar no chão, mas Sai foi mais rápido e segurou-lhe a mão.

– Eu sabia… então você estava planejando colocar todos para dormir.

– Sai…

– O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Lee confuso.

– Sakura estava planejando resolver as coisas sozinha com Sasuke.

– Sozinha? Mas porque sozinha? – perguntou Kiba confuso.

– Nós não prometemos que faríamos isso junto? – falou Lee magoado.

– Não, não podemos. Eu não deixarei que ninguém se aproxime – falou Sai decidido, espantando a todos.

– Porque não? – gritou Sakura, enfezada.

– Kakashi-sensei mandou ordens para não permitir que vocês tentassem enfrentar Sasuke. Não podem derrota-lo.

– Sai… eu vou dizer isso só uma vez… não fique no meu caminho! – Sakura estava furiosa. Não imaginava encontrar resistência assim. Queria resolver as coisas conforme tinha planejado. Ela e Sasuke, sem interferências.

Com isso ela partiu para cima de Sai assim como seus companheiros e logo se travou uma batalha entre eles, Sai liderando diversas cobras de tinta, que os atacavam. No entanto, ele não contou com a estratégia de Sakura que era apenas distraí-los. Ela se afastou o suficiente e utilizou algumas bombas de fumaça que tinha feito a mais, que os faria dormir. Assim, as lançou onde estavam seus companheiros, sendo que aquela bomba que Sai confiscara havia acabado de cair. Em poucos segundos, todos os seus companheiros estavam duplamente apagados no chão.

Sakura continuou pelo caminho que Kiba havia dito. Estava ansiosa, finalmente encontraria Sasuke. Não sabia ao certo como lidar com isso, mas sabia de uma coisa: alguém iria apanhar e muito. A raiva que ela estava era tão grande que queria despejar tudo nele.

Mas devia ser cuidadosa. Ela agora tinha responsabilidade sobre mais uma vida. Qualquer deslize colocaria seu futuro filho em risco. Teria que ser cuidadosa e aproveitar qualquer oportunidade contra Sasuke. O faria cair na realidade, mesmo que tivesse que soca-la dentro daquela cabeça.

Foi assim que, cheia de raiva e ansiedade, chegou ao lugar indicado. E o que viu foi uma pura destruição. Antes o que era uma ponte, agora estava completamente destruída. E então ela o viu. Todo sujo e ensanguentado, segurando uma garota em pé com uma mão na garganta dela. Viu também ele a beijando forçosamente antes do brilho em suas mãos. Chidori. E ela soube que ele iria matar aquela mulher que agora reconhecia. Aquela que ela tanto tivera ciúmes e que ele havia acabado de beijar.

– SASUKE! – gritou Sakura. Furiosa e mesmo assim tentando impedi-lo de matar aquela odiosa ruiva. Sasuke não havia sentido seu chackra. Pode notar isso quando ele a olhou surpreso. Itachi a havia ensinado bem.

Ele soltou Karin que caiu com um estrondoso baque, mas viva, como Sakura pode constatar. Sasuke estava com um de seus olhos sangrando, assim como quase todo o seu corpo. Karin também estava ensanguentada, havia um ferimento profundo nela.

– Sakura… - falou ele com uma voz estranha aos seus ouvidos. Não era o Sasuke que ela conhecia. Seus olhos eram negros. Não apenas a cor deles, mas sim que havia uma escuridão neles. Como se não tivesse mais vida, apenas ódio – Porque você veio até mim dessa vez?

– Sasuke-kun – ela começou tentando manter sua voz normal – eu estou abandonando Konoha. Eu quero ficar com você…

– Porque quer se juntar a mim? O que esta tentando fazer? – perguntou ele com uma voz estranha, parecia estar furioso.

– Não tenho motivos escondidos, você sabe o que sinto por você. Não quero ficar mais separada de você. Farei o que você quiser.

– Esta disposta a trair Konoha por mim? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

– Sim… se é isso o que você quer que eu faça.

– Então… você tem que me provar isso. Mate-a – Sakura pode ver Karin arregalar os olhos, mas ela mesma precisava se manter normal – e aceitarei a sua proposta – ele a encarou, como se a desafiasse. Ela sabia que ele estava atraindo-a para uma armadilha, mas precisava se aproximar o suficiente.

Sakura pulou a ponte quebrada, indo parar ao lado de Sasuke. Pegou sua kunai e se aproximou de Karin. Estava próxima o suficiente e perto de colocar seu plano em ação quando ouviu Karin pronunciar algo com dificuldade.

– Sasuke… não faça isso.

Fora mais rápido do que Sakura esperara. Sasuke fizera o primeiro movimento e estava pronto para a atacar com um Chidori. Ela estava em desvantagem, ele havia conseguido pegá-la de surpresa. Mas Sakura não era a mesma garota indefesa. E Sasuke a estava subestimando. Sua velocidade era pouca e com isso, Sakura pode facilmente se desviar e então contra atacou com a kunai, causando um corte raso na face de Sasuke que se esquivou por pouco. Ele a encarou surpreso e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu sabia! Você queria me enganar! – ele rosnou, encarando-a mortalmente – _vadia!_

– Se não me engano, foi você quem atacou primeiro – respondeu ela tranquilamente.

– Se não o fizesse, você o faria. Não é verdade? – ele questionou e Sakura pensou por um segundo. Foi o suficiente para Sasuke saber que estava certo – o que você quer aqui, traidora? Você escondeu a verdade sobre meu irmão, você que sabe de tudo, protege Konoha ainda. Esta aqui para me matar, não é? Esta furiosa porque eu quase matei seu novo namoradinho? É, eu sei que você tem estado sozinha com Sai todos esses dias… você não presta. Não sei o que eu vi em você um dia, _maldita_.

Sasuke praticamente terminou de falar berrando e avançou com tudo para cima de Sakura, acertando diversos socos nela, que ficava cada vez mais difícil de desviar.

– Quem é você para me acusar? Acabei de vê-lo beijando a ruiva agora pouco! – ela também berrou, desferindo uma série de golpes, um deles acertou o rosto de Sasuke de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para cortar seus lábios e começar a sair um pouco de sangue.

Sasuke se afastou dela e limpou os lábios, vendo o sangue. Era a segunda vez que ela o fazia sangrar em poucos segundos. Estava subestimando-a demais. Concentrou-se mais na luta e novamente a atacou, agora com mais cautela. Sakura sentiu o novo ritmo e se desviava conforme possível, levando um soco perto da boca do estômago. Ela se afastou, recuperando o ar e avançou.

Percebeu que Sasuke estava lutando com tudo, queria acertá-la. Machucá-la. Era fácil sentir as intenções dele de tão intensas que estavam. Ela se manteve firme, contra atacando algumas vezes.

Sasuke vez ou outra era enganado pelos movimentos de Sakura. Ele não estava conseguindo se favorecer do sharingan com ela. Ela o estava enganando e foi assim que ele mais uma vez levou um chute potente que o arremessou longe.

– Como você… ?! – resmungou perplexo. Não esperava encontrar um bom adversário em Sakura, mas estava cada vez se enganando mais. Ele logo se levantou e puxou sua Katana, atacando-a com tudo.

Sakura pegou duas kunais e com elas se defendia dos ataques dele que estavam cada vez mais rápidos e difíceis de desviar. Ele não tinha mais aberturas, não conseguia mais contra ataca-lo e cada vez mais ele a estava levando em direção à uma parede. Precisava fazer algo e rápido ou sua situação pioraria.

Utilizando o que aprendera com Itachi, conseguiu realizar um jutsu sem que Sasuke conseguisse ver. Logo, ela estava dominando a terra do lugar sem que ele se desse conta.

Sasuke achava que havia conseguido encurrala-la. Ela não estava conseguindo fazer nada além de se defender e cada vez mais conseguia ver aberturas na defesa. Foi assim que sua katana mirou o ventre da kunoichi e em milissegundos ia acertá-la.

Sakura ao perceber o movimento dele se desesperou. Tinha uma outra vida em si e que agora estava completamente em risco. Sasuke ia matar seu filho se continuasse assim. Reagindo por instinto, sem realmente saber de onde viera tamanha precisão ou velocidade, um bloco de terra surgiu entre os dois, prendendo a katana na posição que se encontrava, logo a terra puxou os pés de Sasuke para baixo, enquanto outro bloco lhe esmagava com tudo o corpo que, sem poder se afastar por estar preso pelos pés, recebeu um grande impacto.

Ela se afastou da Katana presa ainda na parede de terra. Ainda estava pasma com sua reação e correu verificar a situação de Sasuke.

– Sasuke? Sasuke? Você esta bem? – ela retirou o bloco de terra de cima do corpo dele caído no chão. Ele estava todo sujo e ensanguentado, sua respiração era irregular e seus olhos estavam fechados – Meu Kami! Não! – ela se aproximou dele e começou a curá-lo – me perdoe… eu não… eu… - lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seus olhos. Ela não queria machuca-lo gravemente, mas o ferimento em sua cabeça era profundo. Começou a curá-lo e ficou assim por alguns minutos, antes que Sasuke recobrasse a consciência.

– O que… o que esta fazendo? – perguntou com dificuldade, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dela.

– Tentando te curar, pare de se mexer! – falou irritada – desculpa, eu não… eu não queria…

– Tire suas mãos imundas de mim! – ele agarrou-lhe o pescoço firmemente – não sei como conseguiu me apagar, mas isso nunca acontecerá novamente. Devia ter me deixado morrer, eu não terei a mesma piedade de você.

– Eu sei disto – falou com dificuldade, já que ele lhe segurava o pescoço – você leva apenas um instante para desistir de mim… e eu aqui, preocupada com você. É bem como Sai disse mesmo, você não se importa. Você é manipulado facilmente por imbecis como Madara e esquece de seus amigos em segundos.

– Ninguém esta me manipulando. Eu vi muito bem com meus olhos a pessoa que você é.

– Só porque eu não lhe contei sobre Itachi?

– Só?! – falou com sarcasmo – Só? – o aperto em seu pescoço aumentou e ele tentou hipnotiza-la, mas não funcionou. Sakura sorriu levemente para ele.

– Desculpe, mas não vai rolar isso não.

– O que? Você andou treinando? – ele tentou novamente, mas Sakura não era pega por aqueles olhos. Não quando fora treinada por alguém como Itachi.

– Eu não podia te contar, Sasuke… eu não podia – ela falou com dificuldade.

– Me poupe de suas mentiras.

– Você não confia em mim mesmo, né? – ela praticamente afirmou, olhando o chão. Sasuke manteve o aperto, mas não falou nada. Ele estava encarando-lhe. Podia sentir isso – o que eu fiz para que você não acreditasse em mim? – ela levantou os olhos, encarando os negros cheios de ódio. Sasuke estava muito perto de si e ela podia sentir o cheiro de sangue dele. Sua boca, sua bochecha, sua cabeça sangravam e era ela quem havia causado.

– Você escondeu a verdade de mim, você esta aí sozinha com Sai… isso é pouca coisa para você?

– Eu escondi por causa de Itachi, seu idiota! E eu nunca estive só com Sai, eu sempre estive com… - ela parou. Não podia dar a informação para Sasuke de que o irmão vivia. Madara descobriria e seria pior ainda.

– Com quem? Conte! – ele espremeu seu pescoço.

– Não posso.

– Acho que você não esta me levando a sério o suficiente – ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, quase encostando sua boca na dela. Ela podia sentir a respiração descompassada dele – Você acha que vai sobreviver? Que eu não vou mata-la? Você é pior do que todos aqueles vermes de konoha! Você, que eu… - ele paro um pouco, como se fosse repensar na palavra que ia dizer – que eu me importava mais, me traiu… você é a número um na minha lista. Pare de mentir para mim! – rosnou.

– Sasuke… por quê? Porque você quer destruir todos que se importam com você? – ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.

– Você não se importa comigo!

– Ah, não? Eu vim atrás de você porque, seu imbecil?

– Você quer me matar. Você quase o conseguiu agora pouco, mas é estúpida o suficiente para tentar me curar.

– Eu tentei te curar porque eu não queria te matar!

– Então porque usou aquele golpe? Você poderia ter facilmente me matado com aquele impacto.

– Você estava mirando meu ventre – ela falou baixo, mas ele estava próximo de si e ouviu bem.

– Sim, eu estava mirando o seu ventre, não era um ponto que te mataria.

– Não, mas mataria o que esta nele.

Sasuke relaxou minimamente a pressão no pescoço enquanto a encarava sem reação.

– Você esta… ?

– Hai.

– De Sai?! – ele praticamente explodiu, furioso – sua traidora! – Sua mão começou a estrangulá-la, a pressão em seu pescoço aumentou consideravelmente e Sakura estava quase asfixiando. Antes que perdesse a consciência, ela acumulou chackra em suas mãos sem que Sasuke percebesse e acertou-lhe a mão que lhe segurava, obrigando-o a soltá-la, enquanto ela se afastava dele.

– Você realmente é um idiota! – falou pasma.

– Eu vou te matar e depois vou atrás dele! – rosnou, recuperando sua katana e partindo para cima dela.

– Sakura! – ouviu uma voz exasperada. Era Sai que surgia da floresta pronto para a defender, mas ainda cambaleando sob o efeito da droga.

– Não, Sai, se afaste – Sasuke estava louco para mata-lo também, pode ver isto nitidamente em seus olhos. Ele se virou para o novo integrante com um sorriso insano.

– Olha, que lindo, dois passarinhos de uma só vez. Hoje é meu dia de sorte. Livrarei esta terra de vermes. Danzou já foi, falta vocês – falou partindo pra cima de Sai, que em suas condições não conseguiu se desviar muito bem e foi acertado em cheio na barriga pela katana de Sasuke, que o atravessou.

– Sasuke! Pare! – Sakura se levantou aflita. Sai foi caindo aos poucos, ainda dopado e agora perdendo sangue rapidamente.

– _Traidora_! Vai ficar defendendo ele? – Resmungou Sasuke retirando a Katana de Sai e levantando-a novamente para dar o golpe final. Sakura não pensou duas vezes. Acumulou chackra em suas mãos e com uma super velocidade se aproximou de Sasuke que só sentiu sua presença tarde demais.

Ela atingiu-o no ombro, a centímetros do ponto em que almejara. Infelizmente Sasuke se desviara no ultimo instante, evitando que ela acertasse sua veia, mas não mesmo assim, ela lhe fizera um belo corte no ombro. Só não o acertou novamente pois Sasuke se afastou.

– _Maldita_, como você esta fazendo isso? – perguntou se referindo aos movimentos imperceptíveis ao sharingan.

Ela o ignorou e aproveitou a oportunidade para correr até Sai, começando a curá-lo. Sasuke ficou no vácuo e mais furioso ainda. Sakura o estava ignorando para curar Sai e isso o fez ficar ainda com mais ciúmes.

Ele começou a se aproximar, mas um clone dela apareceu. Arrancou a árvore mais próxima do chão e arremessou em direção a ele, obrigando-o a recuar.

– Não se aproxime – rosnou para ele, concentrada em curar o amigo que estava à beira da morte.

– Eu a aconselho a desistir de curá-lo e tentar se proteger. Eu não vou poupá-la – sua voz era fria e grossa, assim como seu olhar.

– Idiota – xingou ela mais uma vez, concentrada em curar Sai.

Ela não precisou virar para ver a cara furiosa dele. Podia sentir a mudança em seu chackra. Mesmo assim, não ousou parar de curar Sai, precisava deixa-lo estável. Só mais um pouco e conseguiria.

Seu clone fez o que pode para tentar atrasar Sasuke, mas ele era esperto demais e logo conseguiu se livrar do empecilho. Ele começou a se aproximar novamente e então suas pernas foram puxadas para baixo. Sakura estava com uma de suas mãos no chão e a outra ainda curando Sai.

Ela estava dominando a terra e mantendo-o preso, bem firme.

– Ora, ora, me fez cair no mesmo truque? Você esta cheia de surpresa. Pena que isto não é o suficiente para salvar o seu amado – falou olhando Sai.

– Pare com esse ciúme idiota. Você sabe muito bem que é você quem eu amo – falou nervosa e estressada com a situação. Precisava tentar ganhar algum tempo.

– Mentirosa, se me amasse, teria me contado sobre Itachi.

– Eu já disse que não podia! Você é surdo?

– Oh, não? Que conveniente! – ele se soltou com esforço e a atacou, mas uma mão de terra o tacou longe, fazendo-o colidir com algumas árvores – estou me cansando desses seus truques – falou ao se levantar, completamente irado por estar _apanhando_ de alguém tão fraca.

Faltava apenas um pouco para conseguir manter Sai estável, mas ela não teve esse tempo. Sentiu o chackra de Sasuke sumir. Ele mesmo havia sumido. Procurou-o, mas não via nada. E então, quando menos esperava, ele apareceu atrás de si, desferindo um chute que a arremessou longe.

Seu rosto estava dolorido. Ele aplicara bastante força. Sentia-se zonza, mas tentou se levantar o mais rápido possível, só que Sasuke apareceu tão rápido quanto antes a prensou no chão, sentando-se em cima dela. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele segurou-lhe os braços com uma de suas mãos e com a outra apontou a katana para seu pescoço.

– Não! – suspirou aflita. Se ele a matasse, mataria mais alguém.

– Medo de morrer? – Sasuke debochou – É isso?

– Sasuke, não! O bebe! – ela falou desesperada, tentando se soltar – por favor, não… - suplicou em um fio de voz. Ela poderia se soltar se o machucasse seriamente, mas seu corpo parecia não reagir. Ela estava apavorada, com medo de que pudesse perder aquele ser que crescia em si.

– Bebe? É isso? Quer salvar o filho daquele idiota?

– Sim, o filho de UM idiota – ela retorquiu com a voz aflita – você sabe muito bem o que houve entre a gente, porque nega? Medo de assumir responsabilidades?

– Não é meu, pare de mentir.

– Aceite.

– MENTIROSA! – ele começou a avançar com a katana e Sakura logo acumulou chackra suficiente em sua mão para praticamente decepar a mão que lhe segurava. Mas não foi necessário que ela fizesse nada. Instantes depois Sasuke havia sido arremessado longe por Kakashi e Naruto que chegaram.

– Maldito, você ia mata-la! – rosnou Naruto.

– Sakura, cuide de Sai e aquela outra lá – pediu Kakashi preocupado com ela.

Sakura se afastou deles e correu curar os dois. Sai estava quase morrendo e por isso deu mais atenção a ele, afinal, ele também era seu amigo. Mas sabia também que logo conseguiria mantê-lo estável e poderia se dedicar a ela. Mesmo que fosse a contra gosto, não podia deixar de curá-la.

A luta com Sasuke se estendeu pelo cenário e ela os perdeu de vista. Kakashi propositalmente o estava conduzindo para longe, para que ela pudesse curá-los a salvo. Agradeceu-os mentalmente. Apesar da raiva, não tinha coragem de ferir seriamente Sasuke. Apenas socá-lo, mas feri-lo como ele fizera a Sai, seria difícil.

Terminou de estabilizar Sai e correu para Karin, que já havia desmaiado. Estava quase terminando com ela quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si e antes que pudesse se virar, tudo ficou escuro.

**Xxxxx**

A primeira sensação que teve foi frio. Muito frio. O chão estava gelado e molhado. Tentou abrir os olhos, sentindo-se muito fraca e tudo o que pode ver por alguns instantes foi a escuridão até seus olhos se adaptarem e ela poder ver o que se tratava.

Ela estava em uma cela. Uma cela imunda. Presa por correntes de chackra que lhe seguravam os braços e as pernas.

– Ora ora, você finalmente acordou! – ouviu aquela voz repugnante. Era Kabuto – sabe, me pediram para conseguir algumas informações e acho que você é a pessoa ideal para isso.

– Onde estou? – perguntou brava.

– Uhm… nervosinha como o esperado. Mas antes vamos ao que interessa… o que você fez com o corpo de Itachi?

– Não sei do que esta falando…

– Oh! É assim que vai jogar então? Ok – ele se aproximou dela e então lhe deu um soco bem forte no rosto, que começou a sangrar logo em seguida – diga-me o que eu quero saber, não quero destruir uma garota tão linda como você.

– Vá a merda.

– Uhm… assim não vai ser legal – ele se aproximou mais uma vez e então, com uma mão cheia de chackra, começou a fazer diversos cortes pelo corpo de Sakura, acertando seus nervos. Ela urrou de dor, quase desmaiando, mas Kabuto a reanimou – sabe, conheço diversas formas de continuar isso sem afetar a sua criaturinha aí embaixo – ele apontou para a barriga de Sakura.

– O que… ?! – resmungou ela sem forças – Como sabe?

– Não sou idiota, garota. Mas, vamos dizer que eu acho bem interessante essa criaturinha e não quero machuca-la. Vai me servir muito no futuro. E se colaborar, eu posso pensar em deixa-la vê-lo crescer.

– Não vou deixar você se aproveitar do meu filho! – disse furiosa, começando a forçar as correntes, tentando se soltar.

– Você sabe que não conseguirá nada assim, não é? Poupe as suas energias, você tem que alimentar dois agora. Agora, continuando… onde esta o corpo de Itachi?

**Xxxxx**

Sasuke chegou com Madara no esconderijo depois de lutar com Naruto. Estava exausto e furioso. Queria ter matado Sakura, mas algo o estava segurando. Ele podia ter feito isto em diversas oportunidades no início, mas todas ou ele se segurava, ou alguém aparecia.

– Alguém esta de mal humor hoje, o que aconteceu, Sasukezinho, viu alguém em especial? - ouviu a voz de Kabuto logo a sua frente, com um sorriso debochado.

– Sai da minha frente.

– Hihi, sempre tão irritadinho! Você ainda se arrependerá disto. Guarde as minhas palavras – disse com um sorriso antes de se retirar. Sasuke sentiu o cheiro de sangue das mãos dele, um cheiro familiar e indagou-se se ele estivera observando a sua luta com Danzou ou com os antigos companheiros.

...

* * *

_**Muuuuito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários!**__ São vocês que me fazem ficar de madrugada inspiradona escrevendo e louca para postar... apesar de que eu demoro pacas né? Mil perdões, mas acho que minha inspiração voltou! Heheeh_

_Já vou avisando, a história esta quase no fim! Heheh... logo logo terminará, finalmente =x depois de tantos anos de demora né... ¬¬ bom, é isso hihi_

* * *

_**Vitria:**__ Vou terminar sim, não se preocupe =) Não vou desistir dela! E não desista você também hihih Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e tenha um lindo final de semana!_

_**Yokoyama-chan**__: Opa, continuado... depois de 1 mês do pedido =x bom, acho que o próximo capítulo pelo menos vem mais rápido. Estou com ele na metade já =) Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre por aqui =)_

_**Babi:**__ deeesculpe pela demora! T-T Espero que tenha gostado desse também =) Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre por aqui! Bjoos_

_**Millady:**__ ahahha que bom que começou a ler então, fico feliz! Mas sei como é tenso ler fic incompletas e com escritoras lerdas como eu =x Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha paciência comigo hihih... Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre por aqui =) Bjooos_

_**Yasmim:**__ nossa, abri um sorriso de fora a fora quando li seu comentário! Muuuuuito obrigada mesmo =) vamos lá, tentando responder as perguntas e a que mais se destacou: nãaaao, de jeito algum, vo matar o Sasuke hahahaha... pode ficar tranquila, ele só vai levar um baita susto =x bom, susto não, mas... enfim, coisas tristes vão acontecer, mas eu garanto que o filho de Sakura terá o pai =) Outra coisa, não pretendo triângulos não, Itachi não é um cara para isso aqui =x Sai tb nunca teve chances né, tadinho =x O que vai acontecer com o Sasuke na verdade envolve ele, o irmão e Sakura... mas ainda é segredo, é o gran finale hasuhasushau espero que gostem .-. Consegui responder +- as perguntas? =) Muuuito obrigada de novo pelo comentário e esteja sempre por aqui! Um beijão_

_**Bela21:**_ _Olá, Bela, tudo bom? Depois de 15 anos eu volto... pra variar né hahaha Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.. apesar de dar raiva do ciúmes de Sasuke ¬¬ heheh Muuuito obrigada pelo comentário e continue sempre por aqui como sempre ahhahah Um beijão e tenha um lindo final de semana super colorido =)_

_**Kekedia**__: Opa, companheira de sempre! Como esta? Desculpe-me a demora.. como sempre né ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue sempre por aqui hihih Um abração e muuuito obrigada pelo comentário! Beijaooo!_

* * *

_**Tenham um maravilindo final de semana! =)**_

_**Aé, por favor, se puderem, quiserem, encontrarem erros, etc... comentem!**_

_**Muito obrigada por estarem lendo!**_

_**Ja ne o/**_


End file.
